Seaon 2 and a half
by maroonflower
Summary: Janet said yes and Eddie faces his parents in the new chapters! Please let me know if you think the rating should be changed. I will gladly.
1. Chapter 1

ABC owns the show and charaters. Thanks to ABC for such a great show!

Nick came by to check on Eddie. He could here the noiseof Eddie throwing things across the room from his bed. When he rounded the corner he could see Eddie was crying. He had fought back the trears all he could and he just had to let it go. "I'll just come back later" Nick said as he headed out the door. He thought Janet could help him better than he could so he called her. "Hey" she answered

"Got a second" he asked

"Yeah, what's up" she responded hoping Eddie had asked him to call

"I think he needs you" Nick was concearned

"Did he say that"

"No, but when he got done destroying his room...he paused...he's crying Janet" Nick explained and Janet just wept.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Nick thought he said something wrong

"I can't, Nick I just can't" and she hung up the phone and slid to the floor sobbing. Rooster couldn't help but notice and this time he was fully aware of his part in breaking Janets heart.

Nick gave Eddie a few minutes to compose himself before entering his room. His eyes were red and it was obvisous that it wasn't from the beating. "I called Janet"

"you shouldn't have" Eddie replied

"I gathered as much...you want to talk about it" Nick asked

"You know what I would like to do Nicky.."

"What's that"

"Go home, I want to just go home , will you take me" Eddie asked

"Sure buddy" Nick said as he patted Eddie on the shoulder

Once Janet regained controll her self she stood up wiped her eyes, took off her apron laid it on the bar and started to walk out. Sully knew what had happened "Meadows, take as much time as you need" he felt somewhat guilty for her heartache

"I'm not coming back, it's Eddie's bar, this is where he goes and I think I've taken enough away from him already" and she just walked out. Sully turned to rooster and said "I hope your happy"

Eddie was still in severe pain and rested his head againt the window for the majority of the ride. When they passed Janet's house he put his hand up to the window and let his fingers slowly slide down as a tear ran down his cheak. "Do you want to stop" Nick asked and Eddie just shook his head no. Once home Eddie headed up the stairs refusing help from any of the guy's. He stumbled into his room and threw his homecoming football through the window and into the street quickly grabbing the attention of the guy's as they stood up to go check on him. "Let him be, he's nursing more bruises" Nick said. Eddie put all of his strength into that fooball and managed to undo the little healing he had done. He grabbed his side in retching pain and reached for the bed nearly falling to the floor. After a few seconds he noticed Janet's picture on the table and picked it up as he slowly sat down. All the memories of thier time together was more than he could handle and he curled into a ball holding her picture next to him.He loved her and his heart was broken not like before with Rory, he was madly in love with Janet , he couldn't breathe without her. The guy's could hear him and all his pain. "What goes on with Eddie" Owen asked almost afraid of the answer "He's in love" Nick replied and they all sat around feeling Eddie's pain.


	2. Sully's

A few dayslater Eddie was up and moving around, still noticable were the cuts and bruiseson his face. Phil was glad to see him leave his room but he still hadn't ventured far from home in fear of running into Janet. "How you feeling buddy" Phil asked "ahh, I'm managing" he answered "I wasn't refering to your bruises" Phil knew this was going to be a touchy subject."How many times a day do I have to say I don't want to talk about it before you stop asking me if I want to talk about it" An annoyed Eddie answered "I'll be at Sully's" And with that Eddie was out the door before Phil could tell him.He knew it was Janet's day off but he coldn't help but wish he could see her face again. No one dare broach the subject of Janet to Eddie. Rooster was working the and completly ignored the fact that Eddie was sitting at the end of the bar as he had always done. Sully thought it best if he waited on him instead "You look like shit" Sully mentioned as he sat Eddie's beer in front of him. Eddie shoved the beer back "I want him to get it" saying it loud enough for Rooster to hear. "Eddie this isn't going to change what happened" Sully warned "If he's man enough to sleep with her he should be man enough to face me" Eddie said beginning to fume. Rooster took a deep breath before bringing Eddie his beer. "Come on let's go, get it over with" A nervous Rooster said "Yeah we could do that but in the end your still going to have the only thing that matters, so I guess congratulation's are in order" eddie said as he raised his glass to Rooster. "There's something you should know, Eddie"

"I think I know enough, spare me the details"

"But that's just it you don't" Eddie didn't want to listen. He got up and went and sat in a booth before he lost histemper.He finally realized that Eddie truly loved and wanted to be with her but Rooster couldn't forget his own feelings.. When Ickey came in Eddie was the one bordering on spending the night in the corner booth. Ickey knew what was wrong with Eddie because he had just went through something all to similar.

"Was she here" Ickey asked Sully

"Janet doesn't work here anymore" he replied

"What you talking about" Ickey asked

"She's working at the Johnson Inn, has been since he dumped her"

"Aint nobody paddles that hard to get something they sent up the river" Ickey said

Ickey took a seat in the booth with Eddie. "I don't need a babysitter" said Eddie

"Dude she's not coming"

"I know, she's off on Thursday's" Eddie replied half lit

"ain't no need for pretending , it's me your talking to, Ickey remember"

"Look I just came here to have a few beers"

"Naaahaaa, that aint how its playing, and we both know it, your sitting here hoping she comes but she ain't"

"Just leave me alone" Eddie said irritated as the pain of his injuries started to show through.

"If I let you sit here untill she walks through that door, your going to be drunker than I am" and Ickey took him home


	3. Nick and Hannah

Two weeks had passed and Eddie was up moving around pretty good. Phil was glad to see him leave his room but he had yet to venture far from home again. With every day that passed Janet missed being at Sully's, she missed her friends, the memories and seeing Eddie walk through the door. She hadn't even spoken to Hannah in almost three weeks. Hannah knew she needed her space and tried to accomadate. Work and home seemded to be the only place Janet wanted to go. Anywhere else she would risk running into Eddie. Rooster was the last person she wanted to see and though Eddie was front and center in her mind she knew he wouldn't react well to seeing her. Heartbroken and lonely she continued to work and spend her evenings staring out the window wishing to see Eddie's truck pull up. Sully came to see her and begged her to come back to work but she wouldn't budge. He was finally going on the trip of a lifetime and asked her to run the bar for a few weeks until he got back. She agreed on one condition that he tell Eddie she was going to be there. He agreed but with full intentions of not fulfilling his end of the bargain. He hugged her and told her the he thought of her and Eddie like his own childern, that everything happens for a reason and all will be fine in time.

When Thursday rolled around and Eddie headed down the stairs for Sully's Pizza Girl sprang from the couch and stood in front of him. "Where are you going" she asked " To Sully's" he answered "stay watch a movie with us" she begged until she convienced him to sit down "What are we watching" Phil asked "A true classic" she answered as she twitched her face and shrugged her shoulders before climbing into Phil's lap. Eddie just grinned at Phil he was happy someone had found that kind of happiness. When the movie started Eddie became upset "she put you up to this" he asked "put me up to what" she said confussed " I got to go" he said as he walked out the door. "okay, what was that about" she asked Phil "ON THE WATER FRONT" he said as he watched threw the window at Eddie punch the side of his truck "the movie" she said even more confused "not so much the movie as THE MOVIE" and he began to tell her the story just as an excited Eddie had told him all those months ago. Pizza Girl knew Janet would be at Sully's so she called Hannah.

Eddie didn't even notice Janet's car in the parking lot until he had already got out of his truck. He turned around and grabbed the door handle but stopped Nick pulled up and could see what was happening. "Running isn't going to make it all go away" he said "Trust me I know better than anyone" Eddie took a deep breath and walked in but this time he didn't pause at the door to savor the moment he would lay eye's on Janet he headed straight for a table in the back. Nick motioned for Karen and she brought them some beer. Janet had been in the back taking care of the weeks deliveries so long that neither of them felt she was there. Eddie got up and walked to the bar where Karen was at "Can I get another round" he asked "She's in the back, Sully was supposed to tell you she would be here before he left" she said as she began to pour his beer. "Where's Sully" he asked "Alaska the trip of a lifetime, he begged her to come back while he's gone" Eddie was confused and didn't understand what she was saying. "Nobody told you, Janet quit while you were in the hospital, she said something about this being your bar " Eddie took his beer and headed back towards his table that Ickey and Owen had now joined. When Rooster saw Eddie he decided to break his promise not to speak to her and when she came through the door yelling at rooster to leave her alone it wasjust in time to see the back of Eddie's head, it was loud enough the whole bar could hear and it was suddenly silent Eddie stopped dead in his tracks and closed his eyes but never turned around he stood there so long the guys began to worry that he might do something he would regret. But he didn't he fought back the tears and walked back to the table and sat with his back to the bar. Janet immediately felt sick and Karen handed her a tray of beer for another table. Janet delivered the beer but appeared to be faint and had been for several days. The Heartache was taking its toll on her. When Karen's shift ended there was only Rooster and Janet to serve beer. Owen got up to get more beer and Eddie grabbed his arm, if they hadn't been friends they would have probably fought. "Don't make her come over here" Nick insisted "Man, you love her why you want to do that to her" Ickey added slightly disgusted at the thought of Eddie being so cold hearted. Eddie had no intentions of making her come to the table he stood up and was half way to the bar when Hannah walked in "Your not going to, not this way" Hannah said as she pushed him back to the table. "Thank's Hannah" Nick said "Your not going to want to thank me when I'm done" she said nervously "You should mind your own business, Hannah Jane" Eddie said trying to put her in her place "See that's the thing, I haven't minded my business for a long time and your right it's time to be accountable, I'm going to and then maybe you will" She nearly yelled at him

"Hannah, don't" Eddie wasn't in the mood for any more truth telling

"Remember the night you left, well it just happened to be the same night Rory dumped Eddie"

"and this is important because.." Nick asked

"Because that's the night I slept with Hannah" Eddie blurted out. Ikcey and Owen just looked at each other completely blown away.

"We were both lonely and needed something to hold on to, it was stupid but it happened and …."

Nick interrupted "Sam"

"He's your kid, I took a paternity test when he was born" Eddie said ashamed of his actions. Ickey and Owen decided it was time to find a nice comfy stool at the bar and ordered some double shots. "I guess she finally told him" Janet said as she swigged a shot herself. Ickey just mouthed the word "WOW" and Owen downed both of their shots.

"Then who is Gavin Goddard" Nick asked very confused

"My mom thought if you knew about me and Eddie you wouldn't come back, so after a few weeks when I found out I was pregnant and you clearly weren't coming back she introduced me to Gavin and it doesn't really take a genius to figure out why he believed he was Sam's dad"

"You knew you pregnant and you still slept with Gavin" Everything was starting to sink in

"I was young and scared, I couldn't take care of a baby by myself" Hannah didn't make excuses just explinations

"That's why you stayed on the Ridge, Hannah and Sam" Nick said looking at Eddie as he just nodded

"Nick, I know your mad but please let me tell Ray before you do anything" Hannah begged

"Wow, that's a lot to process…who else knew" he asked in complete shock

"My parents, Sam and Gavin have known for several years, Ray knows about Eddie but I haven't told him about Gavin"

"How did you keep a secret that big in a place like Knight's Ridge" Nick asked

"Well, there is one more person that knows" Hannah hesitantly said looking at Eddie

"You have got to be kidding me" Eddie slammed his beer down

"Hey, we can talk tomorrow" Nick said to Eddie and Eddie took the cue to leave. Hannah and Nick talked for another hour before leaving. Ickey and Big O hung around to make sure Janet was okay.

When Eddie got home he couldn't go to bed there was to much swimming around in his head. He turned the tv on and for the first time watched ON THE WATER FRONT in it's entirety. Phil awoke to find Eddie asleep on the couch, it was the first time in weeks he had slept more than a few minutes at a time and Pizza Girl realized why. He had watched the movie that reminded him of Janet


	4. Peanut Butter Cookies

When he woke up he headed to Best Friend Windows to talk with Nick. This wasn't going to be easy and Nick would be well within his rights to kick him out of the business. When he walked in Nick was sitting at his desk.

"You look rested, wouldn't have anything to do with getting all that off your chest last night" Nick said sarcaticly

"I'm sorry Nick, there's no excuse for me not telling you about Sam" Eddie was willing to take the full responsibility of his actions

"And I should have come back, butI didn't, youdidn't, Hannah didn't, doesn't matter why or how or who, it want change anything, I'll still missed ten years of his life" Nick was flinging his arms and his tone had deepened

"Nicky, If I could take it back I would" Eddie felt like he was the biggest a-- on the planet.

"I have now, I have Sam, I will always love Hannah even if we're not together, and I have you and that means more to me than some stupid mistake ever will, we'll figure out how to work it out in time" Nick explained "But for now will you please do some work I'm tired of carrying your butt around here"

Eddie began to go through the invoices on his desk when he came across a piece of note paper that had been folded in half "We taking IOU's around here now" Eddie asked "oh, no that was in the bag with those cookies you had on your desk" The look on Eddie's face nearly mortified Nick "Sorry, Owen didn't think you would mind" Nick said "He really enjoyed them said they were the best he ever had wanted to know where you got them" "Janet" Eddie replied as he threw the note in the trash. Nick left to meet Aubrey for lunch and decided Eddie would get more work done if he wasn't around anyway.Eddie couldn't help but pick the note up and held it for a while before he slowly began to read it

_Hey, it's me. __Just wanted to say good morning, again.__ Waking up with you has to be the best part of my day, well of course with the exception of going to bed, when your around my night's aren't lonely and though it's taken me some time to get to where I am I wouldn't have wanted to do it with anyone other than you. I have never been happier than I am writing you this note. Wishing you a good day, I figure you'll be reading this as soon as you get to the shop__, can't think of many reasons that could keep you from peanut butter cookies.__ It's funny I know how much you love theese cookies, cold beer and rainy day's but I don't know how much you love me__. I think you do or at least it feels like you do. So, if __your__ not going to say it first I will. I love you James Edward __Latekka_

_Janet_

Eddie smiled the biggest smile. Janet had overcome her insecurities and even though he had yet to say it ; she felt like he loved her, he was happy for a few seconds before it all came rushing back. She had written the note several weeks ago the same day he lied about Rory, the same day she slept with Rooster. He realized the ramification of his omission about Rory being in town. If he hadn't been enamered with Rory he wouldn't have forgotten about the cookies Janet had made for him. He was torn between anger at Janet and his love for her. He should have told her that he loved her months ago but he didn't and now he was going to have to live with never having seen her face when he did.


	5. Pizza Girl

Eddie found out through the gossip that his broken heart was public knowledge. Every one steered clear of him. Even the women took a wide birth when they saw him walk into a place. Not that he would have asked anyone out but it was obvisious he would have been rejected. All of Knights Ridge had been aware Eddie was in love with Janet for quite some time. You could see it in the way he looked at her. The guy's were feeling somewhat guilty for not confronting Eddie about his Love for Janet months ago they knew he was in denial but never thought something would happen before he realized it. The thing was Eddie knew he was in love with her from the first time two years ago when he realized buying the house a shot was just an excuse to talk to Janet. But being the ladies man and a reputation to uphold he wouldn't let his self admit it. He really didn't know how she hadn't figured out something was up when the same guy comes in three times a day. Denial allowed him to continue his current lifestyle until the night he asked Janet out. It took a longtime for him to be comfortable with the knew feelings he was having and he felt it was all in hast asit was now over. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was early morning and Eddie had to be at the Doctors office by 8:00 to get some of his stiches out. He thought he might go by the store and pick up some groceries sincestarvation was imminet as he had not been in a while. He went to ask Phil if he what he needed but found it strange that Phil wasn't up yet. "Hey you ..." Eddie had walked in on Phil and Pizza Girl and immediatly turned around "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in last night" he said embarrased at seeing Pizza Girl mounted atop Phil. "No worries,just Pillow talk" she said as she began to lay flat on Phil with her arms crossed under her head onto his chest "It's cool we're covered" Phil said to Eddie. "I can come back later" Eddie said "oh, come on like Eddie Latekka's scared of a naked woman" Pizza Girl said making fun of Eddie. Eddie slowly turned around to ensure Phil was covered. Pizza Girl naked not so bad Phil on the other hand he had seen before and didn't want to see again. "I was going to the store, you need something" he asked "Yeah I made a list just don't no where it's at" Phil said as he started to get up "Woah" Eddie said putting his hands up infront of his face. "You two need to grow up Pizza Girl said as she half pulled the sheet around her self to get the list. When she bent over to get the note off the floor Eddie gave Phil a all to understandable grin before leaving. 

"What was that" he asked PG

"What was what " she said back to Phil as if she had no idea what he was upset about

"You've got the hot's for him" he said 

"Sure he's hot and judging by the number of women he's been with he must have some serious moves but not really my type" she said still ignoring the severity of the conversation.

Phil was dumbfounded by her remark and his face showed it. PG tried to ease his angst by slipping back ontop of him but he took it as her being turned on by Eddie. 

- - - - - - - - - - -

Even after Hannah told Ray that Nick was Sam's father he still wanted to marry her. He had known deep down for years that it was Nick. Everyone was fully aware that there was no way Nick would let Ray adopt Sam which only caused Big Cat to go after him and his friends that much more. Nick had slowly started spending alone time with Sam. It was working well for him and Nick. Even the commander seemed to perk up when Sam was around. "So does then mean I should call you ….." Sam questioned the Commander as a loss for what he would prefer. "How bout you just call be cowboy, umm, cowboy I like the sound of that" the commander said back to Sam and rubbed him on the head. "Well, what about you Nick, I mean " Sam said still adjusting to it all "Nick is good, we can worry about all that later but right now I think we are going to miss the movie if you don't hurry with that piece of pie" Leslie had been feeding the boy everything in sight since he arrived. When he dropped Sam off at home Ray was there. "Thanks, Nick" Hannah said standing in the front door. Ray soon walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist as a way of staking his claim. "What goes on, Nicholson" he asked "Not much, what about you Ray" Nick asked "oh, couldn't be better if I tired" Big Cat said to him as he smelled Hannah's hair "Eddie usually takes him to little league try outs so let him know if your going to" Hannah said "I will" Nick answered as he turned to leave

Later that day Eddie and Phil were sitting on the couch. Eddie reading a sports magazine and Phil curiously staring at him. "What goes on, Phil" Eddie asked "Nothing much" Phil answered abruptly "I figured after what I walked in on this morning, you'd be in a better mood" Eddie said joking at Phil

"You just think you're all that don't you" Phil again was being very abrupt and almost childish

"I think that myth has been dispelled" Eddie answered as he remembered his broken heart

"I didn't mean anything this morning, she loves you" he added

"Janet loves you" Phil said changing his demeanor as if Eddie had forgotten about her and causing him to walk out.


	6. Eddie and Owen

"Have you decided what your going to do about Big Cat" Nick asked Eddie 

"It's being handled" Eddie answered

"Not that I wouldn't like to see him suffer, just tell me your not going to do anything stupid" Nick asked. "Trust me I got the Big Cat handled" 

"So, hey I was thinking I might tag along with you and Sam to little leauge" Nick asked

"I'm still preety stiff, you should take him" Eddie knew that it was Nicks place but he would miss the time he had with Sam. He had been a part of his life for 10 years.

Like clockwork the guy's showed up at 3:00 on Saturday for their jam session. Phil didn't seem to be in the mood. "What goes on Phil" Ickey asked "the world is an unfair place" Phil mumbled "He's just sore because I interrupted something this morning" Eddie said with a smirk, his feet still propped on the table. "Pizza Girls Hot" Owen said "What was that like" he added looking at Eddie "ahh, she's alright" Eddie answered as if he wasn't attracted to her at all"I'm sitting right here" Phil said irritated "Dude, what's wrong with you" Ickey added ignoring Phil "He's still in love with Janet" Nick added "Yeah, but Pizza Girl naked.." Owen added "I didn't see muchbesides Phil's ugly butt was there" Eddie said to the guy's trying to take the heat off of him "okay, if your done disrespecting my lady" Phil said as he motioned to the stage with the drum sticks in hand "Sorry but she's still hot" Ickey added as he took the sticks from Phil

They finished the first song "Hey I got to go" Owen said "Wait where are you going" Nick asked "Sorry Nicky, I've got a date with Allison" Owen said "I'll follow you out" Eddie said as he stood up and followed him to his car "Hey how's things going between you two" Eddie asked "Living without her, it's just not something I'm want to do, so I'm working on it" Owen said "Yeah, but sleeping with another man, isn't that unforgivable" Eddie asked "I don't know but I'm going to, I have to, I love her" Owen said admitting to his self for the first time that he was going back to Allison "What happened between you and Janet" Owen asked "She slept with Rooster Russo" he said hanging his head "When" Owen was shocked "The night Matt and his goons came after me" Eddie had a hard time admitting it "Are you sure" Owen still didn't believe it "She told me herself" Eddie said raising his eyebrows "Why, would she do that she loves you, everybody can see that" Owen was doing his best to be there for Eddie "I don't want to make you late, man" Owen could tell Eddie had gotten the jitters when he mentioned the L word "You need to talk about it so you might as well start" Owen said as theyleaned against Eddie's truck"Janet knew Rory was in town and I wasn't telling her so she came over and saw me and Rory kissing" Eddie said picking at his hand "She didn't even ask me she just jumped to conclusions" "I don't know many women who would be alright with the whole kissing your ex-girlfriend scenario" Owen was talking with his hands "I stopped it, I knew she wasn't the one I wanted to be with" Eddie tried to explain his actions "Why didn't you tell Janet Rory was here" Owen asked "I didn't want all those old feelings to get in the way of we had going" "what you had going, you say that like it's a bet or something and we both know your in love with her" Eddie didn't verbally agree but he didn't argue either " I'm still in love with you feelings or I can't believe you're here feelings, either way Janet had a right to know about them" Owen told Eddie knowing he didn't want to hear it "But if she already knew, why didn't she say something" Eddie asked "I've been thinking about the whole Allison and Ickey thing and I think she was saying something was wrong for a long time , I just wasn't listening so I guess I'm a little to blame too" Owen said "It's not your fault she cheated on you" Eddie didn't want Owen feeling responsible "Your right, she chose to have sex with him but I let her down when she needed me, think about it maybe Janet did try to talk to you about it" Owen said as he patted Eddie on the back and headed to his car. Eddie began to wonder if Janet had tried to talk to him. She couldn't have known Rory was at Best Friend Windows, could she. But then again how did she find out in the first place she was only there for a day. He wished he would have asked her but he was so mad and hurt he didn't even think he just started yelling. 


	7. Sully

Sully was already aweek overdue to return from his trip and Janet was worried something happened. Karen tried to conveince her that nothing could hurt Sully but her gut was telling her something different. "This sully thing really has you worked up, your as pale as a ghost" Karen said "I think it's from having to look at Rooster" she replied as Rooster brought the phone to her. He pretended he didn't over hear what Janet had said but it was no surprise to him, he knew they would never be friends again. He was worse than he ever thought Eddie would be. He used her insecurities to get what he wanted, it was dirty and he knew it. Janet was in shock as she hung the phone up. "Eddie" Karen asked. "No, it was the anchorage police chief, Sully's plane went missing a week ago and they are calling the off the search" Janet was in shock as was Rooster and Karen. How could Sully's be Sully's without him. They had lost a friend. "Someone needs to tell Eddie" she said as she wiped her tears. "He should hear it from you" Karen said and Janet went to tell him.

It was late and Eddie had already gone up to his room when Janet arrived Pizza girl answered the door and could tell something was wrong. She explained what had happened to her and Phil."Eddie needs to know" She said trying not to cry again "He's in his room" Phil said "I'm here if you need me" Pizza Girl was always supportive that's one of the many reasons Phil was in love with her. She knocked on Eddie's door but there was no answer, so she eased the door open she was trying not to intrude but she didn't want him to be blind sited by the news on the street. He was asleep and she wanted so bad to stand there and watch him but she didn't have the right so she quietly called his name. He hadn't slept hard since she broke his heart and he heard her the first time she said his name. God, how he loved the sound of it. It had been so long since he had heard her say his name but the present didn't let him embrace the moment for long. He sat up half awake and looked her dead in the eye. His anger was gone, he didn't feel the need to hurt her anymore he just wasn't ready to have her this close. "Why are you here" he asked "There's something you need to know" she said trying not to upset him "I don't want to know, I know enough don't make it worse" he asked of her "It's Sully, his plane crashed a week ago and they have called off the search, I just thought you should know" She said and turned to leave "Janet" Eddie said "Yeah" she replied "Thank you" and with that she walked out the door before she said or did something to make him yell again. Eddie wanted to take her in his arms and tell her he loved her but it wouldn't be right he couldn't be with her and he wasn't going to make things worse than they already were. It was dark and she didn't see her note laying on the table nor her picture at his bedside.


	8. Janet

With all the emotions from Rory, Rooster, the break up, a new job, and Sully Janet was showing signs of the stress it was causing more every day. She had felt run down for ever since she confessed her sins to Eddie. She tried to pull it all together but it just wasn't that simple anymore. Ickey had stopped by the bar to ease some of his own pain. When he walked in he could tell something wasn't right with Janet. She didn't seem like herself and Ickey could tell she was ill. To ill to drive home. He had come to know Janet and offered to take her home but he felt she needed to see a doctor. He wanted to call Eddie but she wouldn't let him. It wasn't long before he overheard the Doctors and Nurses determine the problem so he called Pizza Girl. Hannah and Ray were on a trip out of town to submit a bid on a new building.It was a great opportunity for Ray to expand his business.Eddie answered the Phone and Ickey asked to speak to Pizza Girl. Eddie and Phil were listening closely wanting to know what Ickey and Pizza Girl would have to talk about. When Pizza Girl hung up the phone she asked to speak to Phil in private.Eddie quickly grasped that he wasn't supposed to know what was going on"Fine, I get it you don't have to rub my face in it" Eddie said as he made his way upstairs. Pizza Girl told Phil about Janet's miscarraige and that she needed to go to her.Phil promised not to say anything to Eddie until she had a chance to talk to Janet. Ickey was relieved to see her, he wasn't comfortable in the situation and he didn't know what to say to Janet . "Hey how you doing" she asked Janet

"The Doctor said I could go home , but I'll have to come back tomorrow " Janet said amazingly calm.

"I called Hannah, she said she will be here before lunch tomorrow, but I'm your girl if you need me" She smiled

"Did they say what happened" she asked

"They said that sometimes things just happen for the best but I know the self inflicted stress didn't help" She said accepting the situation

"You didn't know" Pizza Girl asked

"I was late but I just thought it because I've been so emotional lately and then when I started I figured it was so heavy because I was late" Janet explained

"I totally don't mean to be intrusive but do you want me to call Eddie or maybe... Rooster" she said gritting her teeth not knowing who's baby it would have been.Hannah filled her in about the Rooster situation.Pizza Girl took Janet home and offered to stay but she wanted to be alone. When she got back Phil was still up watching T.V. so she snuggled up next to him on the couch. "How is she, shouldn't someone be with her" Phil asked "She wants to be alone, I can understand that" Pizza Girl said as they watched t.v. with her head on his shoulder. Eddie had overheard the conversation and when they headed to the bedroom he began pacing the floor. He knew it was something about Janet so he broke down decided to just ask. When he got to Phil's door it was open, they were in the bathroom getting ready for bed and were discussing the situation. Eddie stood and listened, not really ease dropping but he couldn't turn away. "How far a long was she" Phil asked "8 or 9 weeks" the second Pizza Girl got the word's out of her mouth they walked out of the bathroom and saw Eddie in the doorway.He looked as though someone had stolen his sole."Where is she" Eddie asked in a nearly mute tone "She's wants to be alone, Eddie" Pizza Girl answered. "Where is she" he asked again. His face filled with anger "She's at home" Phil told him breaking his word to Pizza Girl "She has a right to privacy" Pizza Girl snapped at him "It was his baby " he answered knowing how much pain Eddie was in rather than anger. Eddie just turned and walked away."Eddie" Phil said and then was at a loss for words and the few seconds he paused trying to find them meant he wasn't able to catch Eddie as he went out the front door.


	9. The next morning

Eddie drove to Janet's with out emotion. There wasn't an ability to think after his whole world had come crashing down around him.Without hesitation he used the key he had yet to return to let his self in. She was in the bed, she wasn't crying or screaming or anything for that matter, she had very little expression and didn't even raise to see who had come in. Eddie never said a word as he climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her. She turned to him and burried her head into his chest but he remainded on top of the covers fully dressed he hadn't even taken his shoes off..She had obvisously changed her bed.But the new sheets and pillows couldn't take away the stabbing pain he had knowing he was laying where Rooster had been with his Janet.As hard as he tried he couldn't be mad that shewascarrying his baby when she turned to Rooster deep down he knew it would have never happened had she known. He tried to maintain his composure but he couldn't and Janet could feel him trimble as he sliently cried. When she woke the next morning her bed was empty. She thought for a second that she could have been dreaming but as she stepped into the living room she saw his keys and phone on the table. Not where they usually were but they lay just next to it. Eddie came through the front door and nearly frozewhen he realized Janet was up.He had stepped onto the porch as not to wake her.

"That was Hannah, she's stuck in traffic but she said to call her if you want to talk" He said in a low tone as he closed the door behind him and laid Janet's phone down.

"You don't have to stay" she said to him she felt he deservedthe opportunity to escape

"I'm going with you" He said as a gut reaction

"I can call Pizza Girl" she said looking straight at him but he could tell she was in another world.

"Damn't Janet, it wasn't enough I had to find out by accident, it was my baby to don't you think you've taken enough away from me already,do my feelings not matter to anyone in the God forsaken town" He said in anger and she turned away so she wouldn't cry. As she got dressed he sat down on the couch. When she came back he simply asked if she was ready and she nodded yes. He was in that waiting room for what felt like a life time before the nurse came to get him to go see her. It gave him plenty of time toregret his outrage at her while she was in such a state.She was brave and hadn't shed a tear since dawn broke. He just sat and waited with her. When the doctor came in he let Janet know she could go with a few orders. Particularly hard to swallow was the one about no sexual intercourse for a while. That had to be the last thing on thier minds to begin with. She hadn't eaten in nearly two days so he called in a order to Sully's on the way home. Rooster reconized the order to be thier usual and even though he knew she loved Eddie part of him still hoped they wouldn't get back together.Once she was in bed he headed to Sully's to pick up thier food. Rooster just had to be the one working. Owen and Ickey were in for Lunch when Eddie arrived.They asked how she was doing and Eddie told them she was sleeping. Owen having childern his self could understand the magnitude of loosing a child even if they were gone before you knew about them, he was concearned about Eddie but Eddie reassured him he would be okay in time. Rooster assumed they were talking about Sully and made a crack about how they ALL missed him and it was enough to send Eddie nearly over the edge. He went for Rooster for the first time since it had all happened. The hurt from losing Janet and thier baby was enough to make him want to kill him.Ickey and Owen were barly able to hold him back until they could talk him down. "It want change anything" Owen chanted.Owen walked Eddie out to see how he was handling everything.. Ickey looked over at Rooster "You got one h-ll of a set of nuggets there chicken, it's a shame your about to deep fry them" Rooster knew Sully and Eddie had been friends for a long time but something wasn't right he just couldn't put his finger on it. He thought maybe Eddie found out about her leaving with Ickey which he thought was just the next person on her list.


	10. LAtter that day

When Eddie got back, Hannah was sitting with Janet on the couch so he decided he would leave them be. Hannah insisted she had to pick up Sam and that he should stay. Janet didn't seem to be interested in her food and just kind of sat twirling it with her fork. "I thought that was your favorite" he asked "It is, I'm just not very hungry" she replied "The doctor said you should be in bed" he said as he tried to get her to go but it was obvious that she wasn't budging. "I would have told you if I had known" she said in a soft voice

"I know, so why didn't you call me last night" he asked

"Hannah told me how hard it was for you waiting until Sam was born to know, Even though it wasn't likely because you used protection, she said you were still a mess.I was afriad you wouldn't believe the baby was yours, I couldn't put you through that again" She was ashamed of all the hurt her actions had already brought.They sat is slience for several minutes beforeshe began to speak agian.

"I'm sorry, Eddie I never thought we would..." she paused trying to find the words

"make a baby" he said staring at his plate"we talked about the possibility when we decided not to use condoms anymore, I knew the pills weren't 100 percent,but I was willing to take that chance" he said

"The last time we made love you were already pregnant with my baby," he said mostly talking to his self emphasing the my and still a little in shock.

"yes, your's" she replied in defense to his tone

"You don't have to say it like having my baby would be the worst thing in the world" Eddie replied a little snippy and hurt

"Eddie you know I don't feel that way" and her eyes began to fill and he could tell she felt attacked and he knew she wasn't in any condition to argue. As much as he sometimes wanted to hurt her he never would have wantedit to bein this way

"How do we go from blissfully happy about to find out we're having a baby to ..." He cut his self short he couldn't muster the ability to speak the words he was so angry. Every time he spokeit was near tortue knowing he was in the same room as the love of his life that stomped his heart.

"Were you happy, Eddie did we really make love or were we just having fun, you never tell me what your thinking" she asked but he didn't answer. It was obvious that she was suffering from physical and emotional exhaustion and not up to the conversation. He was looking her dead in the eye and continued to do so for serveral minutes befoe saying:

"I think you would have been a great mom" Eddie said as he took her plate and laid her head in his lap. He sliped out once she fell asleep. They had managed to be civil long enough to help each other through the next couple of day's.


	11. The fate of Sully's

When Rooster came into work he immediatly noticed Eddie behind the bar with Karen."ahh, no customers behind the bar" He said with a cocky tone "He's helping me out by standing in for Janet" Karen explained "Sully left her in charge she can't play hookie" Rooster demanded "That's right she's in charge and I'm here so you just stay on that end of the bar and I'll stay on this end" Eddie said as more of an order pointing his finger "Where exactly is Janet" Rooster asked "What goes on with Janet is none of your business"Eddie insisted"What did you do to her" again Rooster didn't have the sence to shut his mouth. Karen interviened and convienced Rooster to let it go.For Eddie's sake he was glad it was a slow night. The guy's had ragged him about being a bar maid athough the tips he made from all thier jokes was quite good no wonder Janet didn't seem to be hurting for money. It was a tougher job than he ever realized and he was starting to see how the constant annoying comments from the general public could wear on your nerves.

After a couple day's Janet returned to work but took it easy. Eddie had been wonderfull in helping her out but she didn't dare hope for a reconciliation. They hadn't really talked about what happened the night Rory came back and she was happy with what little bit of Eddie she had. It had been a rough few days and after she was back on her feet they didn't see a whole lot of each other but he would call to check on her..She had accepted the way things were and Sully's death. Sully's daughter even asked Janet to continue running the bar untill all of his family could get together to decide what was next. She was more than to happy to, but she became very nervous when she got a call from the family's lawyer asking her to come in, he needed to discuss the fate of Sully's bar with her. Eddie and Janet were caught off guard to see one another there.

"What did the doctor say" he asked her trying to be descret in the crowded hallway but he knew she had a checkup that morning. She just looked at him searching his face trying to figure out why he cared. There was no more baby and he by all rights shouldn't care about her.

"I'm sorry, I guess its none of my businesss" he thought she was uncomfortable discussing such personal things with someone she was no longer intimit with

"I don't mind, he said I should talk about it anyway" she answered 

"I'm here" He was noticably shaken at the thought of something being wrong

"He said the baby wouldn't have made it even if I hadn't gotten drunk" she answered

"When were you drunk" he asked and she just looked at him not wanting to answer realizing this he asked "What was wrong" 

"They don't know, but suspect it had something with my hormones being so out a whack, they think it was a problem before I got pregnant" she explained just as the sectetary headed thier way

"Why are we here" Eddie asked her as they were being escorted into an office

"Glad you could make it, lets just get right to it. I asked you here because you were named in the will of a MR. Michael T. Sully. Appears that the only thing of value he owned was a place called Sully's. I understand it's a bar of some sorts anyway he left each of you a half intrest" the man said to them as if it wasn't a big deal

"What are you saying" Eddie asked

"I guess I'm saying congratulations, your partners" Edie and Janet were speach less and the man gave them a letter Sully had written for them. It contained a lot of memories, a few warnings and some words of wisdom in additon the P.S. at the bottom instructed Janet to not let Eddie sign his half over to her. Sully was right because Eddie immediatly had full intentions of doing just that, but Janet stood firm in Sully's wishes and refused to accept Eddie's half. They went back to Sully's to discuss the arrangements.


	12. hail Eddie

12

They went back to Sully's to discuss the arrangements.

"I cant jugle two business's, you should take Sully's" Eddie suggested

"Tell you what I'll make you a deal you can't refuse" Eddie almost cracked a full smile just from seeing her smile again "You continue to work at Best Friend Windows,I'll run the bar and you can belike asilent partner only almost slient, besides think of all the free beer" she said in her old flirtatious voice that always got to Eddie

"Doesn't hardly seem fair for you to do all the work and only get half the profits" Eddie said with a half laugh

"I was thinking more 60/40 and you could just helpwhere I need it" she said

"Yeah...he was flirtling...do I get to make a few minor decisions" Eddie replied happy to see she was standing up for herself and still slightly flirting.

"He'll sue if you fire him" she said

"I know that was the first thought to cross my mind" he said "and the second" she asked.Eddie gave her a smile as he walked over to the wall and took down the famed Hail Eddie picture.. When he went to take down his peewee football picture "Leave that one" she said "Why" he asked curiously "I have a feeling he would of had the same cute little grin" she said longing for the child that she didn't even know "He, what if it had been a girl" Eddie asked completly in love with her again as he stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. "Then little boys like that would have been your worst nightmare"Janet said as she turned to look up at Eddie and for the first time in a long time they smiled together. Rooster had heard enough to figure out why Janet had been off work and finally realized what her and Eddie had was the once in a lifetime thing and there would never be a Rooster and Janet no matter how much he wanted it to be.

"Hey, I've got something for you" she said as she walked back to the office and Eddie followed. She was digging around hunting the extra set of keys to the barwhen she became faint again. Eddie caught her and sat her in the chair at the desk. "everything okay" he asked kneeling infront of her "Yeah, I'm fine" she answered "have you eaten anything today" he asked already knowing the answer by the look on her face "I'll be right back" he said as he left to ask Karen to fix them some lunch. He came back with a glass of orange juice. "Drink" he said as he handed her the glass and pulled up a chair so close infront of her that his legs were stradling hers. "It's barely been over a week, are you sure your okay" he asked "Dr. Campbell said I might feel like this for a while at least until everything goes back to normal, he gave me some pills to help level out my horemones" she answered "You should take a few more days off" he said as Karen brought their lunch in "He's right, I can handle things around here for a few day's" Karen insisted on her way back to the bar. "I can't handle all the silence, work keeps my mind off of it" she said "Come stay with me, just till you feel better" he asked "Why" she asked caught off guard "I could take care of you, since you obvisously can't" he said as he pushed her plate in front of her "Besides Phil could keep you company, I don't think he's got any plans" Eddie said jokinly "I don't want your pitty" she said "It's not pitty, you need some help" he said with his hand nowon her leg. 

"Are you sure it's such a good idea, I know you haven't forgot what I did" she said

"No, I haven't forgot" he said abruptly as he stood up and began to pace the small office

"and I haven't forgotten that you repeatedly lied to me about Ms. Spanolli either" she said in a somewhat jealous and disgusted tone that was very notable is her facial expression

"I hardly think an omission would be considered repeatedly lying" he said still not accepting responsibility for his actions

"believe what you want to , Eddie" she said completey exhausted 

"How did you know about the spanolli" he asked the second what she had said registered

"I wasn't at work five minutes before Sully and Rooster started in about it" she answered

"It didn't take a genius to figure out what all that was about when I saw her" she added

"You saw Rory" He asked not so much angry as he was trying to fill in the pieces of the puzzle. His arms were crossed and he was leaned against the desk

"yep, she made a beline straight over here when she left the shop so she could tell me how sad you were, I tried to believe she was just concearned about you but when she left without ordering anything it was pretty obvious why she was here" Janet stared at her hands

"you already knew she was back when I came to see you at Sully's, and you didn't say anything" he said 

"I knew she was back when I called you" she said quietly resigning herself to reality again

"and you asked what goes on with me" he said as he had a light bulb moment

"Eddie, I think we've learned enough in the last week about consequences" she said

"Hey, Do you remember when we talked about the consequences of not using any protection" "Of course I do, we didn't reach that decision lightly" she replied "I know, it's just…. That night before, I knew you had been to that little boutique on Madison, I saw the bag in the laundry room and I peaked….he let out a smirk that closely resembled a laugh…… and I knew in that moment that I wanted to have that feeling with you that's why I brought it up the next morning…I…I never thought in a million years you would agree to it or that I would even ask you to, but all I wanted was to be completely next to you, no encumbrances. I've never done that before but I was willing to accept any consequences it might include" he said now completely exposed "I felt the same way" she said softly "I know the number of women I've been with bothers you, hell it bothers mebut you should know that night was a first time for me and you became the one and only person I have ever had that feeling with" he couldn't believe he had confessed that not knowing if it was the same for her, she by no means was a virgin when they meet but he was quite sure she hadn't been as lose as he was"and for that reason I can't pretend you don't need me right now" he said before he took her home with him. 


	13. Settling the score

13

She was exhausted and it showed. The meds the doctor had her on only intensified the feeling. "Go on up, you know where everything's at if you want to take a bath" he told her and she accepted his offer. She came back down to ask if he would call Hannah and get her to bring some of her things when she heard him talking to Phil and stopped on the stairs "Where have you been, you haven't answered your phone all day" Phil said as he walked in the room. He hadn't seen Janet come in. "I've been busy" Eddie answered "What did the lawyer want" Phil was bugging him for answer's "To read Sully's will" Eddie was in another world "Did he leave you his collection of nudey magazines" "Something like that….he left me his bar well half anyway" Eddie answered as he rubbed the back of his head. Janet nearly laughed listening to them argue like an old married couple"who has the other half" phil asked in shock and very curious "Janet" Eddie answered knowing Phil was about to ask a hundred questions he stopped him "She's upstairs, she's having a hard time and needs to rest so as much as I hate to break up the band can you skip practice tomorrow" Eddie asked "Does this mean you found a way to forgive her" Phil asked hopeful "No, I don't know if I ever will, but she needs me right now" Eddie answered as Janet walked into the room "Don't cancel it, I wouldn't mind the distraction if you don't mind me being here" she said to Phil. "I've never had a groupie before" he answered as he hugged Janet, Pizza Girl will be thrilled to see you I think she get's tired of listening to me" and with that he left the room 

"What happened to the bath" Eddie asked "I was going to call Hannah to bring me so things" she replied "I haven't moved anything so it's all where you left it" he answered. He sat on the couch and when Phil walked in they talked some more. Eddie decided he had something he needed to take care of so he went upstairs to change into a more comfortable shirt before tackling the task at hand. He walked into his room and could immediately smell Janet's bubblebath, she had shown up at his house in the middle of the night with it and a bottle of wine a few weeks before their dreaded seperation. They never made it past the wine.

She seemed different, she had left the bathroom door open, and he couldn't help but watch as her clothes dropped to the floor and she stepped into the hot tub of water. He couldn't resist walking into the bathroom and kneeling beside the tub he picked up her wash cloth and squeezed the soapy water over her shoulder before gently washing down the front of her chest. She didn't even flinch this time at the thought of him seeing her so vulnerable. He bathed most of her body skipping over the most private of parts before he found hisself restling some all to familiar thoughts. "you left a gown here, I'll put it on the bed before I leave, there's something I have to take care of" he said trying to contain his rapidly rising emotions. "Will you be okay" he asked and she just nodded. Eddie stood removing his arms from the water, suds still clinging he shook them off gently and laid Janet's towel across the side of the tub. Phil was about to answer the door when Eddie came down the stairs still drying with a hand towel. "Call me if she needs something" he instructed Phil "understood, but do I want to know why you smell like a fresh summer breeze" Phil couldn't resist reminding Eddie that he loved Janet. Pizza Girl was the one at the door and Eddie barely even spoke to her on his way out . "Where is he running to" she asked "more like who he's running from" Phil said as he pointed upstairs and whispered Janet. "She's upstairs, are they.." she asked also in a whisper "He's convienced his self that he only brought her here because she needs him but I think it's because he need's her" Phil said as he took his love in his arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Eddie headed straight to Sully's reached over the bar and grabbed two beers.He Twisted the tops off and handed one to Rooster. He was dumbfounded as Eddie clinked his bottle against Roosters and made his self comfortable at a table slumping in the chair with one foot propped on his other knee sitting almost sideways to the table.Rooster was unsure of Eddie but knew he would have already killed him if he wanted to so he agreed to sit. "How long" Eddie asked "How long have you been trying to get into her bed" he asked again "since high school" Rooster answered and Eddie continued to swig his beer peering over it at him "It took me 12 years to do something you managed to do in 3 months" Rooster said with humility "Why do you know that" Eddie asked beginning to wonder if something had been going on for a while "Because she was scared to death for you to see her naked, she's not blind Eddie she knows what kind of women you sleep with" Rooster finally had something to pin on Eddie's conscience "why did she come to you" Eddie asked trying to hide his jealousy "Because she knew I loved her and that was something you wouldn't give her" Rooster answered "loved her" Eddie said raising his voice "You don't know anything about what I feel for Janet" Eddie was now downing his beer at an alarming rate. "You can't blame a guy for trying, lord knows you've come up with some lines for the ladies, come on a talking raccoon I can't believe she fell for that" he added causing Eddie to sit up straight"I may have used a little creativity but I have never pretended to be someone's friend just so I could have sex with them" Eddie said as he stood up. He leaned over and put his hand on the back of Rooster's chair he quietly said "it was a singing kola bear named Ernesto" before leaving. He did what he came to do, settle things with Rooster.

After stopping by Janet's house to collect some of her things it was starting to ease into late evening. He walked in and headed straight up the stairs "Their in the kitchen devouring some Rocky Road, word of advice don't expect them to share" Phil said reading his paper and never looking up as he walked into the living room. It was a wonder he never ran into things.Eddie walked into the kitchen and found Pizza Girl and Janet dressed for bed and enjoying life's simple pleasures."Phil nearly lost an arm, so you might want to be careful" Pizza Girl said to Eddie as she left the kitchen. "you want some" Janet asked as she held up a spoon. Eddie excepted quietly by pulling up a chair and diving in. "You've been drinking" she said noticing the smell of alcohol and Eddie just raised his eyebrows "How bad did you hurt him" she askedbut neither stopped eating thier icecream "it's going to sting for a while" Eddie answered and Janet picked up his hand to inspect the damage noticing there was none"what did you hit him with"she asked as shestood up to go to bed"a cement truck" he answered as he watched her walk out of the kitchen wearing a scarlet red satin gown that he knew contained a matching gown with delicate black lacing he had bought her for thier tip to Providence. He had told Janet he intended to spend the night on the couch but it was pretty much occupied purposely so he felt.

Janet was already asleep when he came in, so he eased the door shut only to feel her satin robe beneath his hand where she hung on the door nob. He had full intentions of making love to her as he took off his shirt and pants and crawled into bed before he realized that she wouldn't be physically up to it. Defeated he laid next to her most of the night unable to sleep, he finally decided thatit would be enough just to hold and kiss her but as he raised todo soshe rolled over catching him in the rib with an elbow. He jerked in pain startling her awake. "I'm sorry,their still sore, I didn't expect you to be here" she said as shetouched his side "Yeah, well it turns out the couch is a popular spot" he said holding his side and trying to laugh off the pain. "Phil" she said as she realized she was touching his bare skin and quickly removed her hand. He never let on about his urge to be with her and they both spent the rest of the nights facing opposite side of the bed. 


	14. Acceptance

The guy's were somewhat floored to see they had two groupies. Janet was leaning to one side with her feet proped under her. Eddie was sitting just close enough that her feet were bumping against his leg, he was relaxed with a beer in one hand and the other streched along the back of the couch behind her. Pizza Girl was of course dancing around. Eddie never could resist a Dork comment but Janet started to throw a pillow at him for making fun of the guy'scausing him to flinch and hold his hands up to protect his side "Their still sore from last night" he pleaded and guy's pretend to let it go unnoticed. 

Usually the guy's enjoyed some down time to discuss things after practice but this time for the first time women were present in the room and it made them feel somewhat awakward."This is wierd" Owen said trying to break the ice.The girls quickly sensed they were in the wayand decide to fill the typical woman's roll of preparing snacks and delivering beer just to let the guy's feel special. As soon as the girls were out of sight they all slid to the edges of thier seats to talk

"So, what happened to your ribs last night" Nick asked laughing

"Someone wouldn't get off the couch" Eddie said throwing a piece of the label he had peeled from his beer at Phil

"okay, I don't want to know what that's about" Nick answered back

"Why are the chicks here" Ickey asked somewhat concearned the band was doomed

"It's complicated" Eddie said trying to avoid the conversation all together

"What's so complicated, you brought her home with you,I saw you get her bag out of your truck this morning so things must not have went to bad last night" Phil said knowing he may be going a little to far

"Come on give us the dirt" Ickey said

"Nothing happened, she just lost a baby last week give me some credit would ya" Eddie said in a nasty tone

"I know, I was there remember, but we all heard what you said" Ickey said trying to get Eddie to open up

"fine, I was fixing to kiss her..but that was it I know she's not ready..but she rolled over and I caught her elbow" He started out like he was going to tell them something juicy and ended completly lax

"What did she say" Nick asked

"Nothing, she doesn't know and she's not going to" Eddie said ending the conversation as they heard the girls coming from the kitchen. Pizza Girl sat a six pack and a plate of sandwich's on the table. Eddie had to lean back in order for Janet to get by but he did just enough without moving an inch more than he had to let her pass. She stopped infront of him and handed him a fresh beer that she carried seperate from the guy's and as he reached up to grab it their eyes met and they just stood there for a moment. So far the only people that knew what actually happened were Owen and Phil. Ickey and Nick had yet to be completly filled in. They guy's again pretended not to notice with the exception of Ickey "Check it, that aint nothing" he said and they all shouted "SHUT UP ICKEY" Eddie used his hand to push Janet aside by the hip and glared at Ickey but Janet kept her cool, she had a fondness for him and simply said "leave Ickey alone, I'm sure you bafoons couldn't wait until I left the room, but I'm the one that screwed up so can you please wait until I'm not around to hound Eddie about it" she said and they all immediatly changed the subject. Eddie was somewhat taken aback that she defended him, it was a rare occasion that anyone defended Eddie's actions. 

That night Eddie crawled into bed before Janet came out of the bathroom. He was expecting to see her in the same gown but this time she was in one he had brought her from home. It was white cotton and nearly see through, not the most erotic thing he had ever seen but sexy none the less, she always wore it when she didn't feel well. She climbed into bed and rolled to face him with her hands underneath her head."Thank you" she said "For what" he asked "For remembering" she added, she couldn't believe how well he knew her and what she needed he had even remembered some of the more personal items. They began to talk each remaining on thier respective sides of the bed. "I wish we would have known" he said as he reached over and put his hand on her belly. They were still facing each other when Eddie's eyes closed "Eddie" she said in a small voice "Yeah, I know" he answered without ever opening his eyes. Several minutes later he was still embrassing the moment when "tickets to Bye Bye Birdie, waiting to have sex, the kiss at homecoming, all of those shot's you made me drink, you tried to tell me but I wasn't listening" she said to him thinking he was still asleep.He felt so much relief hearing her say that, he managed to sleep unil nearly noon. Half asleep and wobbly he made his way downstairs in search of her. "She left early this morning" Phil said to him and they both just sat on the couch Eddie nearly in tears and heartbroken all over again."She's gone, I can't believe it hurt's this bad" is all Eddie said for the rest of the day.


	15. Validation

THIS CHAPTER HAS A GRAT DEAL OF SEXUAL CONTENT, PROBABLY DESERVES TO BE RATED MATURE

All had been going well for everyone on the Ridge. Sully's had never been busier, Janet was doing a wonderful job running it and Eddie stopped by almost everyday to see how things were doing. They never spoke about their former relationship because they were getting along so well. They ate Lunch together most days so they could discuss the bar; Eddie helped her with the heavy lifting among a few other things. They were more than civil it was like they had never separated with the exception that they never made love or kissed or even hugged, it had yet to come up and neither was about to introduce the subject. They were side by side for several weeks without so much as a hiccup. They knew each other as well as they knew their self and it showed. Eddie came in a little earlier than usual one afternoon. It was well after the lunch crowd and a few hours before the party goers. Janet informed him that they were making a nice profit.

"I think a toast is in order" Eddie said as her poured them both a double shot. Janet raised her glass "Here's to Sully" she said right before they swigged them. Janet had always been able to hold a straight face over a shot of tequila even when Eddie fought the urge to clear his throat

"Alright show me up again" he said. 

"Sully's family is having a memorial for him on what would have been his 65th Birthday. Karen was going to go with me but something came up so I have an extra ticket if you want it." She told him fully expecting him to turn it down. "Plane leaves at 7:00 a.m. and we should be back in time to close up" 

"I'll think about it" he said as he called it a night

"Night Eddie" 

"Night Janet"

Pizza Girl was spending nearly every night at the house and it usually ended in Eddie walking in on them in the kitchen, the living room, where ever they just happen to be when they thought Eddie turned in for the night. It had almost become a joke as Phil had gotten over the whole Eddie being hot thing seeing how now he was getting more than Eddie these days.

Ray finally accepted Nick being Sam's Dad as far as Hannah knew. But he still looked for ways to hurt him and his friends. Ickey was beginning to realize that Big Cat may know more about Matt and his goons attack on Eddie. Sam seemed to be pleased with Nick being his dad and they were spending a lot more time together. Sam played a big part in the Commanders battle with cancer. Seeing Nick and Sam together brought back memories from Nick and Ronnie's childhood.

When Eddie left she thought for sure she had pushed his ability to be civil to far. So when she heard his voice in line behind her at the airport she was completely surprised. The flight proved to be more uncomfortable than they thought and the memorial more of a spectacle of ex-wives hitting on Eddie than a remembrance. But after a long day the thought of flying home was something they held onto dearly. A daydream that just wasn't meant to be. Their return flight was overbooked and the next one wouldn't depart before noon the following day.

"That's just great" Eddie said quite upset. Trying to control his self was becoming harder with every minute they spent together.Once he had allowed his self to accept he was in love with Janet it became nearly unbarable to think about her being with Rooster. His anger was beginning to get the best of him as the day wore on.

"Don't take it personally, he's mad at me not you" Janet said glancing over at him and trying to make the lady feel better. She talked to her for a few minutes and managed to get help reserving a hotel room in town. They made it to the hotel without speaking more than a few words to each other. When they walked in Eddie became more upset with every step he took into the room. It was a beautiful room, gorgeous linen's and furniture it even had a balcony. But what Eddie saw was one king size bed and a balcony that over looked a street with the ambiance of that you would find on the infamous Bourbon Street, New Orleans. He wasn't in the mood for all the music that seemed to resonate from every bar on the block. It was loud and bright and somewhat confused all his senses. Janet knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant night as Eddie sat down on the side of the bed and pulled his shoes and tie off and then began to unbutton his shirt.

"There was some shops down the street, I'm gonna go to find something to sleep in" Janet said

"But, I've already taken my shoes off" Eddie said

" So" she said back to him

"This isn't exactly the kind of place a woman needs to be wondering around alone" Eddie said surprised at Janet's willingness to go by her self

"Well, I don't want to sleep in this" she said 

Still sitting on the bed Eddie took his shirt off and handed it to her "Just sleep in mine" 

_Allison opened the door to find Owen asking to come in. They had been starting to talk things over and were determined to work it out. They put the kids to bed together for the first time in months. It was comfortable and all was falling into place like it was before everything had fallen apart. Owen was about to leave when Allison asked him to stay for a while. They sat at the kitchen table eating pie. Apple his favorite and she knew that. She was in the kitchen cleaning up the evenings dishes when he wrapped his arms around her from behind and took in the sweet smell of her hair. It was almost enough to make her tremble as she turned to face him and he lifted her onto the counter._

Janet decided to put some space between them by taking a shower. As the hot water poured over her body she began to relax and for the first time she decided to let the tears flow willingly. No fighting them back, Rory, Eddie, Rooster, her insecurities, Sully it all came out and she felt like living for the first time in a long while. 

Eddie paced around a while before opening the doors on the balcony. He stood there watching the people below, friends and lovers, the young and the old, they all seemed to have what he didn't, the one thing he wanted and couldn't have. His anger and hurt just kept building. How could she sleep with Rooster. His ego was crushed and that seemed to hurt more than the fact that she didn't trust him. He couldn't take it any longer when he saw Janet through the slightly opened door. Completely erotic thoughts swept over his body as he reminisced about their relationship. The length of time he had flirted his way into her world without anyone knowing, the first time they had sex, the first time he considered it making love, her ability to arouse him without ever knowing, the simple things like her curls covering his chest while she slept, watching her bathe, the unprotected vulnerability of feeling her from the inside flesh on flesh creating a first time experience for them both and knowing it resulted the creation of a child and as much as he didn't want to admit it knowing she had been with another man it just made him want to please her that much more.

_It wasn't long before they struggled to take their clothes off heading upstairs. Allison took Owen by the hand and led him into the bedroom. She was nervous not knowing if he was going to reject her. What if it was to soon, would she mess up all the progress they had made. Her thoughts quickly faded as Owen took control. _

Janet dried off and put on Eddie's white dress shirt her hair piled on top her head with curls hanging down. His shirt smelled like the cologne she had bought him which just made it that much harder knowing she was going to be sleeping next to him again without actually being next to him.The very reason she slipped out the last time they shared a bed. She had never been able to resist how good he smelled. She turned to find Eddie standing in the door making it impossible for her to pass. He had been watching her since she stepped out of the shower. He stood with his arm stretched high resting his hand on the frame. There was no mistaking his intentions. The stance was confidant, his gaze almost malicious. He didn't give her time to react before he grabbed her arms and began to kiss her relentlessly. His grasp was tense and force full. He had something to prove and aimed to reclaim that which was rightfully his. It wasn't long before she was restrained by the weight of his body as he backed her onto to the bed. Almost as rapidly as he had started he stopped long enough continue undressing. Eddie's broken heart had gotten the best of him and as he unzipped his pants he looked down at Janet to ensure he hadn't gone too far, as much as he wanted to continue, he would have stopped at the first sign of reluctance. She could have resisted but she wasn't scared of him or his furious passion. She knew he needed this and she was going to allow it to happen. She felt she had taken away his manhood by sleeping with Rooster and in part she had longed to feel him again. He continued his firm grip on Janet as she allowed him complete control over her body. There was nothing refined or tender about their union but rather fierce and satisfying like the explosion of drums and daunting guitars from the street below. Both knew what it was like to give their self to each other but they had just taken it to a whole new level bordering the nature of crime. All be it intense and obvious that Eddie hadn't been with another woman quick it was not. Eddie put years of disappointment and heartache into every thrust nearly keeping in time with the riotous music that seemed to blare through the open balcony doors as she gripped the sheets pulling them lose. Distracted he would not become by the banging of his head on to the headboard, he simple pushed against it for leverage. Neither uttered a word in the moments after the culmination of events as Eddie just laid throbing with all his weight a top her body their panting and saoking wet bodies being more obvious than the clashing of drums. There was no kiss just some deep breaths and a simple reclaiming of their individual sides of the bed that was now in disaray. The Pillows were strewn around the room the covers dangling from the side of the bed, the night stand cleared of any objects, and the balcony doors left adrift all night. Janet was okay with the fact that it wasn't a reunion but rather a validation of Eddie's feelings. Though it wasn't a woman's typical fantasy she found her self quite full filled. It was the first time Eddie had ever treated her like an equal. He always heated up the bedroom but tended to keep it tender and slow as if Janet had been a virgin her entire life. She had always longed for him to desire her instead of seeing her as fragile only adding to her insecurities but that defiantly wasn't a problem anymore. 


	16. I love you

Eddie got up when the sun first started peaking through. He immediately stepped into the shower to wash away the sweat from the night before. Janet awoke to a knock at the door and an empty bed. Eddie had ordered breakfast before getting into the shower. He felt guilty for his crude behavior yet at the same time he was somewhat proud of his self as it was apparent he made Janet quiver. She read the paper on the balcony still wearing Eddie's shirt, in all his hast he never managed to undress her. When Eddie emerged from the shower he was blind sited with the apparnt spitefulness of their encounter. He picked up Janet's panties that were laying in front of the bathroom door and placed them on the chair before putting the lamp and clock back onto the nightstand. He pushed the mattress back into place and lifted the covers onto the bed locating his pants underneath. Janet was watching him from behind her paper. He was gerogeous as he slipped his pants back gently avoiding any contact wich would stoke his memory from the night before, she thought to her self before darting her eyes away as he walked towards her.

"We need to talk" he said with a serious face as he sat down beside her and leaned forward holding his self just off her chest with each hand holding the chair next to her hips. He had picked her panties back up on the way to see her.

"It's okay, I've been back on birthcontrol for a month…." she said being completely honest

"That was a low blow" Eddie said 

"I understand what last night was about, I could see it on your face the instant I saw you" she explained

"I had no right to use you like that" he said full of guilt; and there it was…he said it… the brutal truth that she was already aware of 

"I get it, of all people I had to choose the least manly person in Knights Ridge, I can see where that would be a major blow" Eddie just sat in silence for a few minutes

"Did I hurt you" He said looking her in the eye and playing with her curls. She answered "no, you would never hurt me" even though she was a little sore, she had wanted it as much as he did and she knew he could never forgive his self if he had. He still felt as though he had since he was even having some minor discomfort of his own.

"Considering what I did I figured I could at least give you your manhood back" Eddie grinned ever so slightly as she paused "If I had resisted you would of stopped………she paused…… I didn't want you to" she said but to Eddie's surprise not embarrased. He couldn't believe Janet was willing to admit that she had urges especially something so primal.

"I know" he was being ever so gentle with his tone "I just don't get why" he asked curious as he dangled her panties in front of her

"For the first time since we've known each other you didn't act like I would break at the slightest bend, it felt good to be treated like I was just another person" she explained and Eddie just sat thinking still ashamed of his self. As she stood up to get dressed Eddie caught her by the hand.

"I read your note…. " he said while looking at the ground. She had never seen this side of Eddie. He was always full of himself and quick to defend his actions even his declaration at Sully's wasn't as shy and bashful as he appeared to be staring at the ground and fidgeting his fingers. 

"My note…." She said

"Not the day you wrote it, a couple weeks later" He said hoping she would hear him out after his complete lack of judgement and control the night before.

"Owen ate your cookies while I was in the hospital, said they were the best" He had Janet's full attention waiting for him to continue "I wish we could take back that day,If I hadn't lied about Rory then maybe you wouldn't have needed to grab on to something" He didn't want to utter his name 

"Eddie" she said this time wanting him to stop

"I've been holding something in for a long time and I need to say it" "My whole life everyone has expected me to be something I'm not, when I was a little kid all I wanted to do was play baseball but dad he wanted a quarterback. Mom wouldn't come to my games for fear she would see me get hurt,so I was tough around dad and gentle around mom… she would have my head if she knew how I acted last night… he let out a very small laugh… I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm tired of being something I'm not…. Janet sat back down to finish listening….. "If I want anyone to trust me I have to start being honest with my self, I didn't tell you Rory was in town because I wanted to see if I still had feelings for her and I do but I'm not in love with her anymore. I should have been honest with both of you"

"We both should have said something, we should have fought for what we have" he said. _She tought to her self he said have instead of had_

"Well, it's a little late now" she replied trying to lighten the conversation

"I don't think it has to be, just look at Nick. Sam's his son and by all rights he should be mad over the past ten years but he's not, he's willing to let it go so he can have the here and now" Eddie said before 

thinking about her knowing he had been with Hannah. Janet still didn't make a peep about it. "How long have you known about me and Hannah" he asked 

She swallowed hard "Since the night it happened, I didn't say anything because I knew it was a mistake and it only happened because you were both hurting" she answered

"Your note said that you didn't know if I loved you, then the other night we you were talking about me trying to say it, I was but that wasn't good enough I should ahve told you" he asked

"I have loved you for a long time" he said before Janet could answer. She leaned forward and gave him a long but ever so gentle kiss and then pulled back just slightly to utter the words "I love you". Janet was still in complete shock "I just couldn't make myself admit it" he added."Eddie, I know you do, you're my best friend and what I did was unforgivable I should have trusted you and believed that you loved me, I'm so sorry" she had a single tear run down her cheek. "Unforgetable for sure but it's not unforgivable" he said holding her face in his hands. They kissed again before snuggling together on the chair. After several minutes of holding each other Eddie asked "Next time you feel like your falling, grab me first" and she was happy to agree as she elbowed him and said "next time you feel like kissing someone, kiss me first".They began to kiss and made it back to the bed when Eddie politely informed her that there was no way he would be able to preform. Janet laughed causing Eddie to become embarrassed. They fell asleep after breakfast awaking just as their plane was to take off. Janet was in a panic worrying about missing their flight. Eddie didn't seem to be very concerned. "If you knew how much this room cost you wouldn't be so willing to spend another night here" she said showing him the receipt for the 400 dollar a night room that she paid for with his card. "It was worth every penny" he said as he kissed her on the forehead. He knew how much that irritated her but he couldn't resist."I'm not ready to deal with being in the same bed he was in" the thought of it still made him sick "I couldn't either, that's why it's in the other room now" she said as she opened the door

"Something was different that night but I thought it was because I knew, you could have told me then" he said as he closed the door behind them only to run into the elderly couple from three rooms down in the hall way. Janet was completely amused by the flirtatious looks the old woman gave Eddie causing him to feel vialated. They both turned red when the old man said "Make up sex, huh" Eddie shook his head in embarrassment "I think I've got a fight to pick" he said as he shuffled off after his wife.


	17. Facing the music

Barely making the flight, Eddie held her hand for the trip home. Neither one sure how to move forward or what it even meant but both were willing to give it a try. The silence between the two was louder than the engine just outside the window and in between catching a few minutes of rest they occasionally smiled at each other.

_I behaved like such an ass, I can't believe she didn't stop me; wait she didn't stop me she said she didn't want me to stop. I must be even better than I thought. That's not Janet not the one I know anyway. Was he better than me. No, not Rooster Russo, it's not possible. She's loves me that's all it was. It'll never happen again but it was so……………, what is it with her why do I keep having three months of celibacy? Wait a minute it's me that waits, she had to say something when we first got together before we did anything. What's wrong with me. If she wanted it like that does that mean I don't have to make some big romantic gesture to make up for it. Naaaa, women don't work like that. Whatever I do it better be good, no chance she'll ever let that happen again._

_He loves me, he said he loves me, he really loves me. I can just imagine what the room attendants are saying right now. I bet their jealous. I mean come on look at him he's just so…… I'm so glad he took control, finally he lives up to his reputation. How am I going to get him to do it again, I can't just ask him. I would look like a complete slut. Damn him and his hands. Damn his mouth, that man can kiss. Does he know how much I liked it, probably not he was a little preoccupied with what he was doing. I can ask him, he loves me he would probably like to his self, no I can't it's to embarrassing._

"Give a girl a ride" she asked when they walked off the airplane

"I would be more than happy to give you a ride" he replied with his most mischevious grin that only seemed to come out when he was in the mood for a little more than talk

"**Eddie**" she barked now completely excited and a little embarrassed that people had overheard. Eddie's grin increased twice over as they made their way to the truck.

"You know, when everyone sees us together" she said stopping just before climbing through the truck door Eddie had opened

"Let'em talk; it's not like we haven't been the focus of Knight's Ridge before" he took her face in his hands and kissed her on the forehead

"You know what everyone's going to say, are you sure your okay with it" she asked

"Big O's the only one I've talked to, and of course Pizza Girl told Phil" he said talking with his hands and trying to drive

"Yeah, about that, Hannah must have filled her in that night…I didn't think you would want anyone to know" she said nervously

"Your girlfriend grabbing on to Rooster Russo, it's just not something you would want anyone to know" she said trying to convience him that she knew she wronged him

"I figure knowing you grabbed on to Rooster Russo's not exactly something you would want to admit either" he said and they both found a way to laugh a little all be it forced, a laugh none the same.

"We're going to have to talk about it, so we might as well get it over with" she said ready to face the music "So what do you want to know" she asked

"I don't even know what to start" he said hesitantly

"Tell me what you do know and I'll fill in the blanks" she said

"You knew I wasn't telling you about Rory, you saw us kissing and then grabbed onto the chicken" he said really not wanting to hear it but knew he needed to

"After I saw you sucking face with Rory, I drove home and tried to call Hannah but she wasn't home, she would have kicked your butt you know, so I called _the chicken, _10 shots later I made the worst mistake of my life; I opened my eyes and saw Rooster, he was just kinda flapping around, it was horrible so I pushed him off and kicked him out" she was glad to finally get some relief by saying it and she knew Eddie was taking pleasure in the fact that they hadn't finished no doubt leaving Rooster a little disappointed.

"okay, can we never talk about it again" he asked and she was pleased to agree to never meation that dreadful night ever again. Eddie broke the slience

"Do you want to get something to eat tonight" he asked "We could go to Hugo's Hideaway"

"I've got to take care of the liquor order" she answered "But I do like the idea of keeping it between us, at least until we've worked through all this mess" she suggested

"I can handle that" he liked the thought of it himself

Back on the Ridge, they had to face the reality. Rooster was still there, and so was Eddie's legacy. It wasn't going to be easy but they had accepted the challenge. They stopped at Sully's first to check on things; now that Janet was in charge she had to spend a great deal of time there.With the parking lot being crowded and walking in separately no suspected anything might be going on. Janet immediately began taking stock. She wanted to finish as quickly as possible so they could spend some time together. Eddie strolled in a few minutes behind her and took a seat with Owen, it just happened to be the closest one to the bar. "Big O, what goes on" Eddie asked "Just having a beer" he answered. "The lady behind the bar thought you might be thirsty" Karen said as she delivered Eddie a beer. This sparked Owen's curiousity and he began to hint around. "So, what were you and Janet up to last night" he asked "What makes you think me and Janet were up to anything" Eddie could barely contain a straight face. "You look awfully content, what were you and ……he turned his palms up as a motion for Owen to fill in the blank….up to" It was painfully apparent that both were hiding something but they continued to drink their beer in near silence. "I did something I should be ashamed of, Eddie" Owen said out of the blue trying to lift the burden from his chest "Me too, Me too" Eddie replied while watching Janet and secretly becoming aroused. It was subtle but it was the one and only time they would ever brag about their actions "You and Allison…" Eddie asked as he took a swig of beer "Yeah" Owen answered "You and Janet" he added. Eddie just nodded. Owen got up to leave and Eddie asked "we planned on keeping quite for a little while" "Got ya, buddy" Owen answered and Eddie headed to the bar and sat in his usual spot. Janet motioned five minutes to him from behind Karen's back and Eddie stood to leave. "When are you two going to make the announcement" Karen asked "I hardly think there needs to be an announcement" Eddie said in that all two familiar tone he only uses when he doesn't want to admit something "It's not that big a deal" Janet chimed in "Everyone's worried about the bar closing, you should put their minds at ease" Karen said as she poured some drafts. Eddie and Janet were speechless and you could see it on their faces. Little did Karen know it had nothing to do with the bar. "Some Lawyer called this morning said he had some more papers for you to sign" she said as she walked off to deliver the beer. Eddie just raised his eyebrows at Janet and waited out in his truck.

They managed to sneak upstairs with out Phil and Pizza girl noticing they were even there. Not that it was a hard task they seemed to be involved in a little situation of thier own taking place on the couch. An hour or so later, when they felt like it was time for Eddie to come home they started to make thier way to the bedroom. "When did Eddie get home" she asked Phil noticably concearned "He's not" Phil answered as he walked up behind her and saw Eddie's truck parked out front through the window. "This is going to make for an awkard breakfast" she said as she made her way to the bedroom and Phil went to check on Eddie.

Eddie and JAnet had finished making jokes about what they had seen and Eddie filled her in on the interuption he had made not long after being released from the hospital. Janet could understand why felt the way he did. Of all people she knew how hot Eddie could be at times. Eddie was a lttle disappointed that Janet didn't seem a tad bit jealous. As he began to pick at her about the reasons she should be Janet kissed him. It was all the invitaion he needed as he laid her back on the bed and clothes began to hit the floor. KNOCK KNOCK as they heard Phil at the door "Go away" Eddie said stiffly without relinquishing his hold on Janet. "I need to talk to you" he said "tomorrow" Eddie was again insisted as Janet began to kiss his neck KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "just go see what he wants so he'll leave us alone" she whispered. Eddie grabed a pillow to hold infront of him as he cracked open the door "What do you want" Eddie asked being short with Phil "Dude, did you watch" Phil asked repulsed "What, no, I didn't even slow down" Eddie said disgusted at the idea "I was going to tell you the cable was back on but I see you've already figured that much out" Phil said almost laughing "Shut up" Eddie said "What did you want" he snapped "I was just going to offer a ear if you needed one" Phil said "you know what, I think I'm good" Eddie said glancing back at Janet who was now curled up in the covers and looking quite comfortable. Pizza Girl had walked up and overheard part of the conversation. "Who's in there" she asked "None of your business" he answered now quite unnerved. "Eddie you love Janet" she insisted sad that he was moving on "I'm not denying that" he said as he closed the door in thier face.

He crawled back in bed knowing the moment had now passed and sighed. "There going to be staking the hall way out just to see who comes out of your room" she said as she rolled over and snuggled with her bare breasts against his chest. "Phil going to go nuts" Eddie laughed and they fell asleep.

Sure enough the next morning, Eddie wearing only his pants and Janet in his shirt, they decided to see if the coast was clear. Eddie made his way through the house and into the kitchen managed to gather some bagels and coffee both hands full he was startled by Pizza Girl. Nearly spilling hot coffee on his self when he jumped. "Damn, are you nosy" He said to Pizza Girl. "I've never known you to keep one over night let alone offer them breakfast well at least no one other than Janet" Phil said as he walked up to Eddie "Mind your own business" he again stated and headed up the stairs to his awaiting beauty. By the time 3:00 rolled around and all the guy's showed up for band They had both managed to shower But Janet still wore of his shirt. She loved how the felt and it wasn't like they had time for her to go home and change clothes. Eddie found that he liked the way she looked in bluejeans and his white dress shirt. She was sexy with her curls hanging against the bright white fabric. "Eventually I'm going to have to go home" she said causing him to frown "I know but promise you'll be back" he said as he took her into his arms "I promise, but first we have to get past droopy and dribble. When he returned form dropping her off at her house he received strange looks from Phil. "I thought you were watching him" he said to Pizza Girl "I was, how did you..." she said as she turned to Eddie "None of your business" he answered "Care to enlighten the rest of us" Nick asked "Eddie, seems to have found something to fill that great big gapeing hole in his heart" Pizza Girl added causing Eddie to blush and head upstairs to clean his very negeleted room. "Why the big hush, hush" Ickey asked "Eddie had a woman in his room all night and most of the day but doesn't seem to want anyone to know about it" Phil said to the group. "He still want admit he's in love with her" Nick asked "Oh he admitted it last night and he didn't even care if miss fluzzy pants behind the door could over hear" Pizza girl interjected "Give him some time, that's all he needs" Owen said ending the conversation.


	18. Rory and the announcement

The police again tried to pluck information out of Eddie about who might have been behind his attack. Steve had gone to school with Eddie and knew that him keeping quite had a motive to go with it. Matt Laush still walked a free man and his buddies kept their distance realizing Eddie was probably going to settle the score sooner or later. Ray hardly talked to him anymore because he couldn't risk Hannah finding out. She still rejected the idea that the man she loved could be so cruel but then again she figured his anger at Eddie was coming from somewhere and she wondered if he had known about her and Eddie's indiscretion all those years ago long before she had told him.

Eddie was on his way into work not particularly in a good mood, him and Janet had yet to find enough alone time to make love, he certainly wasn't ready to be at her house again and the lack of intimacy, all the on again off again over the last year was beginning to present it's self in the form of mood swings. It's not that he was trying to rush her it just wasn't happening so effortlessly as before. Running late yet again, he skipped Sully's knowing he wouldn't want to leave and headed to the coffee shop near the office, he really wasn't prepared for how his morning would unfold.

Just his luck he ran into a former conquest. "You know, I'm pretty good at fixing broken hearts" the small petite blond behind the counter suggested "Sorry, my hearts not broken" he answered ceasing her advances and heading out the door.

Nick had been at work since 7:00 and now nearly 8:00 Eddie still hadn't made an appearance but Rory had. "Is Eddie around" she asked catching Nick off guard. "Rory, what are you doing back here..." he said trying to be polite but he knew what kind of damage she always seemed to cause his best friend. "I was hoping Eddie would be in, but I can see he's not so I'll just come back later" she said and as she turned around and saw that he had walked in "What are you doing here" he asked "I was wondering if maybe we could talk over lunch later today" she asked "Sorry, I'm busy" he said. He wanted to tell her he was back with Janet but they had agreed to keep it hush hush for a while. "I'm only in town till Monday so if you change your mind" she said but before she made it out she pointed at the crate that had been there before "So they came back to you again" she said with a seducing undertone "Yeah, they did only this time their fixed" secretly referring to his relationship with Janet, he said before turning away. Nick could see him in the back making a phone call but even though he tried he couldn't hear what Eddie was saying.

"Hey baby, I need to tell you something" he said when Janet answered the phone  
"Go ahead, shoot" she said not expecting much  
"I just ran into Rory, she came to the shop to see me" he dreaded the worse  
"I guess I know what she wanted" Janet said  
"She's not getting it and she'll be gone in a few day's, for good" he was hoping his honesty would help ease her fears  
"I can handle that" she said fully confident Eddie loved her  
"I love you" he said sweetly  
"I love you to, see you later" she replied hanging up the phone but she wasn't worried and that even surprised her.

Nick right away began to solicit Eddie for information but he wasn't budging. He worked without uttering so much as a word about Rory being there. "Phil said you've been sneaking someone in and out a lot lately" Nick said nonchalantly "Why is it that I can't have any privacy in my own house" Eddie asked irritated "I don't mean to pry just wondered what goes on with you" he asked "I'm fine, Nicky…leave it be"

Latter that morning Eddie headed out to give a bid on a house downtown only to run into Matt Laush. "Well, if it isn't Big Cat's little alter boy" Eddie said trying to incite Matt's temper. But Matt knew one on one Eddie would kill him  
"Latekka" Matt simply said trying to back out of the corner Eddie had him in  
"How much did Big Cat pay you, how much is your life worth" Eddie asked calmly. He had the element of surprise over Matt  
"Oh, it was all me, Ray didn't……." he began to spew  
"That's okay, keep it to yourself, you see the way I figure as long as I keep telling the cops I don't remember you'll keep giving me what I want" Eddie said as he tightened his grip on Laush's shirt  
"What do you want" Matt asked willing to make a deal  
"I'll keep my mouth shut therefore avoiding you some serious charges but in return for my silence you'll sabotage some of Ray's connections to help out Best Friend Windows" Eddie let go of Laush and straightened his shirt for him "Do we have a deal"  
Matt just shook his head is acceptance "Good, I'll be waiting to hear from you" Eddie said as he walked away. But he stopped and turned back around for one more thing "Why, why would you agree to do his dirty work" Eddie asked staring Matt down "Like you don't know" Matt answered already huniliated. Eddie searched his mind for the answer and when Matt realized "You don't do you" he asked in complete amazement "Am I missing something, Laush" Eddie barked and Matt simply answered "Janet" and it occurred to Eddie that this whole time Laush had been pining away for his Janet. "Stay away from her" Eddie ordered "What do you care, you dumped her remember, she wasn't good enough for Eddie Latekka" Matt announced "If you value your life, Laush you'll stay away from her" and Eddie walked away calmly. Making it back to work he informed Nick he was taking the rest of the day off. He was gathering his things when Janet called

"Hey, are you about ready" she asked  
"Yeah, I was just fixing to leave" he replied  
"Can you pick me up at home, I still have to pack a few things" she said knowing she was the one who always seemed to be running late  
"Your house is fine but can you please be packed when I get there" he said flirtatiously  
"If I hadn't been packing yours last night mine would be done"  
"See you in a little bit" Eddie turned to find Nick listening

"Going somewhere" Nick asked  
"Maybe" Eddie replied  
"Who's the lucky lady" he questioned  
"None of your business" Eddie said as he set out on his way.

He and Janet had plans to spend the night at a bed and breakfast in an effort to jump whatever hurdle it was that seemed to keep them from making love. Eddie pulled up, turned the truck off made his way to the couch and turned the TV. on fully aware Janet would be nowhere near ready. After 15 minutes or so she sat down on the couch beside Eddie with a strange look on her face. "This can't be good" he said "What is it" he asked but she just kind of gritted her teeth and stalled. "I thought that wasn't till next week" he said thinking Mother nature was interrupting his plans "No, it's not that" she answered swatting at him "Good grief Eddie is there anything you don't know about me" she asked "Well, it's kinda hard to miss, not that I don't think it's cute and all but I like having a little heads up when you turn into…." He knew he should have kept his mouth shut "do us both a favor and don't finish that sentence" she said "Well, what's the matter then" he asked patiently waiting to start the weekend "We didn't talk about whether or not we were going to use condoms" she was hesitant "I hadn't really thought about it, I guess" he replied "So you want to" she asked "No, I meant, I don't know" he was confused "We didn't last time" he said "I know but that was kind of spontaneous, neither one of us were really thinking but we've got plenty of time now" she said trying to get Eddie to discuss his feelings about it, a task that never seemed easy. "What do you think, you're the one who had to go through all of that because we didn't so tell me how you feel about it" he asked being sincere. "I didn't go through it alone and you know it" She replied still hoping Eddie would open up. "Listen, we both know the risks all to well, but I'm willing to take those risks all over again if you are but if your not I understand" he said as he slid forward and held her hands and gently kissed them "I am" she replied.

The Inn was beautiful; it had a quite lake just outside their door with lots of privacy. They were the only couple there for the weekend and the owners tended to keep to their selves. They tried to set the mood when they arrived but it just wasn't working it felt forced and though she knew Eddie was trying to remain understanding it was painfully aware he was beginning to worry. "Let's just eat dinner and go from there" she suggested. All the talk about Rooster, Rory and condoms had zapped the romance out of it. Dinner was served under the stars at a small table by the lake complete with music, a blanket and a couple of obviously absent owner's. She didn't know how he managed to arrange all of it in the short time he stepped out for ice, but she was pretty sure he was responsible seeing how he came back with out any. Entertainment consisted of some pretty awesome moves on Eddie's part lying on the blanket under the stars. He carried it just a little to far before taking her by the hand and moving the affair inside. Eddie stood behind her and began to kiss her neck, slowly unzipping her dress. He slid his hands over and down the front of her shoulders slipping her dress to the floor nearly causing Janet full satisfaction. She turned around and slowly unbuttoned his shirt and helped him out of it before she pulled away from him and gathered every bit of courage she had, turned on the lamp beside the bed and she then proceeded to unhook her bra revealing her self to him completely vulnerable. Eddie had never been so turned on by a woman in his life, this simple gesture that she completly trusted him meant more to him than anything as he began to slowly make love to her pausing for a moment to prevent finishing before they got started. He knew Janet wasn't usually of fan of the fragile as a butterfly treatment but he also knew that it would be most appropriate; anything else would have been disrespectful to the occasion. Lasting all of five minutes before Janet began to moan causing him to lose any chance of delaying his gratification he was at least greatful it had been a lenghty orgasm. Afterwards they spent most of the night wrapped in a sheet on the swing just outside their door."I'm sorry about before, I've never been..." "So quick" she answered letting out a slight laugh before turning into him. "Yeah, let's not tell anyone about that" he said said a little flushed "It's my fault anyway, I've been kida putting it off on purpose so you would be so..." she said "Why" he asked a little hurt "Because I wanted it to be perfect and it was" she said The cool night air of early fall swirling around Janet's body through the thin white sheet only caused Eddie to become aroused all over again offering him a saving grace from his previous lack of endurance . "Well, it worked because i've never been more turned on in my life and there's difinatly some tension to work through" he whispered in her ear. "Yeah, well we better take care of that" she said as she unwrapped her sheet and offered him a spot under it. Breakfast in bed was curtsey of the owner's who had sensed it would be fitting. Neither were ready to face the everyday world but it was a reality they would face together. They couldn't believe it had been several weeks and no one other than Owen knew they were back together. They were pleased they had keep there reunion quite it had afforded them the chance to work through their problems.

Band Practice was back to normal. Pizza Girl took the hint and made her self scarce. And the usual Banter between the guys's began to take place.  
"So, me and Allison are back together" Owen said nearly causing the other band members to spew beer.  
"I'm happy for you" Ickey said to Owen with a smile  
"Now if we could just do something with Eddie" Phil sighed  
"Where is he by the way" Owen asked  
"out of town" Phil answered "Said he had some business meeting or something" causing Nick to laugh  
"What's got you cracking" Ickey asked  
"oh, he's out of town on business but it aint got nothing to do with work" Nick chanted  
"Do tell" Phil said curious  
"he hasn't said anything to any of you about who he's been seeing" Nick asked  
"nahh, he's locked up tighter than Susie down at the drug store" Ickey's input was always unusual  
"I've been trying to catch him sneaking who ever this mystery woman is but he's pretty slick" Phil informed them of several occasions  
"Big O, you aint got no idea do ya" Ickey asked. Owen just kind of shook his head  
"Rory came by the shop yesterday" Nick added  
"Was Eddie there"  
"Yeah, but he could care less he totally blew her off and scurried off to make a phone call"  
"He could have been talking to anyone" Owen added trying to throw them  
"I'm pretty sure it was Janet he called and I'm also pretty sure it was Janet he picked up on his way out of town" Nick said trying to figure out how long it had been going on  
"Couldn't be, he has no reason to hide Janet from us" Phil said completely dismissing the idea

Once again secretly tucked away in Eddie's room after sneaking in the back while the guy's were playing they discussed how to make the announcement about Sully's. They decided to do it latter that night. Eddie was to make the announcement to save Janet the pressure of being the center of attention. But first she would break it to the staff. Eddie took a shower so they could be there early. It was then Janet saw red as she looked out Eddie's window. It was Rory, this time she intended to put her in her place she jumped from the bed slamming Eddie's bedroom door behind her just as he stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist without even drying off first and headed down the stairs to find her. He wasn't sure what happened but he intended to find out he wasn't about to lose his Janet again. The guy's were shaken by the slamming of the door only to find Janet storming down the stairs and a basically naked Eddie following close behind calling her names such as baby and honey asking her to wait. they immediatley unassed the couch and made thier way to the stairs to whitness what they thought was Janet catching him with another woman. Jaws hit the floor with the exception of Owen who seemed to know more than he let on as he stood sipping his beer. Phil looked out the window "Rory just got out of her car" Phil announced. Janet stormed out the door and right up to Rory Eddie froze at the bottom step when he saw Rory. The guy's immediately poured out the door making room for Phil to see clearly from it. It was a spectacle even the frat boys had never seen the likes of. Ickey and Nick's gut reaction was to take up for Janet, "Dude, if your not going to I will" Ickey said only to be stopped by Eddie's arm.

_"Janet, didn't expect to see you here" Rory said bluntly(she had been in and talked with Rooster) "Offering your services are you" she added taking note of the five guy's who's attention she had "Are you done" Janet asked keeping her cool, she had years of practice at it "Why are you here, to beg your way back into his bed" Rory asked "I think that's more your line of work" she replied "You knew Eddie was seeing someone long before he told you, but you were so wrapped up in your own little world you didn't care what happened to him, just like you didn't care in highschool and you don't care now" Janet sliced into her "Your right I don't care, he's just a dumb jock" she retorted "Well I do, he's a sweet, kind, compassionete man and if you had ever took the time to see that you would know how strong he is and how deeply he loves" Janet could have kicked herself for conviencing Rory just how great he was."Don't you think I know that" is all Rory said as she turned to leave._

No one knew what Janet said to Rory but it must have been conviencing as Rory quickly retreated. Janet didn't wavier as she turned around to find Eddie and the guy's watching. She started back towards the house when she stopped beside Eddie "You might want to put some clothes on I think one of the frat boy's is starting to like it" and with that she made her way back upstairs. Eddie somewhat slowed by the shock of it all took a little longer making it back to his room. "What goes on Eddie" Nick asked "Sully's" is all he said as he put his hand up as to suggest now wasn't the time and found his Janet sitting on his bed laughing "I didn't know she was.." he began to explain "I know" she began to laugh harder "What did you say to her" he asked "It's girl stuff don't worry about it" is all she said as Eddie took her into his arms causing them to be late getting to Sully's. They seemed to be late everywhere they went now day's. This time they walked in side by side causing chin's to drop and ears to buzz. Janet immediately gathered the staff in the back and began to make her announcement.

"you all know Sully's family asked me to run the bar until something had been decided…she had everyone's full attention….well about 6 weeks ago I got a call from Sully's lawyer, so I went and he read Sully's will. "What did it say" some one asked "Sully left me a half interest in the bar" she said awaiting the fall out .Everyone seemed happy except Rooster who was being very cautious "Who has the other half" he asked already sure he knew the answer "Eddie has the other half" she said firmly "I guess it's the unemployment line for me" he said "Regardless of how we all feel about each other, you're a good bartender and no ones getting fired" "We wanted to wait until everything was final before we made the announcement, speaking of which he's already started" she said and as she walked through the door

Seeing her he called her onto the stage, a small little karaoke stage in a pub but a public stage none the less, "I'm going to kill you" she whispered as she walked up and stood beside Eddie as he made the announcement. The guy's were shocked and so was the crowd mostly they were just grateful they weren't closing the doors. Janet just continued to smile waiting for Eddie to finish, she was so out of place she began to tune out Eddie until he leaned down and planted a kiss on her that should have been reserved for the bedroom. It worked as it quickly drowned any insecurity she had about being on that stage. Along with any Eddie had about his ladies man reputation, he loved Janet and he wanted the whole world to know how lucky he was to have her. A thought that was soon to be known by all of Knight's Ridge as they whispered their I love you's not realizing Eddie was still holding the mic. Pizza Girl called Phil to fill him in by putting it on speaker phone but he had been keeping the secret about Sully's for week's. Nick turned just in time to see Aubrey lay one on Ronnie who backed away, Nick knew Ronnie was in love with her hell everyone knew but he was willing to push her away for his brother's sake. Aubrey disappeared into the crowd and left. Nick was aware the relationship was over but it didn't let him stop celebrating with the guy's. It was a long night full of the guy's snazzy comments and jokes about the Rory debacle but it was a good night. Tired and barely sober they slept most of the next day away before facing the inevitable questions the guy's and Hannah were about to pound them with.


	19. The bachelorette Party

Nick had a hard time believing Best Friend Windows was winning out bids over Cataldo builders but they were the proof was in the profits. They had won several exclusive contracts one was even with a high in demand stained glass artisan for exclusive rights to sell his work. They had more than enough jobs to keep Ickey and their selves busy. It didn't go un noticed to Ray as he was quickly catching on to Matt's ability to butter both sides of his bread But he was near powerless to stop it by the time he figured it out and strolled into Best Friend Windows with Matt Laush in tow. It was near the end of the day and the three guy's were kicked back enjoying a moment of peace.

"Well, if it isn't the three stooges" Ray said as he walked in  
"Get out Ray" Nick ordered  
"Leave him be, I've been expecting him" Eddie said to Nick  
"Latekka" Matt said "Laush" Eddie said as he walked to his desk and sat down  
"Am I missing something" Nick asked  
"What's going on Eddie" Nick was very confussed  
"You see me and Laush have something in common and seeing how it could cause him to behave so irrationally I'm going to cut him a little slack" Eddie said knowing he and Laush would be the only one's who got it  
"okay, I don't know what that's all about but this little deal the two of you have is over" Big Cat was trying to throw his weight around.  
"Sorry no can do me and Laush here have a deal I keep my mouth shut and he keeps up his end of the deal" Eddie said as he put his feet on the desk and sipped his coffee  
"I figured that's why he's been helping you out bid me" Big Cat was only repeating what he already knew  
"among other things" Eddie added  
"What did you agree to" Big Cat asked Laush  
"I'd rather not talk about it here" Matt said visibly embarrassed  
"Hey, Hey What you got on Matt that you ain't sharing" Ickey said as he scratched his head with his hat before he straightened it back on  
"It's personal between me and Matt" Eddie answered as he was now standing face to face with him  
"What makes you think I'm going to just sit by and let it happen" Ray asked in his usual surly tone  
"Hannah Jane" Eddie answered "You see if Laush here fails to keep his word I'm going to send him away for a long long time unless of course he can prove to Hannah that you orchastraighted the whole thing"  
"What do you want Latekka" Ray asked  
"Best Friend Window logo's, at the bottom of every contract" Eddie said so full of himself  
"Fine you got it, but you have to do something for me" Ray added  
"I'm in a good mood, try me" Eddie asked  
"you have to convience Hannah Jane that Matt here just made a horrible mistake" Ray said  
"We have a deal" Eddie said  
"ohh, and I wouldn't worry to much I'm sure Matt here will be able to escort Miss. Meadows down the isle just fine" he taunted Eddie  
"oh, I'm not worried, I'll be there to see to it" Eddie added as Big Cat and Matt left

Eddie could see the looks on the guy's faces when they left "I told you I could handle the Big Cat"  
"What the hell do you have in common with Matt Laush" they both asked like a couple of kids after the same piece of candy  
"We're both in love with the same woman"

Eddie had grown use to the idea of it being his bar in part at least; but he was careful not to step on Janet's toes, she knew what she was doing so he stayed out of the way unless she specifically asked him for something. Other than a few rounds of fore play on the office desk and occasionally helping Janet work the bar, behind it of course she knew he would never wait tables. Almost two months since their reunion had been public knowledge people were still gossiping especially on girl's night out also know as Hannah's bachelorette party "Call me, when you ladies have had enough" Eddie said as he kissed Janet dropping them off at a bar across town. As the girls piled out of Eddie's truck he was reminded of his youth. It didn't take long before the girls were well past sober and having a hell of a time discussing thier men or lack thereof. _**(Just picture them drinking/then dancing/then drinking/then dancing you get the point)**_

"So have you bought anything to wear on your wedding night" Aubrey asked  
"As a matter of a fact I have" Hannah replied  
"I've seen it, it's more like what she's not wearing" Janet said  
"I guess that means Ray's going to be a happy man" Allison asked  
"A very happy man indeed" Janet added  
"look who's talking" a tipsy Hannah said laughing  
"Are you holding out on us" Aubrey asked  
"I think she is" Allison said  
"Seems Mr. Latekka has found something he likes to shop for" Hannah said  
"Eddie would die if he knew yall knew he shops for anything other beer" Janet said  
"shops, like actually walks into a store and picks it out buy's it"Pizza Girl asked  
"Yeeeeeees" "I have more satin,lace and silk than most of Kight's Ridge" Janet admitted a little embarrassed and the girls laughed  
"I'm jealous" Aubrey said "me to" Allison added "me third" Pizza girl agreed  
Breaking the conversation they began to dance and drink even more eventually spilling more secrets everytime they came back to the table.

"okay I know it's totally not my business, but it doesn't bother you that he's slept with so many woman" Aubrey asked  
"Nope, the way I look at it I'm lucky he did" causing the girls to worry "Becasue that man has definatly learned how to please a lady" Janet said downing another shot and making the girls jealous

**_more dancing...then back to the drinks!_**

"Hows things with you and Owen" Aubrey asks  
"In one word, HOT!" she answered "The night we got back together it was out of this world"  
"I know what you mean, I've been dropping hints at Eddie to be more like he was the night we made up, but he's thinks he should be ashamed of it , not that's it's him being shy about it isn't sweet and all but a girl needs a little something sometimes" Janet said just thinking about it made her hot.  
"We all know how good make up sex can be, but I get the impression it was more than that" Pizza Girl asked  
"I'll never tell" Allison siad so the girls turned to Janet who was just shook her head  
"I think you just need to drop bigger hint's" was Hannah's input

**_more dancing and drinking..._**

"So, Hannah Jane , we all know how you and the "big cat" met but what we don't know is who made the first move" Pizza Girl asked as Janet burst into laughter  
"I would rather not talk about it" Hannah answered biting her lip and giving Janet the eye  
"Come on it can't be worse than me Phil on top of the Pizza box" the girls laughed "I really burned my bum"  
"The first time Owen tried anything we got arrested for public indeceny" Allison interjected  
"okay, I get it... the movie theatre" she caught a few Stares  
"I thought only teenagers did that" Aubrey asked  
"We were teenagers" she answered and they all busted out laughing  
"okay, your turn Janet" Hannah said with a grin  
"I kinda had to put up a flag saying here I am take me"  
"Eddie Latekka playing shy"  
"He told Phil, he waited because he didn't want to risk messing things up with you" Pizza Girl said and you could hear the "ahhhhhhhhhh's"

Meanwhile Eddie had agreed to make sure the new bar tender was working out and spent the night talking to the guy's at Sully's. "Everything still good with Allison" Nick asked "Yeah, at least it was when she left with Eddie" Owen said joking "Why was Allison with you" Nick asked "I dropped all the girls off for Hannah's bachelorette party" He answered "So, that's what all the gossip was about when I came in"  
"What gossip" Edie asked "You with a truck full of women it doesn't take long for word to get around" Owen said and Eddie just shook his head grinning "I figured you would know concidering Aubrey was with them" "yeah, not so much anymore" Nick said trying to play down the issue "When did that happen" Owen asked "2 months ago" Nick answered "2 months, sorry man I had no idea" Eddie said and clinked glasses with Ickey as he walked up "Don't worry about it, it's not a big deal" Nick said "Hey I'm going to get out of here, Sam's at the house with the Commander" After Nick walked off "I've known for a while, overnight they just stopped seeing each other, no fight nothing" Ickey said "What goes on" Eddie asked "Aubrey loves Nick, Nick loves Hannah and baby bro,well he's in love with Aubrey" Ickey said bringing a heavy mood to the table realizing this he asked "Any single chicks that might be interested in that herium you call a truck" "Not any that would be interested in a man that still lives with his mom" Eddie stated "Yeah, well I've been thinking about moving anyway"

The girls started out across town but slowly made their way to sully's completely drunk and ready to jump thier men they stumbled through the door. Grabbing the attention of everyone they did their best to correct their obviously giddy behavior. "Check it, you two might want to get over there before every man in here trys to find out if thier horny" Ickey said pointing at the girls as they made their way to the bar. The guy's heeded his advice and nearly ran to the bar. "Ladies, I thought we had a deal" Eddie tried to ask in between Janet's advances "We took a cab" Hannah said as Ray walked up and put his arms around her. Ickey just laughed at the line of guy's that seemed to veer off when they saw who accompanied the ladies as he walked to the bar to pay his tab. "We almost forgot" Pizza Girl said jogging Janet memory. She walked behind the bar and set up 5 flaming shots. The guy's felt they were way past their limits already but didn't dare interfere. "looks like we're all going to have a fun night keeping their hair out of the toilet" Ray said in a somewhat friendly tone as the girls set up their second round the guy's cringed. When they sat up for the third shot the guy's rushed in. Owen took Allison, Ray took Hannah and Eddie had Janet, Pizza Girl and Aubrey. Aubrey kept instisting she would call a cab because Eddie had his hands full enough and she lived in the opposite direction, Eddie wouldn't go for it so he suggested Ickey take her home he lived that way. Once they had the girls loaded Eddie reminded Ickey what happened the last time he messed with a friends girl. Ickey understood his concearn but it still burned a little that Eddie thought he needed reminding.


	20. Moving Day

20

The results of Hannah's bachelorette party consisited of the girls sleeping the day away and the guy's trying to shake the vision of them throwing up all night. It wasn't very sexy but at least they had something to laugh at. Eddie was sitting on the couch when Janet came stumbling down the stairs squinting. Her head was killing her and she didn't even think twice about only wearing Eddie's shirt when she crawled into his lap. "Your not going to throw up again are you" he asked but she wasn't really ready for the jokes yet. Janet leaned her back agaist the arm of the couch settling wedged against Eddie, her legs bent at the knees over Eddie's lap, her head leaned against his shoulder. He was drinking a cup of coffee that she took away from him for a few sips before giving it back and falling asleep. He didn't want to move her, she was so beautifull lying there as he spread a blanket across her lap and watched her sleep for several hours. Being the good sport that he is he just turned on the tv.

The guy's showed up late for band pratice to tell the truth staying up all night waiting on the ladies wore them out a little to. Phil opened the door for Owen and Nick.  
"Shhhhhh" his finger was over his mouth  
"Don't wake them" he said  
"Who" Nick asked "the angels" he added as they followed him into the leaving room. Ickey had arrived seconds behind them.  
"I figured band practice would be cancled due to the sleeping beauties" Ickey said as they walked though the door  
"You would be the one to know" Nick grumbled  
"I just gave her a ride home" Ickey exclaimed  
"what'd you do walk home" Nick had stopped by to talk to her but left when he saw Ickey's truck that morning.  
"You no what I'm tired of this' you guy's treat women like crap and then get creased at me about it" Ickey's tone nearly woke Janet. "aaant uhhhhh, a beautiful woman was crying her eye's out for you last night so yeah I stayed but it was on the couch" It hit close to home for Owen but he didn't let it show.  
"she was crying" Nick asked as the guy's took a seat leaving him to catch up.  
"I'll never understand women" Nick said when he finally sat down  
"I think the reason we never understand them is because we only think about how soft their skin is or how good they smell when they get out of the bath, how comfortable they make us ……" Owen said Nick just agreed with a head shake and Eddie gave Janet a quick peak on the head as she moved a little.  
"We forget that while they may be fragile at times; their still stronger than we will ever be" Phil added  
"Or when they look like that" Ickey said momentarily stopping his silent solo and using his drum stick to point at Janet. "Hey, get your own" Eddie said defending his territory and ensuring the blanket was still covering her.  
"What, it's kinda hot and you know it" Ickey responed  
"It is sexy and I supect that blanket is covering more of you than it is of her" Nick made fun of Eddie. The guy's burst out into hysterical laughter  
"Would you four shut up before you wake her up" Eddie said as he joined in the laughter  
"I'm awake" she said as she raised her head and kissed Eddie  
"me to" Pizza Girl said as she sat next to Phil rubbing her eyes  
"Good then we can play" Phil said as he jumped up leaving Pizza Girl to flop over  
"hey, no fair" she said leaned over  
"Come on I'll share" Janet said as she offered her a spot on the other side of Eddie under her blanket. Pizza Girl curled up under the blanket and leaned against Eddie.  
"Why does he get the groupies, he aint even in the band" Ickey exclaimed as he looked over at Eddie.

Eddie stopped by the bar to bring Janet home. He knew she was still suffering a from the night before. It was a slow night and the only people there didn't seem to phase Eddie when Janet walked up to his stool and gave him a quick kiss "I'm ready to go home" he whispered in her ear and let his hands wonder down her body settling on her back side and pulling her into him bumping her legs apart just enough to slip his in, giving away his intentions for the evening "I'll meet you there, I need to get more clothes" she said. "you sure, it's late" Eddie asked pulling her closer "at least let me take you" he added  
Once at the house Eddie walked around inspecting things for Rooster's scratch marks from Rooster. None to be found to his liking. Janet made quick work of gathering her things from the one room Eddie hadn't ventured. "blue satin or black silk" _her two personal favorites,_ she asked loudly so he could hear as she dug threw her drawer but he never answered. "Eddie" she said standing in the door way holding one in each hand. "EDDIE" he turned to look at her "blue" he uttered as if he didn't care. She grabbed her things and made thier way back to his house. The whole ride silent. Eddie had forgiven her but forgetting was hard. He was willing to swallow his pride to have her back in his arms but to be the next one in line at_ her_ bedroom door was a whole differnt issue.

They had stayed at Eddies every night with the exception of a few lovers getaways since the day they got back from Sully's memorial. But tonight when Eddie acted like he wasn't interested in what she wore to bed Janet decided that she wanted some alone time with him. She was tired of being caught in compromising positions with Eddie and the house was quickly becoming a free for all of lovers, it killed the romance of it, even Eddie had to admit thier sex life was taking a plunge and that was her saving grace when she suggested Eddie move into her place. The First Saturday in September,with only two weeks till Hannah's wedding she decided tonight was the night exhausted from the night before or not. With a small breeze blowing threw the window; the room a dim blue from the moon's glow "Are you asleep" she asked a half dozed off Eddie "ohh, yeah like I can sleep now" he asked still suffering the effects of an interrupted moment an hour earlier "I was just thinking how much I miss my house" she said playing with his hand "I'm NOT waking up without you" he said as he raised above her clearly unwilling to spend the night alone "I'm not asking you to" she suggested "I thought we talked about this" he said trying not to become upset. He had gone so long without thinking about her infidelity. "I know, but would it be any worse than the constant interruptions we keep getting around here" she asked as she rolled her head to drop a sexy kiss on his arm that he was using to prop himself using his elbow and his hand under his head "It's just that..." Eddie began to speak "Can you honestly say I'm the only woman that's ever graced your bed" Janet didn't want to be coy but she needed him to understand it was a two way street. He thought about it for a second as he rubed her silky deep blue gown across her belly "okay, we'll stay at your house some" he said knowing she had switched beds with the one in the spare room anyway so he would just suck it up. Giving into his urges once more he began to slowly kiss his way down the front of her gown just as he was nearing a sensitive spot of no return "what if we stayed at our house" she asked causing Eddie to completely forget what he was doing "our house" he repeated with out ever looking up.She didn't become nervous even though it seemed like Eddie would never speak again. She loved the man she was lying with and had full confidance that it would be okay. She patiently waited for him to reply running her fingers through his hair as to comfort him. "you mean as in waking up with you every morning and then laying you down every night, no interuptions" he inched his way foward to be face to face with her. Janet was now holding the side of his face looking into his eyes "I think I can manage that" he said as they began to make love only to be interrupted again by Phil and Pizza Girl yelling at the late night T.V. show hosts. Eddie dropped his head on Janet's chest "Would Tomorrow be to soon" he asked as he rolled over disgusted by the number of attempts they made at makeing love in the last few days. He turned the radio up as loud as he could stand and pulled the covers over thier heads. It certaintly wasn't romantic but they were finally able to enjoy each other with out hearing quirky voices in the backgroud. They talked it over for the next week and decided how they would handle the bills and Phil. that was one conversation Eddie didn't want to have more so than the one involving Rooster.

Owen walked into Sully's around 2:00 the next Saturday and found Nick and Ickey there. "What are you two doing here" he asked "Trying to drink myself into a peacefull place before I head over" Ickey said "what's up with those four, do they never put their clothes on" Nick asked "I know I'm scared to sit down" Owen added as he chugged his beer wide eyed. They all showed up at the same time, they had a bet going on which couple would be the next one they walked in on. "Hey guy's" Janet said as she opened the door "Ickey won" Nick said as he could tell Janet was fully dressed and Eddie was no where in sight "Won what" she asked "Nothing" Owen said as he gave Nick a cross look. "Where's Phil and Pizza Girl" Ickey asked cautiously looking around "Phil is on the couch and Pizza Girl is at work" She said playfully as she headed up the stairs "Woah, where's Eddie" Nick asked not wanting to overhear them again "Packing" She said raising her eyebrows as she paused on the stairs "Packing, where's he going" Owen asked "Home" Eddie said as he met Janet on the stairs with a kiss. Janet continued on up to pack as Eddie hung with the guy's for a minute.

"Dude, this is your home" Nick said  
"only for the next week" Eddie answered  
"Your moving in with Janet" Owen asked  
"I am" "It'll take a week to move all her stuff back" Eddie said  
"Eddie Latekka living with a girl" Nick laughed.  
"didn't think I would live to see the day you settled down" Nick said  
"Just because we're going to be living together doesn't mean…" Eddie said  
"ah, yeah it does" Nick replied  
"that would be what it implies" Owen said  
"Sorry dude I'm with them" Ickey added  
"okay, I get it" Eddie said with a half grin  
"only two steps left" Owen said as they sat down  
"ohh, yeah what's that" Eddie asked clueless  
"Marriage and kids" "marriage and kids" Owen said holding up two fingers  
"Let's don't get ahead of ourselves, We're no where not there yet" Eddie said  
"Dude did you just say yet" "Did he just say yet" Ickey asked  
"He did" Nick said to the group "yet as to imply headed in that direction" Nick asked Eddie  
"I don't know……………………… maybe one day" Eddie said slowly nearly shocking the guy's into silence  
"So you've given it some thought" Phil asked  
"I wouldn't say I've given it some thought so much as the thought has occuried to me" Eddie tried to explain  
"That don't even make no scence" said Ickey  
"Yeah, man either you've thought about it or not" Owen said  
"Fine, I've thought about it" Eddie said giving into their bullying  
"and" Phil asked like he was trying to pull the words out of Eddie's mouth  
"and what" Eddie asked playing dumb and gaining their curious looks  
"and….Yeah maybe one day I wouldn't mind there being a Mrs. Latekka" Eddie admitted but it was like pulling teeth to get it out of him.

Eddie and began loading boxes in his truck. It didn't take Janet long to enlist Owen and Nick's help. Phil and Ickey just watched through the window. "You going to be alright man, without Eddie here" Ickey asked "Yeah, Pizza Girl's here almost every day" Phil replied "You know Eddie's room will be empty" Phil added "Yeah, I figured as much" Ickey replied as they continued to stare out of the window. It was an unspoken words agrangement making Ickey and Phil room mates, that could only happen between two people who have known each other for a lifetime. Eddie and Janet spent the next week moving all of his things and unpacking them. There were a few disagreements about some of Eddie's things, his patronage to Heff wasn't exactly a welcome subject; but Janet played it cool and let Eddie think he won out in the end. She figured there was no use fighting about it now when they could just disappear later. They decided to wait and spend their first night officially living together until after Hannah and Ray's wedding. It was only a week away and they used the time to finish moving. Eddie quickly became aware of just how girly Janet's house was and had a moment of panic.

"Hey got your message, what's up" Owen asked as he sat on the stool next to Eddie at Sully's  
"I haven't changed my mind I still want to live with Janet but I need to know what I've signed up for " Eddie asked  
"Do you love her" Owen asked "Yeah, I do… so much it scares me sometimes" Eddie answered  
"Then it will be okay, buddy any problems you have just work them out together, don't shut her out" Owen said  
"It can't be to hard, I mean we've basicly been living together anyway" Eddie said  
"okay, it's going to be just like it's that but only completely different" Owen replied laughing  
"Don't run from it" Owen advised  
"What exactly would I be running from" Eddie asked waiting for the punch line  
"tampons, coasters, mood swings, knowing she will be the only woman you'll be having sex with" Owen added laughing only slightly as he knew that was his life in a nut shell  
"I haven't even wanted to be with another woman since Janet, and that was nearly a year ago" Eddie told Owen. It felt good to say it out loud to his surprise.  
" Then your going to be just fine" Owen said as he stood to leave


	21. The wedding

Eddie and Janet barely had any time together. Eddie was busy moving his things and trying to work and help Janet at the bar while Janet was helping Hannah with all the last minute plans.

"Calm down it will all work out" Janet said sitting at Hannah's kitchen table enjoying coffee  
"I know, it's just that, never mind it's stupid" Hannah said sitting with her feet folded into the chair  
"No, it's not stupid just tell me what you've got on your mind" Janet asked  
"For so long I've been trying to balance everything with Sam, my parents, Ray, then Nick coming back But now that it's all settled I don't have anything to worry about, hell even the wedding has practicly done it's self" "I guess I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop, I don't know what's wrong with me" Hannah said as she threw her head back and let out a uggggggggg  
"oh crap, I forgot to get my dress out of Eddie's truck, I'll never make it in time before they close" Janet began to panic  
"Look who needs to calm down" "Just get Eddie to drop it off" Hannah said

"Hey, could I talk you into dropping my dress off, if it's not there by 5:00 they want get it pressed in time" Janet begged when he answered the phone  
"I suppose, we wouldn't want you to be wrinkled now would we" Eddie replied  
"Thanks, bat man" she said as she hung up the phone

Eddie managed to leave work without to many jokes from Nick about being wrapped around Janet's finger but it didn't matter he already knew he was. Before Janet he would have never been caught in a womans boutique especially one that sold lingerie but he had quickly become a frequent customer of this particulair boutique as he had started buying things for Janet. Something he his self found hard to believe. No sooner than he had walked up to the counter dropped off her dress he turned to see Ray Cataldo.  
"I wasn't aware you liked to wear women's clothes" Ray said to Eddie both men embarrassed to be see one another  
"Just dropping off Janet's dress, It's bad luck to see the bride's dress so I'm guessing that's not why your here" Eddie was smug  
"Some one will be availavle to help you pick out something in just a moment Mr. Cataldo" the sales lady said as she came out holding a small pink and white bag  
"I put the other items you picked out with her dress, is there anything else I can get you Mr. Latekka" she asked Eddie as she handed him the bag.  
"I think that will be all" Eddie said as he began to pay. He had one more stop to make.  
"Go for white, I mean it's not exactly the truth and all but she'll appreciate the gesture" Eddie said winking to Big Cat on his way out  
"He's right you should go with white" ths sales lady said  
"He's been coming in here for months and he's got a pretty good eye for picking out just the right thing" the assistant added as she watched Eddie walk to his truck from the store window, seems she had a bit of a crush on him.

Janet went home to make sure all of Eddies things were in laid out for the wedding the next day. Eddie would be getting dressed there since the only thing they had left at Eddie's was basicly a bed and a small bag of tolitries. He was talked into ushering old ladies to thier seat last minute when Hannah's cousin broke his leg. When she pulled up there was a delivery truck out front. She thought for sure they had the wrong house. When she got out of her car the man said started to open the back of his truck. "You must have the wrong house" Janet said to the man "this is the address Mr. Latekka gave us, are you Miss. Meadows" he asked

"I guess you got my delivery" Eddie said when she made it back to his house  
"I did" She answered  
"Did they take the old one" he asked  
"I hope you tipped them good, by the time they finished moving the new one in and putting that one in the guest room and getting rid of that one they looked like they were going to pass out" she said laughing at the thought of it as she sat down on the bed  
"Don't worry I took care of it" he said  
"Do you feel better now" She asked him  
"I will now that I know it will be our bed" he answered. It tugged at Janets heart strings to know Eddie wanted to share a bed with her and only her. It was the most romantic gesture he could have made and she was more than ready to thank him for it when he suggested they wait untill they were actually in thier new bed.

The next morning Eddie and Janet headed to the house they would now call thier's and Ickey started moving his stuff in to Phils. Seeing how he didn't have a girlfriend to occupy his time he managed to move enough to keep him comfortable the morning before the wedding. Janet picked her dress up early that morning before heading to meet Hannah to get thier hair done. Janet was handed her dress and a bag. The lady informed her that Mr. Latekka asked them to see she received the bag. Back at Hannah's Janet helped with last minute items. She had almost forgotten the bag until she got dressed. She new it would be something nice, Eddie always made sure of that. She opened the bag to find a delicate lilac lace bra and panties, that just happened to match her dress perfectly. She hurried to get dressed so she could help Hannah into hers. Afterall it was her day and every bride deserved to feel special on thier wedding day. Eddie arrived right on time as he promised but couldn't resist the urge to find Janet . Knocking on every bedroom door until he found them. He walked in and immediatly told Hannah how beautifull she looked and also offered her a ride if she changed her mind. Mrs. Daniels quickly scooted him out the room and Janet followed him into the hallway. "Thank you" she said "Well, I had a purly selfish motive" He answered as he wrapped his arms around her. "you look amazing" he added as she began to push him back down the stairs. The guy's made it there just in time to see Ray's grandmother give Eddie a pat on the behind. Upon Matt's request to Ray Janet walked down the isle un escorted. The wedding vows were sweet and tradional. The reception began and as soon as they cut the cake Eddie enlisted Owen, Ickey and Nick to keep Janet busy.

Janet and noticed Eddie and the had been talking to the guy's for quite some time. She wondered what it was about but finally decided that they must be talking about sex, what else could they manage to actually turn into a conversation. She turned to watch the cake being cut and when she turned back they were gone. Janet didn't think much about it and just assumed he was off talking to somebody else but when she kept getting offers to dance from the guy's she noticed they seemed to be sticking a little closer than she thought a boyfriends friends should be.  
"Does the beautiful lady care to dance" Owen asked Janet  
"Are you going to tell me where he went" Janet asked Owen  
"What did they say" he asked  
"Ickey just mumbled and Nick said he was in the bathroom" she said looking at him with a grin  
"He'll be here shortly" Owen snickered and let her be.

Leslie and the Commander said their good by's at the start of the reception. Mr. Garrett still wasn't up to par and didn't want to over do it. He congratulated Hannah and began to look for Ronnie only to see him leaving with a young woman.

When Eddie drove back up he was surprised to see Klaus. He walked into the house and found Pizza Girl and Phil standing in the window watching out. Phil had decided that if Eddie could overcome his fears and forgive Janet and then actually agree to spend his life with her that he could overcome this paralyzing fear he's had for years. Eddie just gave his usual I'm happy for you grin and made his way to find the love of his life.

It didn't take Matt long to find an opportunity to talk to Janet. He knew he ran the risk of rubbing one of the guy's the wrong way but with Eddie apparently absent he decided to push his luck. Eddie walked in just in time to see. Ray also happened to look up and excused his self from his bride to run interference.  
"Let me handle Matt" Ray said to Eddie as they stood with their hands in their pockets watching Matt almost like they were old friends. He knew Matt was pushing his luck but Ray and Eddie both knew what a man in love is willing to risk. When Matt escorted Janet to the dance floor Ray looked at Eddie but was surprised to see he hadn't budged an inch. "All I ask is that you don't do it here" Ray offered "She can handle Matt Laush" Eddie said still jiggling his keys in his pocket. Eddie grabbed two glasses of champagne when the waiter walked by and handed one to Ray "Congratulations, you're a lucky man" Eddie said as he toasted Ray "you to" Ray retorted "yep, we're both in love with women we'll never deserve" Eddie said as he grabbed a glass for Janet and headed her way. This didn't go un noticed by the guy's who began to wonder what was going on until they saw what held Eddie's gaze. They all stood prepared to pull Eddie off.  
"Eddie" "Matt"  
Were the only words exchanged between the two as Matt thanked Janet for the dance. Eddie handed Janet her glass and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. They began to sway to the music champagne glasses still in hand. "It's about time" she said as their eyes locked "It'll be worth it I promise" Eddie said and she laid her head on his chest "I love you" he said but she didn't say anything back "Hey" he said as he pushed his shoulder forward to make her look up at him. "you're just going to leave me hanging" he asked as he passed their glasses to a waiter "It'll be worth it, I promise" she replied. He couldn't resist kissing her catching everybody's attention when the bouquet landed at their feet. They would have never known it was there if it hadn't brushed Eddie's leg. He bent down to pick it up and handed it to Janet. "Got to give the people what they want" Eddie said as he dipped Janet and gave her a long deep kiss. "I love you" she said when he let her up for air and the crowd began to devert their attention back to other things.

Janet helped Hannah get ready to leave for their honeymoon. Sam was going to spend a few days with Hannah's parents and then he would stay at Nicks's until his mom came home. Janet helped Hannah change into a much easier to maneuver dress and then cued the band to play the music. Hannah hugged Janet and made their way to the limo stopping to embrace Sam before stepping in. Hannah had been waiting months to find out where Ray was taking her for their honeymoon. Once inside the limo she asked and Ray told her they would be spending the next two weeks in the Bahama's.

Ickey split before the rest of the gang he had watched Owen and Allison until he made his self sick. He thought that tonight when he walked into his new home it would be the start of a new Ickey. A happy Ickey or a least a content one. The gods must have been listening Ickey thought to his self when he walked up and found a woman sitting on the bench until he realized it was one of Eddie's past excursions. "He don't live here anymore, he's in love leave him be" Ickey said as he unlocked the door. "I know that" Ickey started to unlock the door with full intensions of closing it behind him until she said "I just don't care" Ickey paused "Look, you shouldn't be doing this right now" he said "I know" she admitted "Must have been hard watching them all night" she added knowing what it would do to him "Ickey just held the door open for her to walk in. Her words were hurtfull but not nearly as bad as it was to watch a woman beg for comfort. Neither could deny that they both needed the company. Both knowing full well it was just a substitution. "First door on the left" he said as he closed the door and headed up behind her.

"Well, Ms. Meadows are you ready to go home" Eddie asked holding his arm out for her to grab  
"Mr. Latekka I would love to go home with you" Janet answered as she grabbed onto Eddie's arm  
"Good, because knowing what's under that dress is killing me" Eddie grinned shyly, that's what made him so sexy and irresistible.

"Last song, care to dance" Nick asked Aubrey and she just gave him her hand  
"Which Garrett brother have you been crying for" Nick asked. It was the first time he let on that he knew about Ronnie.  
"Nicklson" she answered softly as they danced  
"See that's where I went wrong, I tried to be something I'm not" "Nicklson can't love you but I can" he said  
"Can you love Nick Garrett" he asked her  
"I already do" she whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder they continued to dance long after the music stopped  
"Ronnie" she said raising her head  
"I think he'll be okay, he left with a really hot blonde a couple hours ago"


	22. Home Sweet Home

**_THIS SHOULD MOST DEFIANTLY BE RATED MATURE  
AGAIN, THIS CONTAINS A GREAT DEAL OF SEXUAL CONTENT, so if you don't want to read it just assume they had a lovely evening!  
_**

Janet began to wonder about Eddie he kept looking over at her on the ride home the same way he did Christmas Eve when she rode with him to clear the streets. That kind of lost puppy look .  
He opened her door for her and helped her out of the truck. Her dress was gorgeous. It was a strapless empire gown in lilac with a train skirt that Eddie carefully picked up as not to catch it in the door. He carried her purse, bouquet and wrap as she carried only her shoes. He unlocked the door to what was now their home that they would share together. Janet walked into a house filled with roses and candles that Eddie began to light. She wrapped her arms around him and they danced to the silence. He took her by the hand and lead her to the bathroom where he ran her bath water filled with rose petals. They kissed while the water ran and Janet preceded to untuck and unbutton his shirt. Eddie unzipped her dress but never touched her body in any manner other than to remove her dress but before he turned to leave he got a good look at what had been under that dress. Janet didn't question his actions when he left her standing alone in the room as long as she trusted him he had never let her down. Between the rose water and candles she figured he intended for her to relax and enjoy it, so she did. After weeks of running around for Hannah and sleeping at Eddie's the least girlie place in the world; she could feel her muscles relax in the hot water. After she realized she was in danger of falling asleep she stepped out of the tub. When she picked up her towel she found that Eddie hadn't bought the bra and panties for his self to enjoy but rather for her to feel sexy. He had a way of doing that just when she needed it the most. She decided to take a little more time for herself, it was selfish but she didn't think Eddie would mind. He had really out done him self this time between the new bed, the roses and candles and even a second set of Lingerie that was quite a bit more risque than the one she had received that morning. This one was a solid white lace corset with matching panties. Eddie knew she might not be completely comfortable in something so seductive so he left his white dress shirt on the chair before he walked out of the bathroom.She knew it cost a small fortune she had admired it the day her and Hannah went to pick out her bride's maid dress for the wedding. In the beginning Janet would get embarrassed every time she went to the boutique, after the day Eddie had foolishly tagged along while she ran her errands and found out they had her sizes on file, it seemed like he had spent more time shopping for lingerie than he did sitting on a stool at Sully's. She came out of her shyness when she realized the sales ladies would have killed to have a man as romantic as Eddie.

She had always enjoyed Eddie's romantic gestures but with the grandeur of this attempt she knew he was hiding something, something he would never talk about. Eddie was a proud man but in the last few months he had to swallow a great deal of it to get to where they were. Eddie had spent months patiently trying to help Janet become more comfortable with her self and it was working. As she began to lotion her body she thought about how sex had played a big part in Eddie's life for years, he was a Casanova and couldn't help it. Being with a woman brought him a great deal of joy and she understood why. Fully aware of Eddie's lust for only her she felt a great deal of pressure to please him. She touched up her make up and sprayed her body with perfume that she knew Eddie liked. She decided to leave her jewelry on because she knew he liked the way the her necklace would dangle against his chest. She stood in front of the mirror for several minutes adjusting and primping working up the courage.

Eddie lay in the bed, his back propped with pillows so he would be sitting up slightly and his legs stretched out in front of him. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He had grown accustomed to waiting for Janet, it was just part of the package and he was okay with that. She had never needed to ask him for affection and they had recently explored more areas in the bedroom to her liking but for her to actually take the lead and seduce him was something that he only hoped would happen one day down the road. He couldn't seem to get comfortable and soon realized he was nervous, he didn't understand why he felt that way, it wasn't like they hadn't had sex before and he knew he could please Janet but eventually his nerves got the better of him and he began to pace the room. He wanted to cold one and thought that might relax him a little but the overwhelming thoughts about making love to Janet for the first time in their bed in their house started to get to him. In an effort to distract his self he sat down on her side of the bed and began to take his shoes off.

.Janet stood ready to give Eddie what he deserved for all of his thought fullness. Deep down she knew he longed for her to seduce him but he would rather die than ask her and run the risk of her thinking it was for any reason other than the simple act of showing how much she wanted to be with him on a level far beyond that of lust. His pride had already racked up some pretty serious scars and she was the only one who could help them to heal. Janet stepped into the room just as Eddies second shoe hit the floor. He began to move in slow motion as he started to raise from the bed to go to her. She met him at the side of the bed and Eddie just stood still in awe of what his eyes behold. She was still dressed to kill even with out the lingerie, not a curl out of place, her skin still pink and only a couple of buttons on his shirt utilized as it hung from her shoulder. she took a step forward and pressed her body against his and gently began to rub his chest. Before he knew it his knees gave way and he was sitting on the bed again this time with Janet kneeling in front of him. He looked into her eyes and tried to give her a way out by leaning down and kissing her and she followed him as he laid back onto the bed. In a effort to tease him she had let the shirt remain open so he would be able to see her breasts. She sat up straddling him and Eddie ran his fingers over every detail of the lace that was barely covering them before she leaned over and began kissing his chest. He knew he should take over like he always did but tonight he was going to let it go a little further to push Janet's comfort level a bit. He could feel her body slowly slipping further down as she kissed him. He readied his self to take over as she neared his pants but when she didn't stop to look up at him like she had always done when she began to fill uncomfortable he realized she had already unbuttoned his pants Janet looked him in the eye and without saying a word unzipped his pants. "We don't have to..." is all he managed to say before Janet helped to clear his mind. Eddie laid back and enjoyed ever moment of it. It wasn't the first time Janet had ever ventured below his waist but it was the sexiest and most gratifying. Janet's hormones began to surge when she realized how much she enjoyed having so much control over Eddie. She knew in that moment he would have given her anything she wanted but she didn't ask she just wanted to return some of the many things he had done for her in the bedroom. When her lips met his again she kept it soft almost teasing him and with every kiss a gentle brush against his now throbbing lap just to remind him she was still straddling him. "Baby" he whispered and she sat up straight nearly sending him into ecstasy. He had slid his fingers just beneath the lace of her panties enough to move them aside and lowered Janet onto him. He held her hips as he could feel his self slowly sliding inside of her. When he let go he ran his hands all over her upper body before he ripped open the shirt and began to kiss her chest giving Janet the signal to begin. He began to undress her and held her breasts as she satisfied him. But when it was his turn, in one swift move he rolled Janet onto her back and slid her panties off. Eddie took charge but there wasn't much for him to control Janet seemed to be willing and ready and he didn't have to encourage her to do much of anything as he slid back inside of her while holding his weight up with one arm and the other still wrapped around her back that she was now laying on. Janet even gave Eddie a few clues as to what she wanted. They were extremely grateful they didn't have roommates to think about while Janet was sinking her nails into Eddie's back causing him to grunt even louder with ever moan and whimper she let out.

He dropped a tender kiss on her lips just seconds after they climaxed. Eddie's body was extremly sensitive to Janet's touch and he was exhausted enough to be considered weak. "I love you" he whispered out of breath and Janet just looked up him and smiled tying to catch her own. They had both shed all inhibitions and let each other know what they wanted what they needed with out embarrassement or shame. Eddie slept with his head and chest across Janet's body while she palyed with his hair both completely vulnerable till the morning light.


	23. the morning after

The start of every morning on the Ridge was as unique as the leaves that fell from the trees lining October Road. As the sun rose and its ray's began to pierce the widow's of Knight's Ridge everyone began to wake and face the reality of their life. Some would smile and some would close the curtains while others would resolve their selves with their actions the night before.

Ickey's and his guest began to stir around daylight the next morning. He couldn't believe she spent the night but she had. "Thank you" she said sincerely as she rolled onto her stomach, propped on her elbows and crossed her feet in the air and played with Ickey's hand. He couldn't have turned away a woman in so much need of attention even if he had tried and being the Ickey that he is he played the good guy for her. It would have been so easy to turn this encounter into a wild night of dirty sex but it wasn't what she needed and he knew she would regret it come morning light. Instead he had taken his time and was gentle and affectionate because he knew deep down he needed it as much as she did. He really wasn't surprised anymore by the number of men who could break a woman's heart and walk away but when she curled into his arms afterwards and fell asleep he knew that they couldn't possibly know what they were missing "I'm not really into the whole fairytales and Happy ever after's thing but I'm pretty sure the beast should be the one thanking the beauty" he said back to her and she flashed him a cute little smile before getting in the shower.

Leslie awoke to find the Commander gone. She began to worry until she walked into the kitchen and found him making pancakes. He looked good and she was relieved to see him enjoying life again dancing around with a spatula. She walked over and gave him a kiss and he held her close and began to kiss her neck as he spun her around. "Robert, the boy's could walk in" she said "Their not home" he replied "What's got them up so early" she inquired "Neither one of them came home last night, so what do you say…." He asked as he dipped her.

Phil and Pizza Girl spent the early morning hours sitting on the front porch. It was still a battle to force his self to breathe and not run back into the house but the short trek from the car to Hannah's front door made him believe he could enjoy the world again someday as long as Pizza Girl stood by him.

Aubrey and Nick awoke fully dressed after spending the night dancing in her living room. They talked for hours as they danced about Hannah, and Hannah and Sam, Nick and Sam, Nick and Hannah. Nick didn't lie about his feelings for Hannah, they would always be there but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy his life and love Aubrey too. He was finally able to admit he had been running from who he was for years.

Janet was awakened by Eddie's kisses on her neck. She had resigned her self to another round of love making even though she was still tired from the night before when the phone rang. "Don't answer it" Eddie whispered as he was well on his way to seducing Janet into submission. But the phone kept ringing and Janet figured it most be something important as she kept looking over at it. "Fine, I'll get it but it better be important" Eddie said as he rolled off of Janet and across his side of the bed to reach the phone.  
"Hello" Eddie said in an obvious irritated voice  
"Good morning to you to" Hannah said as she waited for Ray to get out of the shower  
"That ride was only good before you left the Ridge with him" Eddie said joking  
"Eddie" she said  
"We're kind of in the middle of something, one might think you would be to"  
"Just put Janet on the phone" she said laughing  
"Here it's Hannah" Eddie said as he rolled back over to Janet and started kissing her again  
"Hey" Janet said  
"What's up with him this morning" Hannah asked  
"He's just got a lot of pent up frustrations" Janet said grinning into the phone and staring at Eddie as he gave her a forbidding look and got out of bed  
"Did you need something" Janet asked  
"I wanted to give you the number to the hotel here in the Bahamas'" Hannah said with excitement as Ray stepped out of the shower  
"I know he told me two weeks ago" Janet replied and motioned for Eddie to get her pen and paper which he did hesitantly. Janet took the number down and they began to chat. Ray had made it out of the shower and Eddie was becoming impatient. Ray finally took the phone from Hannah and hung up. Being newlyweds Hannah and Janet's gossip didn't affect their mood at all. Eddie on the other hand was a hopeless romantic and seemed to have very specific guidelines for what constitutes a conducive environment to his ability to perform. Something Janet had learned over time. He even had a way of making spontaneous rendezvous in the back seat of his truck romantic. Janet didn't mind as it was an endearing trait for a man to care even when he was overwrought with urges and she knew Eddie would never start something he couldn't or wouldn't finish with out absolute dedication.

Sunday carried on lazily and it didn't take Eddie and Janet long to realize they each had very different routines. Janet usually cleaned and ran errands. Eddie on the other hand sat around watching sports of some kind and munching on snacks that he soon realized they didn't have along with the lack of beer in the fridge. Carefully he clued Janet in on his displeasure about the lack of junk food only to be informed that she wasn't his maid. "Hey baby, your going to the store today, huh" Eddie said like it wasn't a big deal as he strolled out of the kitchen. "That's the plan" she replied as she straightened the pillows on the couch. She had been cleaning the house all morning while he just watched TV. Eddie sat back down on the couch and propped his feet on the table much to her disliking. Janet was getting ready to leave while Eddie kept reminding her of things he wanted her to get. When she grabbed her purse he stood and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Hey I did something with out asking you and I hope you don't mind but last week I opened an account with both our names. I thought maybe instead of giving me a check for my share of Sully's every month you could just put it in there so you would have it for the bills, the house, whatever you needed." Eddie told her hoping she wouldn't mind his assumption.  
"Eddie, I want need that much" she replied  
"I know, just put whatever you don't need into savings and it'll be there if something happens"  
"What about your truck, I know you were planning on getting a new one" she asked  
"Business is good so I was thinking I might go by the lot today"  
"Good, we can go on out way to the store" Janet said cheerfully but aware Eddie would met her with resistance.  
"You want me to go grocery shopping" Eddie asked wanting to believe he misheard  
"Only if you want to eat" Janet said as she started out the door laughing at the idea that Eddie felt buying groceries would be the one thing to put his manhood in question.  
"But…people might…." He said as he realized she wasn't joking and he ran to catch up. He was surprised that she never made a peep at the car lot, she just keep her mouth shut and to his surprise wondered off when Eddie and the salesman started talking about money and soon made the deal final.  
"you didn't have to leave" Eddie said to her  
"Your money is none of my business" she replied as she crawled into Eddie's new Super Duty Ford, she was greatful however it had step up bars.  
"It is in a way, we live together now, money is bound to come up sooner or later and when it does I don't want us to be the couple aruging in front of every body about it" Eddie said only half joking  
"Then I should probably tell you that I have a savings account my parents left me" she said with a twinkle in her eye  
"and I should tell you I have a savings account to" Eddie replied playfully  
"Yeah but Eddie the thing is, there's about 50 thousand in mine" she said barely lound enough to hear due to biting her lip  
"and it's gonna stay there" Eddie said wanting her to know he had no intentions of letting her pay the way.

Just when he thought he made it without being seen by to many people he heard an old man laughing behind him as he loaded the groceries. "Nice truck Latekka" said the old man who had been selling Eddie beer for years. "Just bought it this morning" Eddie said back to him as they both admired Eddie's new truck. "Having a party to celebrate" the man asked "Nope, I'm grocery shopping" Eddie answered as he let out a big sigh of embarrassment. "I guess you know what comes next" the man commented as Janet walked up. Eddie new the man was talking about Janet and he answered with a simple "I do". "it's about time" the man said as he walked off. Janet questioned as to the real topic of their conversation but Eddie passed it off as just an old joke between two guy's.

Ronnie woke up in one of the Duf's sorority houses around 11:00. He had run into a girl he dated in high school at Hannah and Ray's wedding. They decided to ditch the reception for a party her sorority was throwing. He never planned on spending the night with her but alcohol took it's toll and the next thing he knew he was waking up with his friend. He didn't regret it because he knew Nick would come to his senses sooner or later and Aubrey would take him back. He needed some help easing his broken heart and the much needed end to his lengthy dry run wasn't so bad either. She seemed to be understanding and offered him another therapy session if he needed it as he took the walk of shame.

Lesley, the Commander and Nick were all sitting about to eat Lunch when Ronnie came slinking in trying to stay below the radar. "Sit down I'll fix you a plate" Lesley said to Ronnie as she could tell his romp most likely didn't include breakfast. After several minutes of staring The commander started in on him "I would ask you where you woke up this morning but since the mornings already over…"  
"Leave him alone" Lesley said as she sat his plate in front of him only to slap him in the back of the head.  
"Hey, what was that for" Ronnie said as he rubbed his already pounding head  
"I hope you at least found out what her name was" Lesley said acting like a mother and to Ronnie's surprise he didn't mind. Nick found it humorous and began to laugh. "Your next" The commander said pointing his fork at Nick while Lesley just gave him a look. "I'll be in the shower" Ronnie said as he got up to leave "Good maybe the rest of us can finish our lunch without you stinking up the place" The commander added and Ronnie just gave him a sarcastic look "I have to agree with your father because that particular combination of boos and perfume isn't very becoming" Lesley stated  
"okay I skipped the reception and went to a party with Elizabeth McCall, had a little to much to drink and you can figure out the rest" Ronnie said trying to stop their inquiring minds as he began to talk with his hands. "The blonde, that was lizy, boy has she grown up" the Commander said only to receive a grimacing look from Lesley."The blonde with the red dress, you know her" Nick asked "Lizy was Ronnie's…." "DAD, remember we agreed to never bring it up again" Ronnie said loudly to interrupt and left the room.  
"Your going to tell me right" Nick asked "It's his embarrassment let him tell you" The Commander said and it was obvious Lesley had already heard the story. "You didn't say anything about with whom you spent your night so I'm going to assume it was Aubrey" Lesley asked once Ronnie had left the room. "We had a long talk" Nick said as he left the table. "Did it help" the Commander asked "Yeah Dad it did, a lot actually" Nick answered as he fixed a large pitcher of ice water. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a little talk with Ronnie about kissing my girlfriend" Nick said as he shook the pitcher of ice water he had full intentions of dumping on Ronnie.


	24. Settling In

"When you get ready to throw his but out on the street, just let me know" Owen said to Janet as he took a stool next to Eddie.  
"then what would I do for a yard boy" Janet asked jokingly causing Owen to laugh  
"hey, leave me some dignity will you" Eddie said playfully to Janet  
"The guy's are here, you coming" Owen said as he headed over to a table. Eddie just looked up at Janet and grinned as if he was asking her permission  
"Go ahead, I'll get more work done with out you here anyway" she said back to him

The guy's realized it was the first time in nearly a two weeks they had all been together.  
"We should get together and watch the fight tomorrow night" Nick suggested  
"No can do, Phil has banished me from the house so him and Pizza Girl can have a night in" Ickey said  
"We could watch it at my house but it wouldn't be much fun with the kids" Owen said  
"Commander's not up to it" Nick said as they all stared at their beer  
"What about your new diggs" Ickey asked Eddie  
"I..I don't know, man" Eddie said trying to avoid the question and not wanting to share thier house with anyone just yet  
"Come on it's your house to isn't it" Nick said goading Eddie  
"Fine, I'll ask her" Eddie said feeling she wouldn't like it  
"Ask me what" Janet said from behind him  
"It's nothing" Eddie said as Janet gathered their empties  
"We need somewhere to watch the fight but Eddie's to scared to ask you" Owen said in a child like voice  
"I'm not scared" Eddie insisted  
"Part of the package" " Just don't let them destroy the house" Janet said with an understanding smile as Eddie looked at her  
"Thank you" Eddie said as he leaned back and gave Janet a kiss  
"Watching you two is like watching a couple of love birds sitting on the power line" Nick said  
"speaking of love birds, whose the hot blonde Ronnie's cozied up with" Eddie asked as he muched a hand full of nuts  
"Elizabeth McCall, or lizy also known as the one who deflowered Ronnie" Nick said sarcasticly as he glanced over at them  
"Ronnie never.." Owen asked  
"High school, they use to date then he hooked up with her at the wedding, he's spent nearly every night with her for the last three weeks" Nick added  
"Poor kid, I remember when all that went down" Ickey said  
"How do you know what went down, no one would tell me" Nick asked  
"They skipped school and Ronnie brought her back to his room, just about the time he reached the point of no return the Commander walked in and dude was powerless to stop it. She was horrified, baby bro was devestated , even the commander was embarrassed." Ickey told the story and the guy's nearly busted a gut laughing.  
"He told you that" Nick asked  
"Yeah well, you were in New York and he needed somebody to talk to, no big deal" Ickey explained trying to play off the fact he had been Ronnie's acting big brother since Nick left

Janet purposely decided to work the night the guy's were coming over to watch the fight, She didn't want to be in their way and Eddie needed his friends nearly as much as they needed him.  
"I don't expect you to leave your own home just because the morons are coming over" Eddie said feeling guilty for agreeing to let them come over in the first place.  
"It's your house too, and I'm not leaving because I'm uncomfortable, I'm leaving because you'll be uncomfortable, I know what topics are going to be discussed and I know you want let them just be guy's if I'm here" She explained as the door bell rang. Eddie opened the door and the guy's came busting through the making their self at home. Eddie kissed her by and she headed out the door "I want be late" she said before she left

Eddie went to the kitchen to get the beer and the guy's immediately started plundering around. They were curious to see what Eddie was so willing to give up his freedom for.  
"Dude, this place is girlie" Ickey said  
"I'm not the one that decorated it" Eddie replied  
"Just try not to spill anything" Eddie added  
"You get use to it" Owen said  
"When we first got married I nearly killed myself trying to not make a mess, which meant I usually ended up making an even bigger one " Owen said laughing  
"I don't get it, why do women buy fancy stuff when they know we're just going to mess it up"Nick said as he opened his beer  
" and then they have the nerve to get mad at us for them buying something stupid in the first place" Ickey stated  
"I don't know, I kind of like it like, it's soothing" Eddie said and the guy's just ooohhhh'd and ahhhhhh'd sarcasticly.  
"Were's the bathroom, I've got to hang a Rat" Ickey asked  
"you'll have to use the one in the bedroom, I'm working on the sink in the other one" Eddie said as he pointed towards the bedroom.  
"So that's the love nest, it's nice ….like a five star hotel nice" Nick said craining his neck to see and noticing the mood the room obviously was meant to induce.  
"No wonder you moved in" Nick added  
"That's not why I moved in" Eddie said looking at Nick from out the corner of his eye  
"We know your in love, but a room like that can't hurt either" Owen added playfully  
"Your right about that, between the perfumes and lace just walking into that bathroom's bound to get a man's attention" Ickey added as he sat back down on the couch.  
"Can we talk about something other than my sex life for once" Eddie asked and they all found other things to talk about in between screaming at the TV but the conversation as usual turned back to sex when Nick brought up Aubrey and his lack and thier lack of it. Eddie suggested he do something romantic. Owen pretty much kept his quite, it wasn't something he really wanted to discuss infront of Ickey. When Eddie noticed Ickey had been quite for a while he began to question him. "How's things working out with Phil" he asked "Good, him and Pizza Girl started sitting on the porch a little bit every night" Ickey answered. The door bell rang and Eddie answered it surprised to see one of the waitresses from Sully's. Janet had sent over some cold beer and a few snacks including extra blue cheese crumble for Owen. It was greatly apprecitated as the guy's pigged out during the fight.When the fight was over they kept talking. It was almost like therapy for them to sit down and discuss their lives.

"Hey, Eddie you left some things in a drawer you want me to drop them off " Ickey said  
"What is it" Eddie said opening another beer  
" t-shirts, nudie mag's, condoms" Ickey replied  
"Just chunk it" Eddie said as he kicked his shoes off before propping thme on the table not really paying attention to the guy's faces when he spoke  
"And you haven't missed any of those things" Nick asked  
"I don't really need any of it" Eddie said as he flipped channels trying to find more sports and the guy's just kind of glanced back and forth  
"My experience, if you don't need one you'll definitely be needing the other" Ickey said with complete certainty  
"Their kind of old, I wouldn't trust them anyway" Eddie said not wanting to give many details of their sex life  
"they can't be that old, you've only been living here a little while" Owen said snickering  
" They may be a little older than that" Eddie said trying to avoid eye contact  
"How much older" Nick asked curious and the guys carefully listened for his answer  
"I don't know ... maybe the better part of a year" Eddie said hesitantly and in a tone barely loud enough to hear  
"When did you start being so careless" Nick loudly asked stunned  
"I'm not careless" Eddie said defensive.  
"Dude, do we need to revisit 10th grade health class, especially with the way you've been around" Ickey asked  
"It's not like that, Janet's the only one I've ever been with that I didn't" Eddie admitted  
Ickey's phone rang and he decided he had somewhere he needed to be so he quickly excused his self but the guy's knew it had to be a woman. Nick decided he was going to see Aubrey before he went home and caught a ride with Ickey. And Owen moved from the chair to the coush beside Eddie  
"Did you have the conversation" Owen asked  
"I thought it would be weird when I brought it up, but with Janet it's easy to just say what I'm thinking"  
"Sounds like you've given it a lot of thought" Owen said  
"We're not kids, we know what the consequences are" Eddie said surprised that he wasn't embarrassed about his decision  
"Are you both okay with those consequences" Owen asked  
"we're carefull, especially since she lost the baby but I know it could happen again and I guess that scares me a little" Eddie said. It felt good to talk to Big O he always seemed to shed a little light on the gray area's. "I've already managed to get her pregnant, among a million other things I screwed up. " Eddie confessed to Owen.  
"I broke this tea cup one time, it was Allison's great grandmothers. I never really paid it any attention until I was throwing the football in the house one day and knocked it on the floor. It broke into like a hundred pieces, so I just glued it back together and hoped she wouldn't notice. Of course she knew it the minute she got home because she stepped on a tiny piece that I missed on the floor, but she didn't get mad she just glued it back" Owen said  
"Yeah but it's just a cup, it doesn't mean anything" Eddie said disconnected  
"yeah you're right it's just a broken cup but Allison wouldn't take anything in the world for that tea cup, I guess what I'm saying is just because something's been broken doesn't mean it's not still valuable" Several Minutes after Owen finished telling his story Eddie reached into his pocket.

"I bought it a week ago, I didn't plan on it but when I walked past the store…" Eddie said with a small simple sigh as he handed Owen the ring from his pocket  
"What are you waiting for" Owen asked  
"I don't want to cause any more pain, we've hurt enough" Eddie answered  
"You got pregnant together, you broke each others heart's together, you healed together, the common in all of it is that you did it together" Owen said  
"When your ready" Owen said as admired the ring and handed it back to Eddie just as Janet came walking through the door. Eddie barely got it back in his pocket before Janet turned around. Owen kissed Janet on the cheek and thanked her for the hot wings on the way out the door. As she suppeceted the living room was littered with beer bottles and take out boxes. Eddie beagn to gather the mess when she came in. "How was your night" Janet said as she leaned over and gave him a kiss and began to help him clear the aftermath of the Knights bargade.  
"good, what about your's" he asked  
"It was alright, Matt came in" she said  
"He didn't bother you did he" Eddie asked ready to pounce  
"No, he was a complete gentleman… you never did tell me why you two were on a first name basis all of a sudden" Janet asked  
"It's long story, I'll tell you about it one day I promise" Eddie said as he used his body to pin her against the kitchen table only to lay her back on it and started an experience they would both forever remember as the day Eddie Latekka gave into his age and moved it to the bedroom the second he realized he had become the man that perfered the comfort of his bed to the feeling of spontanous sex on a hard kitchen table.


	25. Advise

Phil and Ickey were getting along really well. Years of living with his mom had paid off. He did his own clothes, his own dishes and generally cleaned up after his self unlike Eddie.  
They just kind of fit. Even Pizza Girl had started to get a little jealous of their relationship as she commonly referred to it much to their dislike. They thought it sounded girlie.

"Phil, sweetie can we pass on actually watching supreme combat and just do the pasta tonight" Pizza Girl said to Phil carefully  
"okay" he replied as he read his magazine  
"okay" she said slowly as she drew out the word  
"yeah, okay" he repeated as he stood up to get the remote  
"I have never been more in love with you than I am right now this very minute" Pizza Girl said as she jumped onto Phil, wrapped her legs around his waist and began to kiss him like there was no tomorrow.  
"Wait……why are you so in love with me….." Phil said as he stopped kissing her briefly but still kept his hands gripping her thighs.  
"I'll tell you in a few minutes" she said then planted a sexy kiss on him and squeezed him tighter. Phil didn't argue. He just went with the moment which landed them in the bed. There was so much more to Pizza Girl than most people knew. She was gentle and loving but at the same time she was free and uninhibited, a combination that usually caused sparks in the bedroom. As they lay side by side Phil once again asked "So, are you going to tell me what that was all about" he asked "Yes I am" she replied  
"well" He asked grinning  
"you said okay, instead of obsessing over something trivial, it's so much more than baby step" she answered  
"I love you" he said simply as he rolled over to give her a kiss

"I had a feeling you'd be back" Lizzy said as she opened her door  
"ohh, No..I didn't…that's not why" Ronnie said devastated that she thought he was only there for sex  
"Would you like to go to dinner with me" Ronnie blurted out and she stood in silence  
"Yeah, I think I would like that" she answered shyly  
"I'll pick you up at seven" he replied then ran as fast as he could to the one person that could help him.

Janet had been watching Eddie out of the kitchen window while she did the dishes. Quietly she laughed at herself, Ms. Homemaker all of a sudden she was cooking Eddie's dinner, cleaning his crumbs off the couch, folding his laundry, and paying their bills, hell she was even writing out Eddie's checks for his truck note; She had done all these tasks for her self for years but somehow it felt different now. _At least she didn't have to do the damn yard anymore or fix stuff when it broke she thought to herself. _She noticed Ronnie walk up but decided it was probably none of her business so she stayed inside. Eddie kept about his business when he noticed Ronnie.  
"Who is she" Eddie asked Ronnie as he was bent down straightening some roots on a bush he was planting  
"How do you know " Ronnie asked  
"Come on man Aubrey, have you learned nothing from the whole Owen/Ickey thing" Eddie said with a serious face as he glanced up at Ronnie  
"No, well yeah but.. I don't know" Ronnie answered as he rubbed the back of his head  
"Have you told Nick" Eddie asked as he stood up and began to shovel dirt over the roots  
"He knows and we're cool, Aubrey loves him she was just hurt and I put my self in the cross fire, that's why I'm here" Ronnie was a mess and he could tell but Eddie also had little tolerance for lying and cheating.  
"I thought I loved Aubrey, but the more I'm around this other girl the more I realize the difference between lust and love" Ronnie said hesitantly  
"We all learn that lesson sooner or later" Eddie said still keeping to his work  
"It's just so easy to talk to Lizzy, I can hang out with her and there's no gap in conversation, no thinking of what to say.. it just is" Ronnie spilled his guts and it felt good  
"Lizzy huh" Eddie said and Ronnie noted is implication  
"Seriously I need help, she agreed to go to dinner with me but I don't know where to take her and I figured seeing how you've probably bought a million dinners you would know" Ronnie asked waiting on Eddie to snap at him but he didn't  
"That depends on what kind of relationship your after" Eddie stated "Are you looking for a good time or a little more than that "Eddie asked  
"the latter" Ronnie answered nervous with his hands in his pockets  
"Before you start anything you should know that hooking back up with your first is going to come with some feelings at least on her part" Eddie lectured him  
"It kind of does for me to" Ronnie said slightly embarrassed  
Eddie told him about Hugo's Hideaway. He also filled him in on all the possibilities of the long ride there and back. Feeling more confident Ronnie headed home to get ready for his date and seeing how it was nearly dark Eddie put away his tools.

Janet was glad she was just about done with the dinner and the dishes, all she wanted to do was sit down, so far she had done a really good job of keeping her emotions in check when that time of the month came around but this time it didn't seem to be so easy and she began to get cranky, her back hurt and she ached all over. Eddie came through the back door managing to track mud on her freshly mopped floor. Janet quickly ordered him to take his dirty clothes off at the door. "You can't wait until I take a shower" Eddie asked so full of him self "ohh, I can wait and so can you" she replied mischievously knowing she didn't feel the least bit sexy "What did Ronnie want" she asked as she gathered the clean laundry she had folded earlier "Girl troubles" Eddie answered caught off guard by Janet handing him the stack of laundry "What's this" Eddie asked teasing "Laundry" Janet retorted "Yeah I know that, but why are you handing it to me" he asked "Because it needs to be put away" she replied a little irritated he was trying to get out of the one thing she asked him to do and Eddie mumbled something about house work not being a very manly "What did you say" she snapped "Your right I can wait" he said and turned to walk off again not realizing the power of his comment "Is there something you wanted to say Eddie" Janet asked very perturbed. Up until this point she had found it all a bit amusing but his inability to bend even a little had instantly stomped her nerves. Eddie stopped cold in his tracks "As matter of a fact there is" he ranted as he turned around thinking about the foul mood he had been doing his best to avoid all day "oh yeah, and what's that" she asked becoming a little pissed off at the complete lack of consideration he seemed to be having and giving him an I dare you look. "I don't do laundry, I don't buy groceries, and I certainly don't like being bitched at" He said as he stomped off to the shower and she let out the biggest "uuggggggggg" he had ever heard but he kept walking with a little grin until he heard something break against the wall. While in the shower he realized he should have kept his mouth shut, he found out that morning why she's wasn't in a good mood when she turned down his advances, that's the reason he went outside to work in the yard in the first place. Janet was curled up on the couch when he got out of the shower  
"I suppose that was meant for me" he asked stopping just shy of the couch. "Must have just slipped out of my hand" Janet said sarcastically surprised that she gotten that mad that fast but never looked up at him. Eddie knew she wasn't ready to talk so he went to the kitchen and found his dinner sitting on the table where he sat and tried to eat alone. His attempt was unsuccessful as he felt guilty for his comment when she had obviously been busy cooking his dinner. He fixed a bowl of Rocky Road with two spoons and tried to sit down on the couch but Janet didn't seem to want to move her feet for him so he picked them up and sat down resting them in his lap but she just moved them and sat up. "Seriously" Eddie said causing tears to run down Janet's face "Just leave me alone" she told him "No, I'm not going to leave you alone" Eddie informed her "You've done a damned good job of avoiding me all day so what is you want from me now, Eddie" she asked a little snippy "I want us to deal with this" Eddie said as the door bell rang and Janet went to her room with their ice cream in hand.

It was Nick. Eddie was beginning to wonder why the hell they all kept coming to him for advice when he had just recently been ducking dishes.  
"Now's not really a good time, Nicky" Eddie said  
"Sorry, It's still early I didn't think I would be interrupting anything" Nick said as he turned to leave  
"Hold on" Eddie said as he stepped out onto the porch  
"you sure…..what goes on" Nick asked  
"Mother Nature" Eddie said slightly laughing  
"All a part of the package" Nick reminded him  
"Word of advise Mother Nature can be a Bitch so don't tick her off" Eddie said only half joking about the situation  
"You didn't come over to hear my problems" Eddie said leaned against the porch rail. Now it was dark outside.  
"It's Aubrey, we still haven't...I mean it's been a long long time Eddie, what could she be waiting on, we're back together just not together" Nick asked  
"Maybe she's waiting on you" Eddie suggested Nick might not be putting in the effort  
"Maybe she's really in love with Ronnie" Nick said sadly  
"I don't think you have to worry about that one, him and Lizzy are on their way to Hugo's as we speak" Eddie said with a smirk  
"Hugo's, huh"  
"Works every time" Eddie said and Nick thanked him as he left

Eddie knew Janet was going to wear her not so sexy pajamas and pile her hair atop her head like she always did around this time. It wasn't a secret, Eddie had caught glimpses of Janet's irrational behavior before but now that they were living together there wasn't a way to escape it wasn't like he could lay low for a few days. Eddie knew this day would come but he had hoped to avoid it as long as possible.This was defiantly a new frontier for Eddie. He thought it best to give Janet her space, she's come around when she was ready and pushing her would only make it worse. He had been sitting on the couch watching TV for a few hours when a sleepy Janet came waltzing in and stood at the end of the couch.  
"Still want to live with me" Janet asked as Eddie patted the couch for her to sit with him.  
"Of course I do, it's going to take more than this to get rid of me" Eddie replied as she and her blanket curled up in his lap "Well as long as it's only once a month" he added laughing and she swatted him in the chest  
"Do you really expect me to go along with the whole it's a woman's job thing" she asked looking up at him  
"Honestly, I've always thought that's what made a woman sexy, You women can think what you want but nothing is sexier than that not just because they do the laundry and buy the groceries( Eddie said with sarcasm) but because their strong and they hold everything together like you do, it's a reminder that I can't do it with out you, the same thing goes for me I would like to think you need me, whether it's for the yard or fixing the sink as long as I know you need me, I'm okay" Eddie spoke completely from his heart  
"I need you so much more than you know" Janet said as she curled tighter against him  
"It's okay, I don't really mind helping with things" Eddie said as he kissed the top of her head  
"Truth is I don't really mind doing them for you" Janet confessed  
"I just can't believe we had our first fight and there's not going to be any make up sex" Eddie snickered  
"Still don't know when to shut up" Janet mumbled and she feel asleep in her prince Charmin's arms.

Nick decided to skip taking Aubrey to Hugo's while Ronnie was there that night but he had made reservations for a few nights later.He picked Aubrey up at the door with flowers and borrowed a few pages from Latekka's book. He opened her door, pulled out her chair and played the gentlemen all night. Eddie guaranteed it so he figured it was worth giving it a shot.  
"This is nice" Aubrey said as the waiter poured the wine.  
"I can't take credit, Eddie helped me out" Nick shyly admitted  
"Don't get me wrong I love this place but I was talking about you and me and the fact that your trying" she replied causing Nick to laugh  
"I'm glad to see this amuses you" she said upset  
"I'm sorry I was just thinking about something Eddie said" Nick replied  
"okay, enough about him I am more interested in us" Aubrey said leaning forward and using a whisper. They talked through dinner and seemed to come to an understanding about where each was coming from and where they were headed.  
"Nick, I guess I'm just worried that all this is what you think just happens, that you grow up settle down and life goes on without a care in the world, that's not how it works" Aubrey never had a problem speaking her mind  
"I know, I've been thinking about that and I decided that it's not just what happens when you get older, you have to want it..really want it" he said  
"Well do you really want it" she asked  
"I really truly honestly do" he answered  
"Suddenly I'm not in the mood for dessert, you want to get out of here" she suggested as she got up to leave. Nick knew what she meant and threw some money on the table way more of a tip than he thought was necessary but he sure wasn't hanging around for change. Nick was figuring out why Eddie told him Hugo's worked every time. It was painfully apparent to Nick that he wanted to be with Aubrey but it was a long ride back home and he didn't think Aubrey would really warm up to the idea of the backseat. But Eddie pulled though for him because the directions he had written down landed them sitting in front of a very romantic Inn. Nick had a little trouble convincing Aubrey that he had nothing to do with it at first. That night Nick made love to Aubrey. It was the first time in his adult life he truly made love to a woman instead of just being tender because he respected her.


	26. The joy Ride

"She's not home" Janet said to Eddie  
"Did you leave her a messsage" Eddie asked  
"What about Nick" she asked  
"I tried Nick, Owen, Ickey, no ones answering" Eddie told her as she paced the floor  
"Damn it, where is everybody at" she said irritated  
"At 11:00 on Saturday night, where do you think their at" Eddie asked with a smirk  
"Go ahead bring up sex" Janet said about to panic and Eddie walked over and put his hands on her shoulders  
"It's okay, it's not that big a deal" Eddie said trying to calm her down  
"I'm guessing this isn't your first time " she said with a scrunched face  
"You think you know everything about me don't you" he said sheepishly  
"Your not helping" she said to him  
"Baby, no I've never been in this situation but since I am I'm glad it's with you" He said and managed to get a smile from her lips and no sooner than he went to kiss them he was interupted

"That's the reason your here to began with" Officer Steve said as he walked in  
"I'll talk to the arresting officer for you and normaly I wouldn't allow it but in this case I think the sheer embarrassement is good enough" He added as he let all the visitors in " and Latekka keep your pants on" He couldn't resist rubbing it in.  
"Well, well what do we have here" Nick said with extra sarcasium as they all laughed at them through the bars  
"Took you long enough" Eddie said back to him not really bothered by the situation.  
"Are you okay" Hannah asked Janet trying to contain her laughter  
"I'm just peachy" Janet said to the girls eventualy letting out a giggle  
"We'll talk later" Pizza Girl said with a smile and a wink as Owen walked in  
"Were you really..." Owen started to ask. He knew Officer Steve really well and had got the dirt on what went down.  
"Not now Big O" Eddie said as he looked over at Janet. Owen quickly realized it would not be kind to humilliate Janet in front of everyone  
"How'd you end up with a reservation with the iron bar Inn" Ickey asked and Eddie laughed a little embarrassed.  
"Go ahead I know you can't wait to tell them" Janet said slightly blaming Eddie for the whole thing to begin with  
"Just go see if you can get us out of here then go get my truck" Eddie insisted  
"Sure man, where is it" Nick asked  
"At the lake" Eddie mumbled  
"You mean you two were.." Ickey said finally putting two and two together  
they all piled out of the room. Hannah and Pizza Girl telling Janet to call later.  
"You know I wasn't the one making all the noise that got thier attention in the first place" Eddie said to Janet flirting hoping they could continue the evening once they got home.  
"ohh, yeah like you had nothing to do with it" Janet said laughing and getting over the embarresment

"okay, you two are free to go" The officer said as he handed Eddie his keys  
"One of your buddies droped it off a few minutes ago so please do me a favor and stay out of the back seat" Eddie gave his devilish smile and Janet blushed as he took her hand and led her to the truck. She had obivously been turned on by the whole experience as they were barely out of the parking lot before she started massaging Eddie's crotch again. She could tell Eddie was extremely hard and throbbing. He could barley dirve and the second he pulled up infornt of her house he couldn't wait to get inside. Inside the house, Inside the bedroom and Inside of her. He turned off the truck and the lights and before he could open the door she had slid back and motioned for him to come closer. He scooted to the middle of the seat and she mounted him smothering his face, neck and chest that she riped his shirt open to see with sexy wet kisses. "He didn't say anything about the front seat" she whispered and Eddie slid his hands under her to undo his pants enough to allow his self to stand at attenion. His finger gently brushed against Janet's exposed flesh and she lowered herself onto his lap. At that point it felt so good neither would have stopped he they had been caught again it was stricktly a primal urge to releive thier sleves onto and inside one another. Hot, Sweaty and exhausted they parted and made thier way inside for a shower and some much needed rest. As they laid nearly slipping off to sleep Eddie asked "What got you so hot and bothered"

_After a week of Janet picking on him about not being spontanious( after the kitchen table incident) he decided he would prove her wrong. He made reservation at the French restraunt she loved so much and took her out. It was a fancy restraunt and Janet had bought a new dress to wear. It was lowcut and black just below the knee. She knew he was up to something as usual when he bought her a new black bra and panites but she went along with it just to see what he had planned. Eddie was really good at keeping his intentions quite and never did anything that would suggest what he was up to during dinner. He kept his hands to his self and remained the perfect gentleman, which turned the tables and made her want to initate sex with him more and more as the night went on. On the ride home he knew it was working as she sat close to him and kept rubbing the inside of his leg gradually moving upwards and kissing his neck. She never noticed but he was purposly driving slower than normal so she would be well worked up long before they got close to home. He pulled over into a well used make out spot by the lake and turned off the truck. "There's more room in the back seat" Eddie said with his smirk and followed Janet over the seat. Usually he wouldn't be so bold and straight to the point but if spontanious is what she wanted he was going to give it to her.He was happy he went for the four door truck He threw her high heels back over the seat and bagan to kiss her lips not like making love but in a super sexy I want you kind of way almost like teasing. Instead of getting right to it, he started with a little foreplay almost like they were in Highschool again and started off up at bat and went through all the bases before hitting that home run. He laid her back on the seat and laid ontop of her kissing her neck slowly letting his hands wonder over her breast and down the front of her dress and slipped his fingers inside the cup of her bra. noticing her nipples were hard he worked his mouth downward and began to kiss them through her dress as he held on. The further south his lips went the even further south his hands would wonder soon finding a spot to investigate causing her to lossen up and make way for an easier entry. Not only had Janet not worn the matching panties she had not worn any at all letting Eddie know she was aware he had something planned and finding out she had been bare bottomed all night made him stand stiffly at attention. Janet began to unbotton his shirt and managed to untuck it before Eddie sat up grabed her hips and pulled her against him causing her dress to slip just above her waist. Now that he had her legs apart his tounge had an opportunity to explore and completly prepare her for his penatration. When he raised up and smiled she reached foward and unbutton his pants just about the time someone banged on the window with a flashlight._

"I figured it was your turn" she replied and Eddie pulled her closer "Still want admit when your horney" and with a smile he feel asleep the same smile she would find on his face come moring light.

**_okay I Can't remeber If Steve was the name used on the show or if it was just made up by one of the fanfic writers if its the latter I give full credit to whom ever came up with it._**


	27. Kids

"Hannah can I talk to you for a second" Nick asked as he dropped Sam off.  
"Sure, what's up" She asked  
"In private" he said knowing Ray wasn't going to like it  
"ohh, okay" she said worried and they stepped onto the porch  
"Has Sam said anything to you about Aubrey" Nick asked  
"He's mentioned her a few times….why"  
"Nothing really It's just" Nick was having trouble finding the words  
"Nick did something happen" Hannah asked concerned  
"Me and Aubrey, we're stepping things up a bit and I need to know how to deal with it as far as Sam's concerned" he explained hoping she wouldn't be upset  
"ohh, well I'm happy for you"  
"I just don't want to put Sam through any more than he's already had to deal with"  
"Just take it slow don't push her down his throat all at once, he's a smart kid he'll let you know when he's ready" Hannah said to Nick

Sam sat beside Ray on the couch when he came in. "what'd you do today" Ray asked as he rubbed him on the head "Thought" Sam answered "oh yeah about what" Ray picked at him "How I must be pretty lucky because I have Nick, you and Eddie" Sam said in his usual smart tone "I think we're the lucky ones" Ray replied as he passed his bowl of popcorn "my first game is on Friday, Nick and Eddie's coming but I was hoping you would be there to" Sam asked tugging at even Big Cat's heart Strings "I wouldn't miss it" Ray said and Sam headed up to bed

"What did he want" Ray asked when Hannah came back in. But she just looked at him and he answered his own question "None of my business, I get the hint" he said as he raised his arms in the air on his way to the kitchen. "It is your business, you care about Sam it's just that this particular thing is between Nick and Sam" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck "It's late we should go to bed" Ray whispered as he started to kiss her neck.

"Sam's game is tomorrow, I was thinking maybe you could come with me" Nick asked  
"Are you sure, I don't want to cause problems" Aubrey was worried her presence would effect him  
"I'm sure" Nick said as they snuggled on the couch to watch a movie

Eddie and Janet each stood on their prospective sides of the bed removing the mountain of fancy pillows Janet insisted on decorating the bed with. They had been living together long enough to establish a routine. They grabbed the covers and folded them back and Eddie would usually sit on the side of the bed after he undressed and wait for Janet to change, she always seemed to take forever in the bathroom, but he knew all the lotion and soap and other nightly rituals were solely for his benefit. He would much rather wait than go to bed with a woman that didn't think those things were important. Lucky for him Janet was nearly obsessive about certain things. She would never get into a bed with Eddie without smooth legs and fresh smelling skin. Eddie as always did his duty and attempted advances on Janet. She had quickly learned she would have to start turning some of them down if she planned on be able to walk. "Damn Eddie do you ever give that thing a break" she asked as he nudged her from behind  
"Are you mad it me" he asked caught off guard by her sudden outburst  
"No, I just wish you gave me time to actually want it" she said as she sat up in bed and Eddie laughed  
"You've never acted like you didn't want to" he replied  
"Do you really want to have sex every night" she asked him sincerely and not sure she wanted to hear the answer  
"Promise you want tell anybody" he asked embarrassed  
"I promise" she answered  
"Sometimes not often but sometimes I just want to snuggle" he confessed and she busted out laughing almost hurting his feelings  
"I think I can manage that" she said as she scooted close to him and put he his arm around her "I'm serious, not even the girls; they stare at me enough as it is" Eddie said and Janet continued to Giggle. "I thought you wanted to snuggle" she said as she was nearly assaulted under the covers "I said sometimes, just not tonight" he said as he pulled her to him. "Go to sleep Eddie" she said and scooted back on her side of the bed. Eddie was pleased, he worked hard to make sure she always felt attractive and part of that was giving her the opportunity to turn him down. He had began to wonder if she didn't want it more than him as she had taken a long time to start turning him down. He had nearly exhausted his self waiting for her to get her fill.

The next day at the game Nick and Aubrey arrived before Eddie and Janet. Not wanting to cause a rift in Sam's life they took a seat on the bleachers next to Hannah and Ray. Aubrey checked with Hannah again just to make sure it was okay for her to be there and to Ray's amazement Hannah and Aubrey seemed to be getting along and he took that as a good sign she might be over Nick after all. Eddie and Janet soon showed up and joined them. Eddie as usual was kicked back propping his self with his arms on the bleacher behind him like he owned the place the boy didn't have a once of modesty. Most of the game was spent with the girls talking and the guy's taking every opportunity to make another trip to the consession stand to avoid having to speak to each other. Sam's team won and everyone cheered. When the coach was done Sam came running to the fence where everyone was standing.  
"Can I go home with Dootie" He asked his mom  
"Yeah, but only if it's okay with his mom" Hannah replied and Sam ran off only to turn around and come back.  
"Since everybody's here can I ask something" Sam said  
"Sure baby what is it"  
"Was it that bad" he asked  
"Was what that bad" Nick questioned  
"Having to be together because of me" he asked  
"No, it wasn't bad, sure we have some problems but it's not because of you" Nick said to Sam as he knelt in front of him.  
"He's right" Ray added and Sam looked at Eddie  
"We'll always be buddies" Eddie replied as he picked him up and walked off playing with him  
"I'll see you back at the house, I've got to pick up the boys" Ray kissed Hannah and left  
Nick went to help Sam beat up Eddie and the girls had a moment to talk.  
"Are you okay" Janet asked  
"Yeah, I think I am" she replied  
"It's kind of hard to tell which one's the adult" Janet said as they watched Eddie and Nick play with Sam  
"Nick told me Eddie spends a lot of time with Sam" Aubrey said to Janet  
"He cares for Sam a great deal" Janet replied  
"Eddie's going to make a great dad one day so hold on to him" Hannah said as she and Aubrey started towards their cars  
"I know, it's just don't know if Eddie wants that" Janet replied to herself and headed down the hill to get him.  
As soon as she walked up, Eddie sat Sam down from his shoulder and he ran off to find Dootie. "You okay" he asked noticing the saddened look on her face. He had seen it before, she would try to hide it with a smile but he could always tell. "I'm just tired can we go" she asked. She didn't want to be bothered and just stared out the window the rest of the evening. He knew something was up but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He finally decided she wasn't going to move anytime soon so with only one option left he decided to ask her.  
"sweetie, are you going to tell me what's wrong" he asked as he bent down and gave her a kiss  
"It's nothing" she replied. He didn't want to push, she was usually pretty good about speaking her mind so he sat on the couch and tried to wait her out.  
"Did you want our baby" she asked causing Eddie to panic as his chest tightened. She had asked it so calmly with her feet still curled up in the chair  
"That's what you've been thinking about all day" Eddie asked and she nodded. "come over here, sit with me" he said and she crawled into his arms.  
"What brought this on" he asked as he brushed the curls out of her face  
"I saw you playing with Sam today and your so good with him but you've never said anything about actually wanting to have kids" she said to him in a quisitive fashion  
"Of course I wanted our baby, I'm sorry you haven't known that this whole time" he replied  
"But did you really want a baby or did you just want the baby because there was a baby" Janet knew it didn't make senesce but she didn't know how else to put it.  
"I could never regret making a baby with you" he said and kissed her her gently. He hadn't realized she wanted to know if their future together was something Eddie had given thought to but she left it as it was and didn't push it any further.


	28. PreCelebration

After several more nights with his new found friend Ickey was finally able to let go of the feeling's he had for Allison and it had done her some good as well. Neither had plans for any type of commitment but rather a escape from the stress of their lives. Though they chose not to refer to it as what it was they were both fully aware of the crudeness of the situation. Realizing it was about to come to an end Ickey decided to tell Eddie before it was over and he lost his nerve. It had only happened a hand full of times and usually weeks a part.  
"Hey man I need to tell you something and your not going to like it" Ickey said as they neared the end of their day and Eddie could tell he was nervous  
"Go ahead, just tell me and get it over with" Eddie said as Nick walked in  
"We'll talk later" Ickey said not wanting to talk in front of Nick  
"We still on for tonight" Nick asked  
"Yeah, we were thinking since a grand opening wouldn't have been approiate we should all get together, on us of course" Eddie suggested as his way of an invitation  
"Care if I bring Aubrey" Nick asked  
"Of course not, Allison's coming with big O.. Ray's out of town so Hannah's going to be there" "Ickey you can bring your mystery lady if you want" Eddie added  
"nahh, I don't think her and girls would get along very well" Ickey said knowing it wasn't a good idea to have one of Eddie's past conquests at the same table as Janet.

"When's Ray coming back" Janet asked as they sat at Hannah's table gossiping  
"Tomorrow night, I can't believe he had to go so soon after the wedding" Hannah said lonesome  
"Sam still going to stay with Phil and Pizza Girl tonight" Janet inquired  
"Yeah, he really likes it over there" Hannah said surprised that Sam asked to stay there  
"So, how are things with you and Eddie, is he driving you nuts yet" Hannah asked wanting the gossip  
"Is Ray driving you nuts yet" Janet returned the question  
"Yeah, I can't believe how much mess one man can make" Hannah said laughing  
"Tell me about it, you should have seen my house after the guy's watched the fight" Janet said as she joined in laughing  
"I wish Ray had what they had but I don't really think I would care for his friends hanging here" Hannah said with a scrunched face  
"I wouldn't give it up though" Hannah added  
"Me either, I would clean all day if that's what it took to keep him there" Janet said confidently  
"He's not going anywhere" Hannah reassured her  
"He takes care of me you know but what most people don't get about the great _**Eddie Latekka**_ is that he needs someone to take care of him to, he's really just a big Baby" Janet confessed to Hannah  
"Eddie, Eddie Latekka! soft, I guess that shouldn't surprise me so much, he's always been there for Sam" Hannah replied sipping her coffee  
"He hasn't said anything but I can tell he likes the whole woman's/man's roll thing...I mean you should have seen him at the grocery store he nearly knocked over a display trying to dodge Nick's dad and the Dean" Janet said laughing  
"That I would have paid good money to see" Hannah said with a giggle  
"I guess I'm just surprised it doesn't bother me, I mean with all the women he's been with you would figure at least a few of them actually cared but I don't think they did " Janet said and they talked for a while before Janet headed home to meet Eddie.

Hannah dropped Sam off at Phil's on the way to Sully's. Ickey left about the same time she did and the three settled in for a night of movies, Wii and junk food. Nick and Aubrey made it there first and were surprised to see Janet and Eddie had put in some larger tables. One of which was reserved as the gang's table permanently. Owen and Allison soon joined them and the drinks and food started flowing. Eddie had ordered the staff to provide them with whatever they wanted on the house. Hannah and Ickey walked in together. Even Ronnie and Lizzy showed. Everyone seemed to be there but Eddie and Janet and the gang began to speculate what reasons might be keeping them occupied. "Dude he's so far in I wouldn't be surprised if he was over there painting her toe nails as we speak" Ickey joked "Maybe their parking again" Nick added causing the whole table to laugh

Truth was they were just running late... to start with, Eddie was late getting into the shower because Janet wouldn't let him in until she finished her hair. When he finally did get in the hot water was gone, something else he had gotten use to and Janet was reminding him to hurry every few minutes."So now your going to start nagging me" Eddie said half irritated and half amused "Maybe" she answered stiffly as she flushed the toilet for spite. She went to get him a clean pair of pants and no sooner than she opened the drawer and picked up a pair of his pants he stepped out of the bathroom in all his glory distracting her form what she was doing. She slammed the drawer shut with her hip and walked over to him carrying his pants. "Can I have my pants" Eddie asked after he slipped his boxers on and he held out his hand "In a minute" Janet answered as she was staring at Eddie's still wet body "I thought we were in a hurry" Eddie said playfully as he noticed the look in Janet's eyes "So, I guess you better get dressed" Janet said biting her thumb nail still giving Eddie a take me look "Ahh hell, their drinking for free, they can wait" Eddie said as he threw the wet towel he was holding behind him and quickly grabbed Janet and pushed her to the bed. It was purely impulsive sex and was only long enough to gain the desired outcome. There wasn't much to the foreplay, neither really needed it. Janet's body had already warmed up to the idea when she was watching him dry off. Janet was only wearing a short pink silk robe and gown. Eddie loved to watch her get ready because he knew she would always wear that same gown until she was ready to dress. Eddie untied her robe and nudged her legs open enough to get in between. There was no need to undress her, her gown was short enough he could just slide it up her hips. Eddie usually wasn't comfortable with the service and go type thing when it came to Janet, but over time he adapted as he learned that even the good girls liked a little bad boy every now and then. Eddie lifted her legs onto his shoulders and before Janet knew what happened he was sliding inside of her, something he usually did extremely slow as to intensify the effect and just because he knew she would start moving before he did and he liked it when it was obvious she really wanted him. Making sure every thrust was deep and held for just the right amount of time he quickly had Janet nearly climaxing before he realized he was probably going to reach the finish line before she would. Stopping instantly to let things cool a second she knew what was about to happen. "Don't " she said short of breath and slightly irritated "I have to" Eddie answered back "Please" Janet said softly in the sexiest voice he had ever heard and Eddie lost it when she uttered the word. _Did she not know what was going to happen when I heard her beg for me_– Eddie thought to his self as he unloaded but without missing a beat he kept going and several thrust later Janet reached what Eddie could only described as one of the most satisfying feelings he had ever known. He had already exploded but had yet to pull out leaving him extremely sensitive as the inside of her body engorged around his. Eddie lowered her legs one on each side of his body and leaned forward to give her a kiss only to hit another spot of delight for Janet as she let out a whimper and tensed up only adding to Eddie's pleasure and ego. She held him tightly for a moment and they shared a long passionate kiss before Eddie broke their common connection and they began to dress again. _Janet and Eddie had both come a long way sexually. Eddie had never been given the honor of being on the receiving end of a woman's love nor had he known the overwhelming satisfaction he now had everytime he made love to Janet on levels far beyond that of lust. Janet finally enjoyed sex with out embarrassment or insecurities. They both found it comforting to know they could fulfill their desires, what ever they might be with out guilt or shame._ Eddie picked up his jeans only to realize the wet towel was on them. Janet went to get him another pair but Eddie still being so worked up didn't think to stop her until it was to late.


	29. Celebration

When she pulled the pants from the drawer a small black box fell on the floor. Janet picked the box up and put it back and closed the drawer without so much as a second thought as far as Eddie could see. Janet figured it was a pair of earrings or a charm for her bracelet. Janets Birthday was nearing and Eddie never waited till last minute to pick out his gifts. Janet handed him his pants and began to fix her hair as she stood in front of the dresser. Eddie pulled on his pants and walked over to the drawer and pulled out the box and pushed the drawer back in then stood at the foot of the bed that was in complete disarray from the mere three minutes before. "Are you going to get dressed" Janet asked in her usually cheerful voice "Janet" Eddie said as she looked down and concentrated on latching her bracelet back. "Janet" he once again said only to be un noticed as she looked for her other shoe "BABY" he said loudly this time to get her attention and it worked as she spun around to see what all the fuss was about. "Sit" he said to her and he took her hands and she sat on the bed. "What is it Eddie we have to go" she said not wanting to ruin whatever gift he had gotten her  
"You don't want to know what's in this box" Eddie asked holding it up  
"I figure it's a present so no I don't want to know" she answered  
"It's not really a present" he responded  
"Then what is it for" she asked  
"Us" he said as he hung his head timid  
"Us….." Janet's brain was racing trying to figure out what he was talking about  
"Do you remember when I gave you the Angel charm, I bought this the same day and I've been trying to figure out when to give it two you , I wanted it to be prefect but I can't wait I have to know now" Eddie was knelt in front of her pouring his heart out. Janet was so touched that he remembered it would have been the baby's due date and he wanted to cheer her up so he had come home that day with a charm that simple had the word Angel inscribed on it.

Just thinking about how sweet he had been that day, she didn't even care what was in the box. _How lucky am I to have such a wonderful man_ she thought to herself and a single tear ran down her cheek.  
"So would you like to see what's in the box" Eddie asked her on one knee but she still didn't see it coming, he had never even mentioned marriage not once and she wasn't about to give him any ultimatums. He opened the box and took out the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen, he had spent a nice chunk of his savings on it but work had been good and he felt he could afford it. Still not sinking completely in until he took her hand and started to slid the ring onto her finger  
"I know this isn't exactly every woman's dream proposal….he let out a small chuckle…. but I would be honored if you would become my wife, will you marry me Janet Edith Meadows and make me the happiest man in Knight's Ridge" Every second she spent in silence felt like years to Eddie as he waited for her answer. Not knowing if she would except he had put his heart out on the line anyway willing to take the risk. Janet sat in shock looking down at the ring. "Your killing me here" Eddie said as he tilted her face up by her chin to look at him. His whole life depended on what that one tear meant.  
"I love you" Janet said now full of tears  
"of course I'll marry you" She said as she bear hugged him knocking him down on the floor and kissing him as they lay there.  
"I love you to" Eddie said and they just laid there for a few minutes looking at each other  
"So, are we going to go tell the gang" Eddie asked

"That was Eddie, said they would be here in a few minutes to have Karen pour everyone a glass of champagne" Nick said as he came to the table.  
"Hell if they want to celebrate owning a bar they should do it with shots" Ickey suggested  
"It's their bar let them do it how they want, besides we're not paying so drink up" Owen said  
"Did they say why they were so late" Hannah asked  
"Nope, just that they were almost here" Nick repeated  
"I'm pretty sure we all know there's only one thing that could keep Latekka from his beer" Ronnie interjected  
--

On the ride to the bar Eddie held Janet's hand but she was remarkably quite. "I'm sorry it wasn't more romantic but I just couldn't wait any longer " Eddie said as he kissed her newly decorated hand. "It's fine Eddie I wouldn't change it if I could" she said grinning from ear to ear. "Well, whatever kind of wedding you want, you've got it" Eddie asked as he noticed Janet had slid closer to him and put her hand on his thigh so he returned the favor. "I'll have to think about it" she said flirtatiously as they pulled into the parking lot. "Are you ready, Ms. Meadows" Eddie asked as he pulled her through his driver side door by the hand "I am Mr. Latekka" Janet answered back "Shall we" Eddie said as he gave her a quick kiss and walked her through the front door stopping for a second she asked "How are we going to tell them" "I'll take care of it" is all he said and nodded at Karen to bring over the champagne. Still holding her hand where they couldn't see the ring as he used his thumb to play with it they walked up to the table.

--

"So Elizabeth how do you know Ronnie" Hannah asked but had know idea it was a loaded question until Owen, Nick and Ickey busted out laughing. Lizzy just looked at Ronnie with disgust "I didn't tell them" he swore to her "Don't worry, what ever it is I'm pretty sure it was just as embarrassing for him" Allison added "Ickey, you said you would never tell" Ronnie said in a whinny voice. No sooner than he had gotten the words out Eddie and Janet were standing at the table.  
"It's about time" Owen said as Karen passed out the champagne, but he wasn't referring to their late arrival. Eddie couldn't have wipped the grin off of his face if he had tried.  
"So what are we toasting to" Aubrey asked as everyone raised their glasses  
"To Sully …" everybody started to take a sip "And to Janet for saying yes when I aksed her to marry me" Eddie was staring her straight in the eye. Neither one took a sip of their champagne as they just hugged and began a very lengthy kiss that wasn't even interrupted by the guy's spitting champagne across the table at each other and the ladies gracefully choking. All eyes turned to Eddie and Janet and watched in shock as they kissed and kissed and kissed until finally Ickey broke the moment with "I hate to break you to love birds up but people are gonna start wanting to know where to buy the tickets" Ickey said as he headed to the bar for a refill slowly followed by the rest of the guy's. With the girls left sitting at the table they began to gossip and check out Janet's sizable ring. Eddie as usual was the center of Attention as the best friends hovered near the bar cracking jokes and handing out pats on the back. It was there goal to get Eddie completely wasted before the end of the night the same way they had done Owen when he asked Allison to marry him. The the shot's began to pour and you could hear them getting louder by the minute.

"I hope you don't have any romantic ideas about tonight, because when they get done with him you'll just be glad he finally passed out, trust me I've been there" Allison said with a straight face as the guy's made there way back to the table with the girls drinks only to see them laughing really hard. Little did they know it was due to the sight of them carrying a beer in one hand and fruity mixed drink in the other. Man had they all come a long way and they knew they were responsible for it. Owen and Eddie were defiantly the more grown up of the bunch as they sat down next to Janet and Allison and propped their arm behind them, leaving Ickey alone and Nick and Ronnie looking like a couple of freshman. "Girls I think it's time to turn the tables" Janet said as she headed to the bar "need I remind you ladies what happened the last time" Eddie said as she came back form the bar with a bottle of liquor and 4 shot glasses and the girls began to indulge their thirst. Eddie seemed to be holding on to Janet pretty tight most of the night. He kept a hand on her at all times and stole a few kisses and whispered words into her ear when everyone seemed to be caught up in laughter. Sully's quickly became a dance floor and Eddie scuffled Janet around to most of the songs, "That boy's in trouble" Owen said as he shook his head at Eddie and Janet making out more than they were dancing."I've never seen him dance with anyone other than her" Owen added "speaking of trouble, it just walked in the door" Hannah said to everyone at the table. "I got this one" Ickey said as he made his way to the bar. "Now's not really a good time" he said to her "I know, I just wanted to say good by, I got a modeling job in LA , I'll be gone for a really long time so I wanted to just stop on my way through" Rory said with all sincerity "Their getting married, that's kind of why we're here" Ickey told her looking back at Eddie and Janet dancing "I didn't come to see Eddie" she smiled back at Ickey. "For real" Ickey said surprised "For real Ickey" she said as she kissed him in front of everyone. It didn't take long to realize the bar had gotten quite and everyone turned to look around. "Eddie" Janet said nearly whispering motioning with her head towards the bar "Why is she here" Janet asked as they watched in amazement as she and Ickey kissed like lovers "I had a feeling it was her" Eddie said as he spun around with Janet "What are you talking about" she asked confused "Ickey's been seeing someone for a while and has been doing his damnedest to keep it quite" Eddie explained "ohh, I'm not missing this for anything" Janet said as she made Eddie stroll with her to the bar. "Oh, this is going to be good" Hannah said as the girls watched from the sidelines and the guy's prepared for the breaking of the band so to speak. Ickey could feel the lump in his throat as Eddie and Janet walked up. Janet stood confident with Eddie's arms wrapped around as he stood behind taking in the smell of her hair. "I was just leaving" Rory said to Janet "You don't have to" Eddie said nearly shocking Ickey to death "Don't be rude Ickey, Go ahead ask the lady to dance" Janet added and Ickey looked at Rory and held out his hand "Congratulations" she said to both of them as they headed to the dance floor for a single dance before she left for LA.

Janet tuned to face Eddie and looked up into his eyes "Are you okay" he asked "I'm better than okay, I'm loved by the best man I will ever know" Janet said and Eddie gave her a quick kiss before they headed back to the table  
"What goes on, Eddie" Owen asked and the girls looked to see if Janet was upset. Rory slipped out un noticed as soon as the song was over. "I think you gentlemen are missing out on an opportunity to dance with some very lovely women" Eddie said to the guy's and all got up escorting their counter parts to the floor. Ickey walked up behind Hannah "Hannah Jane" Ickey asked as he held his hand out to Hannah, still a sucker for lonely women.  
"Mrs. Latekka, well soon to be anyway; do you care to go home" Eddie asked  
"Neither one of us are any shape to drive, Eddie" Janet replied  
"I was thinking since the stars were out, it would be a nice night for a walk" Eddie whispered. For years he had lived only a short 15 minute walk from Sully's and turns out Janet did to, in the opposite direction.


	30. Making plans

"I can't believe you don't know what type of wedding you want, don't you women start planning that when you're like twelve or something" Eddie asked as they walked home holding hands.  
"Well, yeah of course but now that it's here I don't know if that's what I want" Janet said as she turned around facing him and walked the next few steps backward  
"Well as long as you're walking down that isle to me, it doesn't matter" He said sweet talking her  
"There's just so much to think about, the date, the dress, picking colors, flowers, the place by the time we do all that there's not going to be a whole lot of us left in it" she said as they walked onto the porch and Eddie started to unlock the door  
"Hey, you're not changing your mind are you" Eddie asked as he turned around towards her and held her arms  
"No, I love you and there's nothing else in this world I would rather do than marry you" She said with a kiss and they made their way inside.

Intoxicated and tired they went straight to bed. Allison was right there was no need to burden her self with ideas of romance tonight. Eddie was out cold before he ever hit the pillow and she was left alone with all the thoughts in her head. It didn't matter that she had all the time in the world to decide what she wanted, it just wasn't that easy to stop thinking about it. She watched Eddie sleep for a while before she finally drifted off to sleep.

Eddie kept his arms wrapped around Janet all night. When she woke that morning she was still nuzzled against his chest. "mmmmmmmm" he moaned at the feel of her kissing him under his chin. "I love you" she whispered smiling. "I know" he replied grinning but still had yet to open his eyes and let out a small laugh. She didn't need him to say it she could feel how much he loved her already. She would have been hard pressed not to notice his excitement that seemed to growing by the minute. Eddie was also aware of his increasingly motivated state as he began to stir and push against her. Once he decided he was the only thing standing between him and sleep he bent down and kissed her. He figured since it was barely 6:00 am he could have a some fun and then sleep in. Janet didn't protest but when Eddie went to shift his body she decided now would be the time to ask him what she wanted. He was always willing to accommodate any of her requests when they hindered his advances.

"Did you mean what you said last night" she asked stopping him dead still  
"If I said something stupid, I'm sorry I had way too much to drink" Eddie was trying to cover his butt with the drunken excuse even though he knew it wouldn't fly but he hoped it would at least be enough to make her laugh.  
"You got you drunk, but I was talking about….." she began to explain but was quickly interrupted by Eddie "Rory"  
"Would you just shut up for a minute, I was talking about the wedding" she said amused  
"Did you decide what you wanted" he asked as he started kissing her neck again.

Janet started to get into it before she realized it would put a serious kink in her plans. "I know what I want" she said trying to retain control of her urge to give into to Eddie's touch

"Yeah, but do you know what I want" Eddie whispered completely invested in the idea of early morning sex as he started to slip lower down her body. "Eddie" she said "Yeah, I'm listening" he responded knowing full well he wasn't paying attention. "You said anything I wanted" she pushed him off and slid out from under him and sat up on her knees in the bed. "I'm already regretting that decision" he said as he rolled over and sat up using his arms stretched behind him. She pinched his side. Jumping at her attack he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, she sat beside but facing him. "Okay, you've got my full attention" he said looking sadly at his lap and she blushed.

"Like every little girl I always wanted this big wedding, you know the works but the thing is I don't really care about all of that I just want it to be about us, so I was thinking since the only person I have to walk me down the isle is my gramps that we could get married close to them."

"It's not that far, we could still have a big wedding I'm sure everybody would come"

"The thing is I don't think I want everyone there" she was kind of leery about what Eddie would think

"I don't get it" Eddie was beginning to think she had doubts about marrying him

"There's this little chapel close to where my grams live, it's really small and really old and sits on top of this hill surrounded by the most beautiful trees, it's quite and peaceful, it doesn't even have electricity but its perfect" she was rembling like she always did when she was nervous

"Sounds great, so now all we have to do is pick a date"

"I have a day in mind"

"Yeah, when is that" Eddie was grinning and flirting

Janet took a deep breath and braced herself for Eddie saying no "Today"

"You want to elope" he asked excited and rather shocked; she nodded

"Are you sure your not going to be giving up to much, what about a dress"

"If you find us somewhere to stay I'll take care of the rest" she was hoping he would agree

"I think I can manage that" Eddie said with a look of mischievousness and they scrambled out of the bed to get ready. Janet left him to pack and she went shopping. Eddie grabbed his phone and began to make arrangements for their wedding night while Janet ran out the door on her phone with the pastor of the small church. Next call was to her grams. Eddie also took it upon his self to order the flowers to be delivered to the church. His next call would be to his parents who had yet to met Janet or know she even existed for that matter. Few people knew that Eddie's parents had nearly divorced years ago due to both of their infidelities. When they decided to try and work their problems out they found it difficult to do so in such a small town where they faced the other people every time they turned a corner so they moved a few hours away. Eddie would go see them periodically but had never mentioned Janet, their lost baby, or their current living arrangements with either of them; he had always tried to be the son they wanted so he didn't share most of his life with them. They agreed to be there as long as he agreed to talk to them before the wedding.

Janet went to find a dress first and she knew just the place, the boutique on Madison where she had seen the perfect one the day her and Hannah went to find her dress. A bit pricey but perfect. She also picked up a few other things before heading home. She was surprised at how fast she managed to plan their entire wedding. The chapel didn't need and decorations, the pastor agreed he would be there, she had her dress and a groom, Eddie was packing so all she needed to do was pack and they could get a license when they got there.

"You got a dress" Eddie asked bending down to give her a kiss happy that his bride wouldn't miss such an important part

"Its bad luck "she said as she pulled back from him and laid it on the back of the couch

"Did you find us somewhere to stay" she asked hoping he did the one thing she asked

"I did, and I wanted to give you your bouquet so I ordered the flowers" Eddie was so proud of him self for thinking of something on his own

"Thank you" she said with a kiss "As soon as I pack we can get out of here" she said back to him on her way to the bedroom and it occurred to Eddie that he had forgotten about packing his clothes all together. Once they packed and Janet repacked Eddie's bag. They loaded the truck and headed to Rhode Island. Neither had said a word to anyone on the Ridge and didn't plan to.


	31. Grace and James

Half way there Janet realized they had forgotten to get wedding bands. She had managed to plan a wedding in under four hours but forgot the most important part. Eddie volunteered to do the job as soon as they got there. After they checked in Eddie began to dress at Janet's orders to leave because it was bad luck to see the bride and she figured they had already pressed what little bit of luck they did have. She wouldn't even let him kiss her good by only a promise to meet him at the church at five. She was pushing for time as it was she had spent most of the morning planning and then a two hour drive there, she was glad she had gotten up a the first crack of dawn.

Eddie's first stop was to get the rings, he wasn't about to forget something she had entrusted him with. Then he met his parents at the hotel they checked into. It had been nearly six months since they had seen him and at that time they could tell something wasn't right but he refused to talk about it and now he's invited them to his wedding. They had a lot of questions and were anxious to hear his answers to every one of them. He knocked on the door and his mother answered already dressed like a grooms mother should be. He was pleased to see they were willing to except he knew what he was doing. Grace was thrilled to see her only child standing in the door, dawning a black suite and tie with a smile on his face. To her he would always be the same little boy that cried because he thought he was lost in the grocery store. James came out of the bathroom cursing his tie before he realized Eddie was already there. They all agreed to get some coffee so they would have a chance to talk before the wedding. He still had to pick up Janet's grands before going to the chapel. Janet demanded she would take a cab so Eddie couldn't see her. She had no idea Eddie's parents were coming.

They grabbed a table in the small restaurant of their hotel and Eddie braced his self for the interrogation that was about to begin.  
"So, care to tell us how long you've been seeing her, we don't even know what her name is and your telling us your getting married" James said thinking his son had gone off the deep end

"Janet her name is Janet and we've been seeing each other since the October before last, we moved in together a few months ago and I asked her to marry me last night" Eddie was fumbling with his cup of coffee and kicked back in his chair with his arm behind his mother in the chair next to him.

"So that's all there is to it, you met, you moved in and your getting married so why is it we don't know about any of it" James asked his son a little bitter

"No, there's more to it than that" Eddie said letting out a big sigh and sitting up in his chair

"How much more? Is she pregnant? Did you learn anything from the whole Hannah Jane Daniels escapade?" Grace asked quickly and concerned

"A lot, not anymore and yes" Eddie answered feeling attacked

"Not anymore, Edward" Grace was using the harshest voice she could muster but she was very proper and had a hard time convincing others she was a force to be reckoned with; Eddie knew his mother and that she would always baby him so she didn't scare him in the least with the exception of possibly disappointing her.

"Okay, lets just calm down getting upset isn't going to help anyone" James said realizing it was time to listen to his son

"You know how when Rory left I started…… well that didn't actually stop until I started dating Janet and even then we both had a hard time dealing with it but we were and doing a pretty good job of it at least until Rory came back to town" Eddie took a second to breathe, it was no secret his parent's had heard the gossip about Eddie's wile ways and his mother had always made it very clear she didn't approve.

"I heard about her husband, but I don't see where that has anything to do with you unless…..you're not going to sit here and tell me you and Rory" Grace asked

"There were a few misunderstandings and me and Janet broke up for a while, we were both having a hard time and then….. (_Eddie swallowed hard_)…..Janet got sick and you remember Ickey well he took her to the hospital, she thought it was just exhaustion because of the breakup and Sully dying but turns out she was around 2 months pregnant and we lost the baby, I didn't even know I had a child but it hurt it still hurts. Our breakup was bad and I said some pretty awful things. Things that I knew would tear her apart and I can't help but feel like losing the baby is partly my fought." Eddie felt relieved to get it off of his chest and finally talk to his parents about the things in his life that had recently molded him into the man he now was.

"Baby why didn't you tell us, I'm your mother you can always come to me" Grace was now worried about her baby boy

"About a week after the miscarriage we found out about Sully's and the first thing I wanted to do was take down all of those ridiculous Hail Eddie pictures but she made me leave the one where I was like four and looked stupid because my helmet was so big, she likes to think the baby would have had my smile" Eddie nearly blushed at the thought of it.

"Is that why you got back together" James asked his son calmly

"Not really, that day we talked about everything that had happened, I've never been as completely open about anything in my life as I was that day. She was still having a really hard time so I made her come stay with me for a few days so I would know she was okay, Phil was making things hard by making sure I couldn't sleep on the couch and I knew what was going to happen if I went back upstairs"

"What happened the first time you went upstairs" Grace asked knowing it was going to make Eddie uncomfortable but her concern for her son was far more important

"Nothing but at the same time everything, there stood the woman I was so madly in love with. It didn't help that now I knew the last time we were together she was carrying my child and I didn't even know it, I didn't know what to say or do " Eddie said hesitantly

"And when you went back" she asked again making him uncomfortable

"I wanted to but she never knew; I couldn't tell her that knowing the shape she was in physically and emotionally" Eddie said surprised it was so easy to talk about those kinds of things with his mother

"Iraised you to be a gentleman" Grace was proud of the son they raised

"I didn't think we would ever be where we were again and we had settled on just being friends until we went to Sully's memorial, I didn't really want to go knowing we would have to spend the entire day together but seeing how he left us his bar I figured it was the least I could do" Eddie had calmed down a bit

"You own Sully's" James asked surprised

"We each own half, anyway that day our flight home got canceled and I ticked off the lady at the counter but Janet managed to smooth things over and get the last hotel room in that whole forsaken city." _Eddie was suddenly very aware of his mothers presence as he blushed and it was known tht there was more to the story _"……we managed to forgive each other and move past everything after another very uncomfortable discussion and after a while I moved in and here we are" Eddie looked at his watch and saw it was time to go.

"Your not going to tell us what happened" Grace asked "Well, I wasn't exactly the gentleman you raised that night so I will be today" Eddie said and his father snickered "We'll talk about it some other time" James said and Eddie nodded. His mother was less than pleased as she called him by "Edward" again. Eddie asked his mom to pick Janet up, he figured the chance to talk would do them both some good and he wouldn't have to feel bad for her taking a cab on their wedding day. James rode with him to pick up the grands.

Janet had put her dress on and sat looking into the mirror. She didn't choose a veil but rather to let her curls hang the way Eddie liked so much. She wasn't even nervous until she heard a knock at the door. She walked to the door and looked through the peep hole expecting Eddie but recognized the woman standing there from pictures Eddie had shown her. Surprised Janet opened the door. Both women amazed to see who was on the other side knowing that the woman they were looking at meant the world to Eddie Latekka. "You must be Janet" Grace said with a soft tone  
"Eddie didn't tell me, you were coming" Janet said back to her still in shock

"Well, he didn't tell me about a lot of things until this morning so I guess we're in the same boat" Grace replied cautiously

"Mind if I come in, Edward asked me to pick you up, if that's okay with you dear" she asked and Janet stood nervous but let her pass

"Yeah, I suppose…. Eddie didn't tell you about me until this morning" Janet didn't understand, she knew Eddie didn't see his parents often but he talked about them a lot and she had never imagined he hadn't said anything about her.

"Edward's father and I have always pushed him to be the best person possible but I guess maybe we pushed so hard that he felt he couldn't tell us something so important to him, Janet, dear I'm so sorry I had no idea and Eddie seems to have taken it so hard" Grace was being as compassionate as any one Janet had ever known.

"What else did he tell you" Janet asked swallowing hard and trying not to cry. For some reason she didn't think she deserved to be outed on her wedding day to two people she had never meet especially since Eddie had forgiven her.

"He said you were broken up when it happened because of some misunderstanding and that he thinks loosing the baby was his fault for him being so rough on you, I can tell he really wanted the baby"

"I deserved everything he said and more, but I don't really want to talk about it on the day I marry him" Janet said ending the conversation "I suppose not" Grace replied

"I almost forgot, he asked me to give this to you" Grace handed Janet a gift bag with a wink.

"He better not have sent his mother with lingerie" Janet said joking and Grace managed a small laugh

"Your little boy has a thing for silk and lace" Janet said casually almost like she and Grace had known each other for years

"So does his father" Grace replied and they let out a giggle. Janet pulled a black box from the bag and opened it revealing a single strand of pearls. Janet took off the necklace she had on and Grace helped her latch the new one. Janet kept thinking how they had put Eddie's savings to use in only one day but she wasn't to worried she had bought the wedding gown out of her own, something she knew Eddie might not be thrilled to know when he found out.

"This is new to me, I mean him being in love. I'm afraid I just don't know much about Edward the man" Grace confessed to Janet as she smoothed her hair back into place

"I don't know what all he told you but what I can tell you is that he's gentle and tender and loves with his whole heart. He might bring you home to a house full of roses or he might get you arrested for having a little to much fun by the lake. He makes me feel sexy and excited, happy, nervous, relaxed, petrified but most of all being with Eddie makes me feel loved" Janet ranted nearly in tears but they were happy tears

**"**When Edward was a small boy, he would flirt with all the little girls in the neighborhood and I knew then he was going to be a ladies man, he didn't have a chance he was just like his father and it scared the hell out of me but I also knew that when he finally found the one woman that he couldn't live without it would all pay off because he would know how to properly treat a lady, but if he ever forgets that; you just let me know, I can still handle Edward Latekka" Grace and Janet had found a common ground when it came to Eddie and they both knew the other only had the best intentions when it came to him "Now lets get you to the alter I'm pretty sure he's getting nervous by now."


	32. I do

Eddie, James, the pastor, and Janet's grands sat waiting for his mother and Janet to arrive. Already fifteen minutes late James took the liberty to call Grace and check on things. He could see the relief on Eddie's face when he told them they were almost there. The more his dad and Janet's grandfather talked about Janet and Eddie's childhood the more nervous he got. He had never been so glad to see his mother as he was the moment she walked in. Grace pinned his boutonnière on him and tried to answer all of his questions as to whether or not Janet was okay and if she still wanted to marry him. "You really love her, don't you" Grace said to a nearly shaking Eddie "I do" Eddie said partly to answer his mother and partly to ensure he wasn't going to forget the two words. Grace and James took a seat on the front pew across the isle from Janet's grandmother Francis. Eddie stood at the front trying to remember to breathe. Janet was pleased to see her bouquet consisted of her favorite flowers tied at the stems with lemon grass.

Eddie knew her far to well. The trip down the isle seemed to take longer than she had planned but as long as her grandfather was the one giving her away it didn't matter if she was holding him up more than he was her. When they reached the front Howard sat with Francis and Eddie took Janet's hand. Opting for one thing traditional they repeated their vows and Eddie kissed his bride under the glow of the evening sun pouring through the stained glass windows. Giving them a moment to their selves everyone remained at the front of the church as Eddie escorted Janet back down the isle and into the front foyer of the small chapel leaving a set of closed doors in between them and the rest of the world.

Eddie lifted Janet up and twirled her around sitting her down with a kiss. "You were twirling" she said sweetly to him "I was" he answered with the biggest grin she had ever seen. "Mr. Latekka, I just want you to know you have made me the happiest woman in the world" Janet said smiling at her new husband "I love you two, Mrs. Latekka" and he gave her a long kiss that they were unaware had drawn spectators near the end.

"Howard and I were talking and we thought maybe your mother and me could drive him and Francis home" James suggested knowing how badly he had wanted to be alone with Grace on their wedding day. "That's fine but first I think we should all celebrate" Janet suggested and no one was about to argue with the bride. They found a nice restaurant that Francis had fell in love with after the retirement village used it for their sweetheart's ball and they all enjoyed the opportunity to get to know one another. Eddie knew how important it was for Janet to be able to share the day with her grandparents and to tell the truth he kind of liked them his self. When the evening ended James and Grace kissed them both good by. Eddie the gentleman as he was helped Janet into the truck but allowed his mother to help with her dress which included several comments about the need for such a big truck.  
"Since all of this was rather sudden, I wasn't able to get you a gift..." Grace was apologizing

"Mom" Eddie said feeling guilty for not telling them sooner

"You're my only child and I know your not a little boy anymore in fact you're a grown man and I think you two have had more than your share of burdens so at least let me and your father give you a proper wedding reception" "Thank you" Eddie said and hugged his mother and Janet agreed that it would be fine. Grace and James drove Janet's grandparent's home and Eddie escorted his new wife back to their hotel.

They caught a few stares as they walked through the lobby and into the elevator where they just stood side by side and smiled patiently waiting to get to their room. Eddie had continually stepped on Janet's dress through out the evening and though he thought she looked beautiful in it he was ready to see her out of it. They made it inside the room and were suddenly aware of what they had actually managed to pull off and both began to laugh uncontrollably. When they finally came to their senses and began their wedding night Janet stopped him so she could change into a gown she had bought that morning, it was perfect and she wanted Eddie to enjoy it. Realizing it was still in the bag they left in the truck Eddie went to retrieve it, something he probably wouldn't have done if it weren't for the fact that her birth control was also in the very same bag. Upon returning Eddie opened the door to find his bride lying on the bed sound asleep, still in her dress and heels. He knew she hadn't slept the night before due to dreaming about their day and he couldn't bring his self to wake her. He was rather tired his self and at least this way he wouldn't look like the buffoon that was too tired to make love to his wife on their wedding night. He opened the bottle of champagne that was iced down by room service and poured a glass before removing her shoes. He fell asleep sitting in the chase next to the bed as he watched her sleep. He would have crawled into the bed but her dress took up a great deal room and he didn't want to ruin it, after all he had seen the price tag lying on the table next to the champagne and figured it must have been important to Janet if she was willing to spend so much on it.

Sometime in the middle of the night Janet woke and found Eddie asleep in the chase. She carefully sat next to him and kissed his hand the train of her dressed stretched over the chair and swept the floor. He woke and after several minutes that seemed like years of staring at one another she raised. He never let go of her hand as he stood up behind her. He gently brushed her curls to one side and kissed the back of her neck and across her slightly exposed shoulder. He slowly began to unbutton every one of the nearly twenty buttons that went down the back of her ¾ sleeve dress before realizing getting her out of it was going to be more involved than her ever had imagined. He slipped the dress from her shoulders and the cream colored silk piled on to the floor around her legs. She had worn a very form fitting slip underneath and he liked the way it felt under his hands as he tenderly grazed over her body. He took her by the hand as she stepped out of the dress and into his arms. He had already helped his self out of his shoes, Jacket and tie so she began to unbutton his shirt to allow for more skin on skin contact. There were no fancy moves, no erotic positions, no foreplay just simple touching and undressing. Eddie laid her gently back onto the bed and kissed her one sweet tender kiss before entering her body for the first time as man and wife. It felt different, they weren't the same people they were a few hours ago and come morning light they both knew their world would always consist of each other. Slowly and softly they began to make love never breaking eye contact. The feeling was almost overwhelming as the instant they felt Eddie penetrate the inside of her body they both began to tremble. After climaxing they laid together as one and for a long time they kissed as if they had an eternity to fill. Reluctantly separating their bodies from one another Janet fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning they slept late and didn't wake until nearly 10:00, Eddie called for room service something Janet was learning Eddie enjoyed taking advantage of. She found her gown and robe that were meant for the night before and managed to get it on while Eddie ordered brunch. Making her way to the bathroom to freshen up, Eddie pulled on his pants. Janet crawled back into bed and Eddie had made his way to her about the time the food arrived. He served his wife breakfast in bed and they discussed not wanting to go home yet. Knowing the number of missed calls they had from everyone at home, he made the decision to call Nick on his way to the front desk to reserve the room for another night and make dinner reservations.

"It's about time, Ickey's going nuts wanting to know if your mad at him" Nick said instead of a hello  
"I could care less who Rory chose's to have sex with and Ickey's free to see whom ever he wants; he knows why what he did was wrong but I didn't call about that" Eddie disgusted he had to speak her name while Janet waited for him to return  
"What goes on" Nick asked  
"I don't think I'm going to make it to work in the morning"  
"Still celebrating that engagement I assume"  
"Something like that, I've got to go ;talk to you later, Nicky" and with that Eddie hung up the phone as he walked back into their room and saw his bride putting her dress away. He spent the rest of the day in the bed with Janet including the time it took her to call and leave Karen in charge of the bar. Nick had to repeat what Eddie said about Rory to a jittery Ickey.

The next day realizing they had to go home Janet resisted. She never wanted to leave that room as long as Eddie was there. "I have to go to work, do you know how many windows I have to sell to pay for a three thousand dollar wedding dress" Eddie asked but he wasn't mad he was actually smiling "It was worth every penny" he added as he kissed his wife of two days.

"I bought it with some of my savings, that money is pretty much all I have left of my parents and I kind of liked the idea of paying for my dress with it" Janet knew Eddie didn't like her to spend her money on things he felt was his responsibility but he surprised her "I kinda had a feeling you did but I still have to go to work, I owe you a real honeymoon" Eddie insisted and she agreed. Money wasn't tight for them between Sully's the window shop doing so well but considering the amount they had managed to spend in one day Eddie was anxious to replace some of it.

They swung by to say good by to Janet's grands on the way home and upon her grandmother's insistence brought home a set of china that had been given to them on her wedding day. Howard advised Eddie to avoid even walking into the same room with the china. Eddie liked Howard's senesce of humor and they seemed to get along pretty well especially when they started telling dirty jokes that Eddie felt the need to repeat on the ride home.

No sooner than they made it close to the Ridge Eddie's mom called and asked to speak to Janet completely overlooking him. Eddie was almost upset his mother didn't want to talk to him. The little boy was starting to show through. They stayed on the phone for nearly an hour discussing the plans for the reception and were still talking when they got home. They decided to have the reception the weekend after next. It was short notice but the sooner the better they felt. Grace and James would be handling everything all Janet and Eddie had to do was pick out a wedding cake. Somehow this would prove to be more difficult than planning their entire wedding. Hannah had become worried when she hadn't been able to reach Janet for several days especially after such big news so when she walked in through the open door and found Eddie with suite cases and Janet on the phone she began to question what was going on. Janet held her hand as to say just a minute so Hannah walked over to Eddie.  
"Who is she talking to" Hannah asked Eddie

"My mother" Eddie answered

"Grace" Hannah mouthed "About what" she asked

"I'll let her tell you if she ever gets off the phone" Eddie said the later part of his statement a little louder than the beginning showing his jealous side as he laid the bag containing Janet's wedding dress on the couch.

"She already picked out her dress" Hannah couldn't believe she had done it with out her until she noticed Eddie's wedding band. She grabbed his hand and looked again in complete shock.

"You... you're already…you eloped" Hannah was trying to scream the words but they barely came out above a whisper

"When" she asked finally gaining the strength of her voice back

"Saturday" Janet answered as she walked over and put her arms around Eddie

"I'll finishing unloading the truck while you to gossip" Eddie said but Hannah insisted that she would talk to Janet tomorrow, she didn't want to interrupt what little time they had left before joining the real world again.

Being typical newly wed's they never got around to unpacking and spent the night enjoying each other completely. The next morning Janet woke Eddie so he wouldn't be late for work. Fighting with all he had he made his self get out of the bed that still contained his beautifully naked wife. She soon realized he was having second thoughts about going into work so she got out of bed and joined him in the shower. She agreed to meet him at home when he got off of work. But in the mean time they had quite a few people to invite to the reception not to mention a cake to pick out.


	33. Back to Work

Eddie made it to work before Nick and had been there for a few hours events not yet known before Janet came in. She gave Eddie a frame that contained a picture of their wedding. The pastor's wife had taken all the pictures and emailed them to Janet. She had one blown up and framed that morning for Eddie's desk. Eddie meet her at the front of his desk and sat down on it then gave her a kiss that defiantly caught the attention of Ickey and Nick seeing how he had pulled Janet into him wouldn't take his eyes off of her as they talked to each other oblivious that the room contained anyone else.  
. "They don't know" she deducted

"I was kind of seeing how long it took them to figure it out" he said finding their lack of current events amusing

"Going by the look I got when I picked up the pictures, it want be long before everyone knows" Janet said and the both let out a small laugh

"Know what" Nick asked

"I'm going to lunch" Eddie put the picture frame on his desk and they walked out without acknowledging Nick and Ickey were there.

"What was that about" Ickey asked being guy's neither noticed Eddie's wedding band

"There's no telling" Nick answered. After several minutes of trying to figure out what they were missing Ickey wondered over to Eddie's desk hunting an invoice for that afternoon's job. Ickey sat in Eddie's chair and began to dig, in only one day him and Nick had managed to make a complete mess of the paperwork.

"Check it" Ickey said pointig at the picture and Nick walked over to find a picture of Eddie and Janet kissing at the alter. They both scurried to lock the door and head to Sully's for lunch they knew that's where they would be anyway.

Janet really needed to do some work, she had taken way to much time off recently but she still hung around the bar close to Eddie. She managed to get his lunch in front of him before the guy's came pouring through with Owen close behind. "Is what they speak the truth" Owen asked

"The truth it is they speak" Eddie answered with a mouth full of hamburger and holding up his hand

"Well, where is this fare maiden of which you have made your own" Owen asked

"She's in the back" Eddie answered laughing along with the guy's

"So how does it feel to be a married man" Nick asked

"Good, real good"

"Dude, you cheated" Ickey informed him

"Not exactly, my parents are still doing this whole dinner party thing so you'll still have your chance to rag me then" Eddie said to the guy's

"So how was it" Owen nudged him about the time Janet came through the door but it was to late she had already figured out what Big O wanted to know.

"I wouldn't know, it was technically the next morning when someone finally woke up" Eddie said picking at Janet knowing he would have to wait until she wasn't around to discuss it with the guy's. He would never give to much information but she knew the guy's regularly discussed their accomplishments and disappointments in the bedroom. The guy's however had no idea how in depth the girls tended to discuss the same topic.

"Well, at least I had the nerve to wake you up" she added and embarrassed Eddie in front of the guy's as they laughed at him. Janet kissed Eddie and told him they would have to meet at the bakery instead of home and then headed to the back to do some paperwork. Eddie decided to head over to tell Phil before heading back to work.

They met at the bakery to decide what kind of cake they wanted. Eddie seemed to care less and she couldn't decide.The only thing he wanted to do was take Janet home and continue their new found excitement. The very reason she wanted to elope in the first place to avoid all the arguments that would come as a result of the stress of picking everything out. They tasted different kinds and Janet finally decided on a raspberry filled butter cake but Eddie didn't like the almond frosting and Janet didn't like his selection of plain chocolate cake. If he had know his opinion hadn't really mattered that much to begin with he would have kept his mouth shut. But it was to late she wouldn't get the one she liked because she knew Eddie didn't like it and she hated the plain chocolate so after an hour of going back and forth Eddie finally snapped a little at her and made her decide. Nearly in tears she decided how she wanted it decorated and left it up to the baker to pick a flavor. He was ever more grateful they had eloped and skipped the rest of the hoopla that a planned out wedding would inevitably entail. She barely spoke to him on the short ride home and he felt bad for snapping at her.

It wasn't really a fight but her feelings were hurt and he knew it. She tried to not let it show but she had never been able to hide anything from Eddie and he wouldn't let her. He tried to apologize for snapping but in all honesty he thought the whole thing was a bit ridiculous. It was just a cake and it didn't mean anything unless Janet was regretting the decision to elope the way they did. He asked her about it and she said their wedding was perfect and she wouldn't change it for anything in the world. He finally chocked it up to the whole emotional roller coaster they had been on in the last year and even more so in the last week.

Janet got into the tub for a soak when they got home and Eddie actually had a chance to talk to his mother when she called. Of Course she wanted to speak to Janet but he knew that she didn't need to be disturbed and decided to make a few decisions about the reception his self. His mother knew something was going on and being as she had never minded her own business when it came to him she asked. Eddie had to confess he made her cry over the cake and he quickly learned his mother had chosen sides and it was no longer his team she would be on.

Grace insisted she needed to speak to Janet about a few things and Eddie finally convinced her to let him take a shot at it. Reluctantly she agreed, it was hard to say no to her little boy.

" I have to let the caterer know what to serve by 8:00 am, any suggestions" she felt sure Eddie would change his mind and put Janet on the line.

"That's easy, Veal scalapini and Chicken Marsala" Eddie answered quickly and precisely impressing his mother

"okay, smarty pants what sbout the flowers" she asked waiting for Eddie to stutter

"Tulips, Lilly's and Roses in white and cream" Eddie was on a roll he knew what Janet liked. One of the many thing's people didn't know about Eddie Latekka was that he paid attention.

"I have one more question but this one is defiantly up to you to decide. I haven't been able to find an apropiate venue seeing how it's kind of short notice. I know your not going to like it and I haven't said anything to Janet because I wanted to ask you first. So here it goes how would you feel about using the house" Eddie remained quite on the line and she was pleased he didn't immediately reject the idea so she allowed him time to consider. He accepted and his mother was happy that he had began to heel some of the wounds her and his fathers infidelity caused him as a young man. Eddie had only stepped foot inside the house to keep it up since the day his parents moved but he enjoyed keeping the landscaping up, his mothers desire to have the most perfect rose garden and plants was the very reason he had decided to go into landscaping after Nick left and took his dream of Best Friend windows with him. Though the house held memories of a disrupted young adulthood from the day his fathers extra marital affairs were revealed and his mother took up one of her own he only had pleasant memories of the grounds surrounding it. When his parents moved they intended for him to live in it; unable to him and Phil became room mates.

Eddie was already in the bed when Janet got out of the tub. She crawled into bed and he welcomed her with open arms. "Hey I want to show you something in the morning if you can spare a little time" he was holding her close and talking against her face "I think I can manage that" she answered back. Eddie laid there for a minute trying to be perfectly content with Janet in his arms but it wasn't enough. He was still a newly wed and wanted to enjoy being so. Much like the first night they had sex. they turned to look at each other momentarily before giving into the urge to kiss. Eddie had never told Janet but he always got a nervous feeling when he was about to have sex with her. One of the reasons he always managed to stop their make out session every time he realized he was about to reach the point where he wouldn't stop himself when they had first started dating. He didn't understand it but could only figure it was because he loved her so much.

The next morning after they dressed Janet rode with Eddie to see what it was he wanted to show her so badly. After bugging him all morning he told her it was where he wanted to have the reception. She couldn't believe her eyes when they pulled up to the house. It was a restored Victorian house with a wrap around porch. Spring had yet to arrive but the snow had melted revealing a beautifully landscaped yard. "Who lives here" Janet asked

"No one anymore" Eddie answered

"Do you still do the yard" Janet asked as they walked around to the backyard. It was big and fenced with a small courtyard to one side just off of a set of French doors .

"This is where I grew up, it's my parents house they still stay here every now and then but it's been a while since they came down" Eddie explained as he leaned against one of the porch columns and watched Janet as she wondered around

"It's beautiful, Eddie" Janet said to him as she snuggled against him. She was cold and Eddie rubbed her arms.

"Come on, it'll be warmer inside. I need to check on a few things before they get here tomorrow, anyway" Eddie said as he started to unlock the door

"Their coming tomorrow, you talked to your mother" Janet asked

"Yeah, mom said she needed the time to get everything set up when she called last night, she needed you to make a few decisions but since you were so relaxed I made them, but I think she's going a little over board" Eddie said with a grin as they walked in to a beautifully decorated house. It was obvious that she and Grace had the same taste in décor and she found it humorous that Eddie had never mentioned it. Eddie showed her around the house. It still contained most of the furnishings in the front rooms but many other things were gone. Eddie had managed to look after a whole house for years but still hadn't mastered the art of taking his dishes to the sink at home. His old room and the master bedroom were completely empty. The guest room had a beautiful bed and a small dresser but that was about it. Eddie went through and turned on the lights, the heat and plugged the refrigerator back in. He checked all of the water sources and determined the house was ready for them. Janet suggested they should at least stock the fridge since they would be there for a while, it was the least they could do considering what they were doing for them. Eddie needed to go to work but he gave Janet the key and she took care of everything including washing the linens that had been sitting unused. By the time Janet finished it looked and smelled as though the house was actually being lived in. She even included a picture of her and Eddie on the table behind the couch.


	34. Dinner

The next afternoon Grace and James arrived at Janet and Eddie's for dinner. Grace looked around the place and absoloutly loved it. It was cozy and warm and reminded her of their house when Eddie was younger. James thanked Eddie for taking care of the house only to be informed it was all Janet. Grace was quite appreciative. Dinner went well even though Janet was a little nervous but promptly overcame the feeling when Grace walked in on Eddie trying to have a little private dessert of his own in the kitchen. "I guess this explains how you managed to get arrested at the lake" Grace said thoroughly embarrassing Eddie as he looked at Janet in disbelief that she had told his mother about that. Leaving the room like a shy little boy he joined his father in the living room. Checking to ensure the girls were still in the kitchen they had a chance to talk about some things Eddie wouldn't discuss in front of his mother. One of several discussions they would have over the next week. Grace tried to make Janet feel at ease about walking in on them "Don't be embarrassed, it's all part of being a newly wed" she said

"I don't think newly wed applies to him he pretty much acts like that all the time" Janet said as she began to put away the leftovers and Grace helped

"Well, aren't you a lucky lady" she replied as she started to dry the dishes Janet was washing

"He probably would die if he knew I told you but he's is quite the expert when it comes to that" Janet said handing a plate to Grace

"He probably wouldn't like knowning he takes that after his father" Grace bragged and the guy's walked in wanting to know what was so funny. Grace decided it was time for her and James to go and let them have their privacy it was pretty much a given what Eddie had planned for the evening. He tried to convience them to stay that it wasn't what she thought but it fell of deaf ears. Something he wished he had when Janet informed him that his parents had plans of their own.

The week passed by quickly and Janet seemed to be spending more time at his parent's house than their own. The tent arrived and was being set up in the back yard when Eddie got there. Janet and his mother were in the kitchen pretending to supervise the tent installation but James informed him they were watching the young men who were doing the installing. Eddie wrapped his arms around Janet and kissed the back of her neck before she had ever realized he was there. He didn't seem to care that his mother was in the room when he asked if she was ready to go home, that much he could handle. Janet had agreed to stay for Dinner, his mom had already started cooking. He didn't have much choice about the matter but made his opinion known when he pulled her against him and she could feel his intentions against her back as he cocked a feel. Something he had intended on keeping between the two of them when he thought his mother had left the room. Having rarely entertained the idea that his mother was a woman and also had sex he was caught off guard when she walked back in and told him to "Stop assaulting your wife and go find something to do, Eddie" Eddie just stood there in complete disbelief at what his mother had said. Noting this she added "You don't actually think the stork dropped you off do you" and Eddie grinned and returned to the living room.

"What's wrong with you" his dad asked as he flopped into a chair

"Mom called me Eddie" James smiled and Eddie sat amazed that for the first time in his life she called him Eddie instead of Edward. It meant the world to him.

"You haven't been a little boy for some time, it's about time she accepted it" James said laughing. But Eddie still wanted to be his mom's little boy in some ways.

"Can I ask you something" Eddie was being serious and James could tell

"Sure shoot" James replied

"Do you and mom.. ..still…you know" Eddie didn't quite know how to ask

"Sex.. you can't say sex in the same sentence as your mother" James thought it was funny

"Alright, what's wrong" James asked feeling sorry for Eddie's appearant suffering

"Nothing, It's just that she keeps catching me with Janet..."

"Like at dinner the other night " Grace had told James about walking in on Eddie trying to talk Janet into a little fun with the whipped cream she was putting away after dessert and her and James had a good laugh at Eddie's expense not to mention the full belly laughter he was now having

"Anyway, every time she sees that I feel like I'm twelve again when she caught me looking at Miss. August. I know it's ridiculous because I'm an adult and she's my wife but I still can't get over it, I don't want to feel like I can't be myself with Janet but when mom's standing right there..." Eddie wanted his dad to give him some words of wisdom but instead he got a big dish of dirt on his mother.

"I'm going to tell you something and it's going to help but you may wish you had never heard it. Your mother and I started marriage councileing after we moved away and after several months they wanted us to try this role playing excercise. Well, we were supposed to act out our fantasy so mine was to...never mind but your mothers was to do it someplace we stood a chance of getting caught. So here we set out we knew we didn't want to end up of the front page of the paper so we settled for her parent's back yard. Needless to say your grandfather didn't think it was very funny and your grandmother still hasn't stopped calling me a pervert but it was worth it. We finally just accepted that we are adults and adults have sex it's a part of life one you should know all to well from what I hear" Eddie was sick to his stomach at first but was managing to laugh by the time James finished his story.

"About that, My senior year I paid Mellissa Boone to spread a rumor and it just kind of got blown way out of proportion, I mean yeah I've dated a lot of women but not nearly as many as everybody thinks" It was the first time Eddie had ever confessed that to anyone. It also happen to be the same time Janet and his mom walked in. Trying to change the conversation James asked "Did all the good looking ones leave" and they actually comped to it.

Janet walked behind Eddie and stood over him with her hands on his shoulders she knew he had a long day and had every right to want to be at home. Eddie took her by the hand and pulled her around the chair and into his lap where he wrapped his arms around her and didn't let go until it was time to eat. Grace soon returned to the kitchen and Janet sat in Eddie's lap and they talked with Eddie's dad about some of the Eddie's child hood memories. James made his way to the kitchen and Eddie and Janet were left alone for the first time since breakfast. "I love you" Janet said to him and Eddie replied with an "I love you too" and precceded to kiss Janet as if they were sitting in their own house. Grace walked back to tell them dinner was on the table but stopped when she saw her son kissing his wife knowing he was deep in love with the woman perched upon his lap. She knew it was far more than a man enjoying that fact that a womans bottom was near him but rather a sweet intimate moment between two lovers. Eddie looked up to see his mom "We'll be there in a minute" he replied and she returned to the table as Eddie returned to kissing Janet. "Their waiting on us" Janet told him as she stood from his lap and he led her into the kitchen. James and Grace had already began fixing their plate when Eddie pulled out Janet's chair. Eddie sat next to Janet moving his chair as close to her as possible. Eddie had always been a big eater, he was a full grown man that tended to spend a great deal of physical energy. He acted as though his mother walking into the middle of his and Janets intimate moment hadn't bothered him in the least as he picked up the bowl of mashed potatoes and dipped a large spoon full as they splated on his plate he simply said "So grand dad's backyard, uh" causing his mother to blush and the tentsion he had felt about it all was relieved a little. Janet on the other hand kept shoving his hand back down everytime he inched it a little to high on the inside of her leg under the table. After dinner they went outside and walked around inside the tent checking to ensure everything was okay. As usual Janet and Eddie found something to laugh at and Eddie chased her around finally taking her in his arms. James and Grace just watched through the kitchen window so proud their son had found happiness.


	35. The reception

"Baby" Eddie whispered to Janet as his advances had already gone unnoticed for nearly two days. "ummmmmmmm" Janet moaned and Eddie knew it wasn't one of pleasure. Sure she was tired from entertaining his parents all week and they had a couple of late nights between the tent, tables and chairs but he had tired to induce the mood and was concerned that they had barely been married two weeks and she had already lost interest in him sexually "What is it" Eddie asked and tried to roll her to him. "Nothing" She mumbled simultaneously deflating his ego. "Still sleepy" he asked "No, I'm awake" she answered and he took it as a sign that she could still be coaxed into something. Irritated by his inability to listen she let out a displeased grunt. She tended to play hard to get in the mornings and he just assumed that's what she was doing. Continuing his quest for pleasure she snatched the covers back and got out of bed leaving Eddie speechless and a little uncomfortable. It was no secret that Eddie Latekka liked to have sex, but months of self inflicted celibacy in the beginning of their relationship had turned to an almost nightly event between them and Eddie had quickly become use to relieving his frustrations on a daily basis. Now that they were married he tended to give into his urges a little more than she thought was necessary and she began to miss just being next to him, not that she didn't enjoy being with Eddie but she could use a little snuggling and a whole lot of rest.

Eddie picked his ego up off the floor and made his way to the kitchen. Janet was waiting for the coffee to brew with her curls hanging and in a soft warm robe and an almost non stop yawn. It was chilly in the house and Eddie pulled on a pair of pants and wrapped his arms around her. Snuggling against her she curled into him trying to absorb the heat from his body. He instantly turned hard again but tried not to make a big deal about it. Janet noticed but took no action to relieve his current state. Eddie decided to do the one thing that always turned her on. Avoid all sexual contact and solicitations. Janet found nothing sexier than Eddie trying to hide his desires.

After they ate breakfast Eddie got into the shower and Janet started to mingle around the house taking care of chores and last minute details. She was putting the clean towels away when Eddie stepped out of the shower; it was obvious he hadn't taken a cold one. He was very tempted to relieve the discomfort his self but the one thing him and Janet had never dealt with was self gratification. Other than her protest against the Heff, and a few short demonstrations to provoke Janet into a little oral contact little had ever been spoken about the topic and he wasn't about to ruin the day by her walking in on him in mid stroke. He however wouldn't have minded walking in on her a thought that only caused him to harden completely again.

Janet watched as he dried his self and became aroused, very aroused. She took the towel from him and began to help dry his eagerness. Knowing she wanted him he opened her robe and pushed her onto the counter firmly pressing his self against her most tender of places as he hoisted her upwards. She was wearing a tank top and hip hugging panties. He ran his finger around the inside edge of her panties and massaged just below the opening that he so badly wanted to fill, it always made her moist but kept things tight so he could feel the pressure as he penetrated her. He slid his hands up and was just about to pull her panties off when the door bell rang. " oh crap, I forgot your mom was coming over" Janet said as she pushed Eddie back and squeezed around him closing her robe around her waist. "Tell her I'm in the shower" Eddie said now fully intending to masturbate whether Janet knew or not "It's **your** mother, tell her **I'm** in the shower" realizing neither were going to have a release of any kind Eddie got dressed and quickly made his way to the couch where he could hide his arousal with a pillow until his body found another use for his energy, no doubt it was going to be setting up for the party that night. Janet got dressed and gathered their clothes so they could just get ready at the house before dinner. The second Grace closed the door Eddie pulled Janet onto the couch and pressed on top of her as his hand began to slide underneath her shirt and around her breast. Grace didn't think to knock seeing how she just walked out and hadn't even made it to her car before she remember that she had forgotten to tell Janet the bar was already being set up . Janet had asked her to let her know since they were providing the bar service one of the perks to owning your own bar.

Eddie had quickly gotten into a position he never wanted his mother to see him in as he bumped Janet's legs open and slid his in between pulling his knee tight against her. Without much thought he was already groping and slightly humping Janet when his mother opened the door. Eddie was no longer embarrassed but rather irritated and now extremely grumpy. "I'll be in the truck" Eddie said as he got up and walked out of the door never looking at his mother. Janet sat up and Grace began to apologize all over herself. Janet assured her it was fine and they discussed the bar quickly before she left and Janet joined Eddie in the truck. She gave Eddie a hard time about being so disrespectful to his mother but it didn't seem to help and his mood was less than pleasant as the hour neared. He was still uncomfortable showing Janet affection in front of his mother and now he couldn't even touch his wife in his on house. Eddie had dressed before Janet and was waiting for her to finish. He helped Janet with her zipper wishing he had been tugging it in the downward direction. This time Janet was the one who fired things up as she grabbed his face and pulled him into a very intense kiss and nearly had him undressed when Grace knocked on the door and asked if she could come in "At least she didn't open it this time" Janet whispered to him as he ducked into the bathroom to redress.

"You look flush, are you okay" Grace asked

"I'm fine" Janet answered

"I wanted to apologize for my intrusion this morning I just wasn't thinking" she said nervous, she was very aware she had upset him

"We're fine, it's not that big a deal" Janet insisted

"It's my fault , when he was a boy well young man really I promised I would always knock, of course that's after I reacted very badly to a particular situation but he was my little boy, he will all ways be my little boy, I think that's why he's having such a hard time around me because I still want to treat him like he's a little boy but I know he's a grown man and grown men have needs I understand that and it doesn't make me uncomfortable but it does him, you're newly weds and I seem to be interrupting that" Grace explained

"Don't worry about it" Eddie said trying to make his mother feel better and kissing her on the forehead.

"Ohh, dear.. I did it again" Grace said as Eddie walked out of the bathroom trying to button his shirt sleeves. The lipstick on his face giving away Janet's reason for being so flush. "Do you mind" Eddie asked his mom and she stood to fix his tie "I guess this really isn't my job anymore, now is it" Eddie smiled as his mom patted his chest. Eddie loved his mother dearly but they both knew it was time to let his wife take over. It was Janet responsibility to take care of him now.

"The guest's are starting to arrive" Grace said patting Eddie before leaving the room. She was a very proper woman, never seen in an inappropriate manner and she wasn't about to start now. She spoke very matter of a fact and kept her composure at all times. She was however just one of the girls when men weren't present. Janet quickly figured that out after the many discussion they had about men. Latekka men particularly, but as soon as one of them walked in it was all tea and roses.

"Well are you ready" Janet asked as she wiped the lipstick from his face. They walked out hand in hand and began to mingle and meet their guests. Hannah and Ray's wedding had been the talk of the town for several months but what Grace has managed to pull off was very formal and elegant. Janet wore a golden champagne gown that gathered around the bust, Janet wasn't well endowed in that area but she was making use of everything she had with such a low cut dress. Eddie was being difficult but Janet managed to talk him into a tie to match her dress. The tent was decorated with tiny lights and the tables bore cream colored cloths with arrangements of her favorite flowers. Appetizers were served before dinner along with cocktails. Gold accented china and wine glasses adorned the tables for a three course meal. Janet and Eddie had the veal and Janet was very pleased to see Eddie chose Hugo's to provide the catering. Eddie bucked his mother on the 3 piece strings and opted for a DJ to provide music to her horror but she managed to conceal their presence for the most part with a few floral arrangements and plants.


	36. part 2

Ray arrived with Hannah nearly at gun point but he promised to be have himself so she agreed to not pull the trigger. He did like Janet however and she seemed to be happy with Latekka so he put his anger in check for one night. It was important to Hannah and if there's one thing that mattered to him it was Hannah Jane Daniels and especially in that particular dress.

James was beginning to notice Eddie's reluctancy to let lose of Janet and when he finally did James could recognize the way he was looking at her. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what Eddie had on his mind. He mentioned it to Grace who in return informed him of the events she had managed to interrupt during the day. James found it amusing and knew how his son felt, he his self had been trying to steal a few minutes with his wife.

Aubrey and Nick arrived with Sam in tow. Not the most romantic way to spend the evening but Dooties' mom would be picking him up before the night progressed very far. Aubrey wore a slinky midnight blue dress that seemed to hold a great deal of Nick's attention.

Pizza Girl managed to get Phil convinced he could do this. He was only willing to try because he had spent many a day at that house as a child and since it was dark and the tent would be acting as walls it was worth a try. Eddie meant the world to him but he couldn't bare the thought of his Pizza Girl escorting herself to such and event. Pizza Girl would have thought the stares would be directed at Phil when they walked in but she quickly found that she was the one on the receiving end. Eddie and Janet immediately made their way to them.

"Glad you could make it" Eddie said to Phil trying to maintain his manliness but it soon gave way to a hug that was nearly accompanied by tears. Janet and Pizza Girl stood in complete awe of the two friends as they shared their excitement. Eddie and Phil then gave hugs to each others beautiful counter parts along with compliments as they tried to hide the tears filling their eyes.

The commander wasn't up to a night out so Ronnie walked in escorting two beautiful women, his Lizzy on one arm in a sexy floral number but she was young and pulled it off beautifully and the dean also currently serving as an unspoken mother to him on the other in red. The Dean would cut out early but she made an appearance and that was all she needed. Lizzy felt a little out of place in such a formal environment but so did everyone else. It was an event the likes of which were rarely seen on the Ridge.

Janet didn't have anything against Darcie but when Ickey walked in with her on his arm. Eddie could tell she was uncomfortable. He decided it would be a good time remind Janet nothing happened between them, turns out Darcie was one of the good girls and was looking for more than a night so Eddie dropped her off at home with a promise to call trying to avoid hurting her feelings.

The guy's hearded into a group and managed to consume a great deal of the alcohol before dinner was served. Big O and Allison showed just moments before dinner. Allison joined the girls and Eddie talked to Big O. "Where have you two been" Eddie asked

"I had a some business I wanted to take care of" Owen tried to say with a straight face

"Know the feeling I've been trying to take care of a little business all day" Eddie confessed

Grace spent a great deal of time reminding Eddie to keep his hands in the proper places. He spent most of his time standing behind Janet with one arm wrapped around her. His hand resting just below the gathers of the top of her dress and his thumb falling gently against the side of her breast under her arm. He pretty much kept her with in arms reach and seemed to be whispering something into her ear every time Grace looked up.Which his mother found to be an endearing quality until he started nibbling her ear and kissing her neck. Even the guy's noticed the excess show of affection. As they finished Dinner the air band took the stage. Dedicating their performance to the bride and groom, even Sam joined in much to Ray's discomfort.

After Dinner the music started to play and Janet and Eddie seemed to be getting more than dancing out of their closeness on the floor. They knew each others body and Eddie was aware of how hers moved as he pulled her tight against him and nearly suffocated her with kisses somehow managing to turn a simple slow dance into a nearly erotic show. Showing up the guy's they were pressed to perform. Grace watched fritting her teeth at the five degenerates, as she often referred to them when they were teenagers, seduced their way around the dance floor. The High school prom had more tact than these five seemed to possess at the moment she thought to herself.

As soon as Eddie let go of Janet and had joined the guy's Grace made her move to correct Eddie's lack of manners but Eddie was standing with the guy's all of which seemed to be fixated on what was inside those beautiful dresses so Grace joined the girls. When she realized James had joined she wanted to know what James could possible have to discuss with the younger gentlemen and she was using the term loosely.

"Pizza Girl's hot" Big O said sipping at his drink  
"I think we've established that" Phil replied trying to shut the guy's up  
"At least now we know why he was willing to leave the house" Eddie snickered as they all watched Pizza Girl in a sexy black dress, no funny colors in her hair, no weird clothes to their amazement.  
"Eddie you care to share with the rest of us what you thought you were doing on that dance floor" Ickey asked with his usual mischievous grin  
"dancing" Eddie said trying to lie to his self  
"The mating dance of the Serengeti " Phil stated and James couldn't hold his laughter back any longer and Eddie gave him a look "She told you" Eddie said not all that surprised  
"Did we miss something here" Nick asked as while still laughing  
"Some body's mommy caught them with their hand in the cookie jar, twice!" James spewed and Eddie had no choice but to take their jokes and defend his self  
"Actually it was three times and if you would bother to give it a try, then maybe mom wouldn't have so much time and energy on her hands and I might actually get to enjoy being a newlywed" Eddie said with his seductive grin. Eddie had a good laugh at his fathers expense.

"Speaking of business, I can't believe you brought Darci, didn't you have sex with her" Nick asked looking at Ickey to begin with the turning to Eddie  
"Honestly, I never touched her, we had dinner and then I dropped her off at home" Ickey was already aware of the fact  
"Lil Bro how goes it with you and Little Miss Lizzy" Ickey asked  
"Thanks to Eddie, pretty darn good" Ronnie said and the looks began to burn holes through him  
"Relax, I just gave him a few ideas" Eddie replied

"What do you think their talking about" Lizzy asked the group  
"I'm pretty sure it's sex" Aubrey added  
"I hear you're a lucky girl" Janet said to Lizzy  
"Yeah, Ronnie's sweet" Lizzy said  
"Oh come on, he's been coming by and talking with Edie and I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with windows" Janet giggled  
"Six years he lived with Phil and he couldn't give him any hint's" Pizza Girl said to Janet  
"There's not a lot to be jealous of the last couple of day's" Janet said laughing  
"There's a piece of gossip, I have to hear" Hannah said  
"That would be my fault, seems I have really poor timing" Grace confessed  
"Well it's hard to have good timing when Eddie seems to be in the mood all the time"  
"I think you pretty much knew that before you married him" Pizza Girl chimed in  
"I wonder what that old bag of air thinks he's doing " Grace mentioned

Ray walked up to the guy's as he hung up his cell Phone. It was Dootie's' mom someone needed to pick up Sam. "Gentlemen" he said "Ray Cataldo, I have to say I'm surprised to see you here" James said shaking his hand "Big Cat married Hannah Daniels" Eddie said to his father "Latekka, I guess I should say congratulations seeing how you seemed to have found a bit of Luck convincing Janet to marry you" Ray added. It was his best effort at being civil. "Anyway, it seems that Sam and Dootie dared each other to drink a milkshake laced with hot sauce, pickles and a few other special flavors so she thought Sam might be better off at home" Ray stated with a half laugh "Does Hannah want me to go get him" Nick asked "I haven't had a chance to ask her but I was thinking I could go no need to break up the band so to speak" Ray added as close as he would ever come to asking for Nick's permission to do anything. "Are you sure, I don't mind" Nick offered "I think I can handle a little puke" Ray stated on his way over to Hannah. Hannah decided she would go with him and hugged Janet good-by.

"He may be a creep but he's still hot" Pizza Gril noted as they watched Ray walk away  
"If he stares any harder your going to burst into flames" Darci said to Janet as Eddie realized he had been caught by the entire group of ladies.  
"James seems to be preoccupied his self" Lizzy added  
"I'll take care of James later" Grace said softly. She already had plans for her evening.  
"Ladies I want you to take note because right now, when they've got that look in their eye you have to remember to let them linger keep their attention but don't give them what they want. If you can do that, if you can remain a proper lady then you'll have them in the palm of your hand and they'll stop at nothing to please you day or night" Grace spoke with a wisdom that grabbed the attention of every lady she was talking to  
"Are you saying we can't have any fun" Aubrey asked  
"Not at all, once you've got them behind close doors then have your way give them what they need what they want but only once your sure you've gotten their attention properly, delayed gratification my dear" Grace added  
"My experience, they don't hang around long if their not getting what they want" Darci added but surprisingly Janet was okay  
"If you don't believe me look at my son, Janet's got him following her around like a lost puppy" The girls all giggled and the guy's noticed

"Which one of us do you think their talking about" Phil asked  
"My guess, is Horn dog over here" Ickey added patting Eddie on the shoulder  
"What's so funny" Owen asked James who was snickering  
"Life as you know it is over" he replied  
"I know being married is going to change some things but it can't be that bad" Eddie said worried  
"Not you, It's pretty clear Janet figured it out long ago" Eddie knew what he was talking bout, Eddie realized it several months after they started dating when he realized he spent three nights catering to Janet every whelm without having sex or a least a little hands on action.  
"The rest of you idiots are about to have a life changing experience"  
"What makes you say that" Nick asked  
"Because I know my wife and right now she's over there teaching those beautiful young ladies how to play hard to get and I don't just mean a little extra foreplay we're talking the works, flowers, back rubs, holding their purse, snuggling the whole nine yards" James added  
"He's right, before long your find your self driving home with a bag of tampons and Rocky Road on the seat next to you" Eddie added  
"That hardly seems fair" Ickey stated harshly  
"They'll make it up to you, I promise" James and Eddie said in unison

Eddie headed back to Janet and after another seductive dance his mother made James cut in. Eddie then turned to his mom for the rest of the dance and she wanted so badly to correct him yet again but instead she took another approach and treated him like a grown man. "You two have 20 minutes before its time to cut the cake, I suggest you make good use of that time to alleviate what ever it is that has you acting like a horny teenager before you fool around and embarrass your wife" Eddie couldn't believe the word's coming out of his mothers mouth. "Are you actually suggesting we have a quickie during our reception" Eddie asked amused by the sheer nerve it took his mother to say it "Call it what you want, just figure out a way to control your self the rest of the evening" Grace said as the music stopped. He gave her hand to his dad and led Janet inside but not before making a short stop. Over the mic came a voice "We have a special request for James and Grace" Everybody was already on the dance floor when 'Lets get it on' began to play. Grace took it all in stride and danced with James knowing Eddie was stealing a moment with Janet and she didn't want any attention drawn to the fact they were both missing.

Eddie led Janet inside to the one room that actually contained a bed. Closing and Locking the Door behind them. Eddie took a second to look at his wife. There had been enough foreplay during the day that they were just ready for a release. Eddie's mouth covered Janet's and his tongue tasted her lips. He had never tasted anything so sweet as the wine on her breath. Filled with lust and the urge to feel one another they began to deepen their kisses and Eddie's hands wondered over Janet' body that was covered with a smooth delicate fabric. Janet kicked off her shoes and tugged at Eddie's jacket. He was more than happy to get rid of his tie when Janet started biting his bottom lip softly. Eddie backed her into the dresser and she wrapped one leg around him. She pulled him into her without a bit of delicacy and he ran his hand up her dress to feel if she was as ready as she seemed to be while he kissed her chest. He didn't quite make it all the way to his goal before she stopped running her fingers through his hair to unbutton his pants and as they were dropping to the floor Eddie hiked her dress up and managed to pull her panties down with the hand he wasn't using to hold her raised leg by the thigh. He wasn't waisting any time this go round, he didn't plan on being interrupted as he leaned her back on the dresser and proceeded to fill the inside of her body with his. No sooner that he felt her most tender skin brush against his they were interrupted, not by his mother or father nor one of their friends but by Eddie himself.

"I can't" Eddie said against her face  
"What do you mean you can't" she asked already flushed and out of breathe  
"Not this way, not tonight, not on the night we celebrate our wedding with our friends and family" Eddie said as he laid his head onto her chest  
"You have some seriously bad timing" Janet said as she put her leg down  
"Tell me about it" Eddie said as part of him began to hate his self. They quickly dressed and made their way back to the party. Janet headed one way and Eddie the other trying to avoid suspensions. Eddie headed straight for his mom. He had a score to settle.

"You knew I wouldn't be able to go through with it" he said to his mother sarcastically. "I had a feeling" she replied "Do me a favor" he asked "Sure sweetie, what ever you want" it was her standard answer to Eddie and it always came out before she had time to think about what she was saying "Don't try to find us, I plan on sleeping in" Eddie said with his pretty boy smirk "So much for being a gentleman" she said as Eddie headed to cut his wedding cake with Janet.


	37. Cake and Gifts

Janet and Eddie cut into thier wedding cake, butter cake with raspberry filling but traditional icing. It was the bakers idea of a compromise, Janet and Eddie were both pleased. Eddie went to feed Janet the first bite and acted as though he was going to smear it in her face but last second he backed off and gently slid the fork into Janet's mouth. It was a really big bite more like what he would take rather than Janet. It was her turn to feed him now. He thought by being kind with his turn she would surly do the same. She did, she let him bite off the the fork and while he tuned momentarily to see what one of the guy's hollered Janet picked up a piece of cake and waited for him to turn around. She offered him another bite he excepted and she softly mushed it into his lips and he tried to open his mouth to catch as much of it as possible but she still managed to smear a small amount on his face.

Eddie took it in stride bending down to kiss her with a mouth full of cake. He managed to smear the bulk of the icing on her. She used her fingers to gently wipe it away and then helped Eddie remove his the same way. They were both smiling from ear to ear. Happiness didn't even begin to describe how they felt.

The evening progress but Eddie was ready to take his wife home. His father very aware of the fact having been there before his self. James talked Grace into speeding things up. Janet and Eddie decided they would open gifts the following day when they were done celebrating and recuperating.

They were about to make their getaway and Eddie was patiently waiting for Janet to finish her good by tour. She knew Eddie was beyond ready to go. "It's not like you'll never see them again" he tried to say sweetly as Janet was saying goodnight and thank you to Eddie's parents and ended up threatening Eddie about the swiftness of his verbal gratitude towards his mother. "I'm sorry, it's not that I don't appreciate everything they've done... I would just rather appreciate it tomorrow because right now I just want to spend a little time appreciating each other" Eddie said to Janet in defence of his hasty retreat.

They snuck through he back door of the house and were nearly out the front when the gang came piling through it. Janet and Eddie were surprised they thought they had been pretty slick about sneaking out.  
"Where are you two going" Owen asked  
"At this rate nowhere" Eddie answered holding Janet's hand and looking at her. Janet just smiled and leaned against him.  
"I think what he was trying to say it's been a long day" Janet answered looking up lovingly at him and they shared a quick peck  
"I guess it would be kind of tiring looking for your tie" Ickey said. Eddie and Janet hadn't realized Eddie never put his tie back on after their attempt to destress earlier that evening, actually he didn't even get his top button buttoned back. Both blushing a little. The girls stepped in.

"okay, that's enough" Pizza Girl said  
"This is for you" Owen said  
"What is it" Eddie asked as he took the envelope from him  
"Just open it already" Phil said

Eddie let go of Janet's hand and opened the envelope. He slipped the card out, it was almost like a brochure. "We all kind of pitched in" Nick said "The girls picked it out so if you don't like it blame them" Ickey added. Eddie opened the envelope and stood looking at it for a few seconds then looked to Janet. She thought he was going to cry. Trying to save Eddie the embarrassment she quickly started to express thanks.

Eddie took a second to compose his self then shook hands with the guy's. He was touched that his friends thought so much of him. He reached to shake Owen's hand first but being the big lovie dovie kind Owen brought him in for a hug, soon Eddie had embraced all of his friends. They soon progressed to squeezing Janet. Eddie mindfully hugged the girls.

Janet knew the instant she made it to the door and saw Eddie's new truck he was going to flip. He was holding her hand but was still looking inside talking to the their friends. He felt her hand tense around his and turned to see his pride and joy covered in decorations. Much to Janet's amazement he never made a peep about it. He took her by the hand and lead her to the passenger side opening her door for her.

With the gang gathered on the front porch they pulled off and headed home. She refused to even let him try to carry her over the thresh hold informing him he missed his chance when they actually got married. It was an excuse to avoid Eddie picking her up not that he hadn't done it before, he was more than capable of carrying her but even with all her progress with self image that still remained a fear.

He unlocked the house and they walked in hand in hand. Janet headed straight towards the bedroom but Eddie had stopped and when their arms length tightened he pulled her back to him. Wrapping her up with his arms he kissed her and stared into her face.  
"I love you" he said with the most seductive grin  
"I love you" Janet said knowing Eddie was ready for a little fun. She wanted to take care of his need. He had won her over all over again when he stopped their lust full encounter earlier that evening and she felt they deserved to enjoy one another. Janet walked towards the bedroom and glanced back over her shoulder at him with a sexy grin.

Eddie was in the bed when she came out of the bathroom. It sure didn't take him long she thought to herself. Janet was wearing a new pink baby doll gown with satin ribbons that Eddie loved to pull on. She pulled the covers back and slid between the sheets. Eddie greeted her with open arms and she rolled to him and propped herself up against him. He tilted his head and kissed her but she could tell it wasn't a longing for her kiss but a sweet good night kiss. Janet didn't think much about it and reached over to rub his chest. Her smooth hands felt like silk against his body. He didn't seem to be responding so she slipped a little lower not exactly how she wanted the evening to go but considering the massive dose of foreplay that day she could understand how he might be a little to hot and bothered d to keep his mind in check with romance. He was rock hard but yet he still wasn't responding to her touch. She pulled back and held his face planting a deep kiss on him. He was defiantly responding to that but still he made no move towards actually having sex.

She looked into his eyes and knew instantly what the problem was. He had that embarrassed little boy look on his face. "Eddie" she said softly and he grinned "I'm afraid your going to be disappointed" he said impishly "ohh come on I want hold it against you" she assured him laughing "the sooner you recover the sooner we can have some real fun" she said as she gently lifted the covers and slid over ontop of him. It took all of five minutes before Eddie was releaved of his mounting discomfort.

Janet bent over and kissed him but he wrapped his arms around her in one fail swoop rolled her onto her back. Gently he stroked her hair then laid a soft kiss on her forehead. Janet had prepared her self for the hour or so it usual took Eddie to recover. It was well worth it as Eddie started to kiss her immediately after he rolled her over and continued to do so until he was confident he would be able to give her the proper treatment she deserved.

He hadn't made out with a woman that long since high school. Sure in the beginning him and Janet had warmed up the couch quite a few times but he always found a way to stop it so he could control his urges. He knew she was ready and if he didn't stop before he reached that point they would have been rolling around on the floor unlike high school where the girls held out as long as possible they were adults and Janet was many things but a tease wasn't one of them.

Janet didn't even know he was ready until he had cunninly slid into her with one thrust. He could feel her pleasure as she sucked in a deep breath of air mid kiss. She loved how Eddie could smile and kiss at the same time. Appreciate is exactly what they did.

They stayed in bed most of the next day. Finally they decided they would have to eat if they ever planned on repeating their appreciation for each others body. Knowing they hadn't bought much of anything that resembled real food they decided to go to his parents house. They would be leaving in a few days plus they still had all those presents to open.

Eddie and Janet strolled threw the back door and into his mom's kitchen around 2:00 that afternoon. Both looking well rested even though they didn't spend a whole lot of their time sleeping. Eddie kissed his mom on the check. "got anything to eat" he asked "I made lunch, I figured you might be hungry" she answered. Janet was looking out the window as she poured a cup of coffee for herself. "I can't believe they just about packed it all up" she commented "They've been here all day" James said as he sat down to the table . Janet helped Grace put every ones plate on the table. Eddie was about to open his beer when Janet picked it up and replaced it with a glass of milk. Grace smiled to her self watching Eddie being pushed around by his new wife. Eddie didn't say a word he just picked his milk up and drank it.

"Eddie didn't you have something you wanted to say" Janet said kicking him under the table wanting him to apologize for their hasty retreat "What, I can't lie I was ready to leave long before we did, I was about to..." Eddie said looking over at Janet with a honest face  
"Don't be crude, Edward" Grace replied as they finished lunch and her and Janet were headed to the living room to get the presents. "Your ties on the bed" Grace said walking out. Eddie went to retrieve it embarrassed but when he saw the dresser top had been wiped clean he turned red.

Walking back in the room he sat down on the couch next to Janet, his mom was gathering presents his dad in his chair. Eddie leaned over and whispered to Janet "I didn't notice we cleared the dresser last night" "We didn't" Janet said as she started to open one of the presents. His dad grinned from behind his paper and Eddie forced a sickened smile.

Eddie quickly grew tired of the endless supply of crap they were accumulating and let Janet open them all. "I still think we got the best gift last night" Eddie added just moments before Hannah, Pizza Girl and Aubrey came in the door bareing presents. "Precisely why we're here" Hannah said "I'm just going to see if they need some help out back" James said " I'll help you" Eddie said as both men darted for the back door.

The crew was pretty much finished up so Eddie and James began to work on putting the yard back together. When they finally got the bench back in place they sat down. "We're going home tomorrow" James said "You don't have to you and mom could move back in here, Janet loves having mom around" Eddie said to him "No, our time here is over" James said looking back at the house memories running through his head "Your mother and I have been talking for a while..." "I thought you were happy together now" Eddie said interrupting him "We are very happy and that's why when we leave tomorrow we're taking everything we want with us" James said looking at Eddie. He was confused and it showed as he handed him some papers. "It's time you give your wife a proper wedding present" James said patting Eddie's knee as he got up so Eddie didn't see him cry. Eddie opened the papers. It was the deed to the house in the names of James Edward and Janet Edith Latekka.

"So when are you going" Hannah asked "The day after tomorrow" Janet replied raising her eyebrows "Well here you might need these" Hannah said as she handed Janet a small gift box. Janet carefully opened it to find a slightly risque red lace nightie. Pizza Girl and Aubrey offered similar in blue and black. The girls were giggling and Janet asked Grace how her plans for the evening turned out. They all gossiped for a while and then Grace presented Janet with a slightly larger box. It was wrapped in think glossy white paper and tied with a beautiful bow. Janet removed the lid and folded back the tissue paper and looked up at Grace. "Hannah suggested a boutique here in town but it appears that a certain someone has pretty much limited the selection" Grace said as Janet pulled the fabric from the box. She stood and it unfolded revealing a floor length night gown made of silk, high quality cream silk. It flowed beautifully with a high waisted ribbon just under the halter style straps. "It's beautiful" Janet said nearly in tears as she hugged her recently acquired mother. Holding the gown in one hand she wrapped the other one around Grace.

Eddie walked in hiding the papers in his back pocket and covering them with his shirt tail. Eddie was taken a back to see his mother and Janet embracing each other. Hannah slipped the gown out of Janet's hand and packed it back inside the box safely out of Eddies sight. The girls quickly said their good by's and once again it was just the Latekka's.

Eddie hugged his mother and whispered thank you while Janet was occupied with her friends. "you're welcome sweetie" she replied rubbing his back. "At least let me pay you for it" he replied "When we moved I told you it was yours and I meant that" Now Eddie was nearly in tears "I'll come visit once you get settled" she said holding his face

Back at home with the presents scatted through the house he started to throw away what he thought was more empty boxes. Janet stopped him but refused to let him see what he already figured the girls were up to. They spent the next day setting up instructions for the bar so they didn't have to worry. Owen would keep an eye out for them and let them know if anything was going wrong. They said good by to Eddie's parents, packed and the next morning boarded the plane. Eddie was ready to have a little fun, he had been far more emothional than he had ever been in his life the last couple of weeks and wanted to balance the scales.


	38. The honey moon

Eddie strolled into the room while Janet was putting her ear rings on in front of their hotel room mirror. "I can't believe we have to go home tomorrow" she said as Eddie helped to hook her necklace. He laid a soft kiss on her neck pulling her hair to the side with one hand as the other ran around her side and across her front pulling her back into him. "I still have you to myself for a little while and I plan to make good use of every minute" he whispered still kissing on her. "I'm sure ever one will give us space for a while" Janet told him holding his arm and reaching up to touch the side of his face with the other. "Hey,I've been meaning to talk to you about something" Eddie said standing behind her as they looked at each other through the mirror "Can it wait, we're going to be late for dinner" Janet asked turning away to grab her purse. "Are you sure I can't talk you into skipping dinner and going straight to dessert" he pleaded "Like the last four nights" Janet replied snapping her purse shut.

They were escorted to their table in the hotels formal dinning room and Eddie pulled the chair out for her to sit. "Aren't you the gentlemen tonight" she mumbled "It's kind of easy when you're with a beautiful woman" he replied as the waiter poured glasses of wine. Janet was in a black cocktail dress that fell just below her knee, Eddie in a suite.

Dinner was by candle light in one of the private rooms that contained a half dozen or so tables. They had a chance to finally talk about life the last couple of weeks since they decided to get married and actually did in less than twenty four hours. They didn't regret the decision to elope, neither would rather it to have happened any other way. They even started to talk about the future.

"Do you ever wonder where we would be if we hadn't lost the baby" Eddie asked out of the blue fiddling with his glass  
"Yeah, sometimes but I try not to think about it" Janet responded caught off guard by his question  
"I'm sorry that's probably the last thing you want to talk about right now" Eddie thought he upset her and he sat up straight  
"Maybe the next to last, but it's fine Eddie if you need to talk about it we will" Janet said touching his hand and he held on to hers. He took a minute to find the words to start.

"There was this couple not much older than us at the front desk and they had like three kids, the older two were fighting, boys ( Eddie grinned)… but the youngest one was asleep, a little girl so tiny she was just a baby and even though she had spit up all of this guy's arm he was smiling and you could tell he was really happy kind of like that goofy grin Owen gets when he's with his kids" Eddie explained in his usual nothing else exists kind of way trying to get the words out

"And you wanted that" Janet asked knowing Eddie was in a rare state of vulnerability  
"I wanted that when I found out about our baby,...he paused looking at the table... I guess I still do" Eddie admitted  
"Are you saying you want to have a baby, Eddie " Janet asked, They had talked about kids briefly once but now that they were married actually deciding whether or not to have a child felt so much bigger than she had imagined. Eddie looked up and saw the same look of disbelief she had the night he asked her to meet Ernesto.  
"It's to soon I know that, we just got married but when you're ready I want you to be comfortable enough to tell me" Eddie said melting Janet's heart right onto the menu that neither had yet to look at.  
"I will, but have you thought about how Ernesto will feel" Janet said lightening the mood and Eddie chuckled slightly ashamed of his singing kola bear line.

The waiter came back by to take their order and Eddie requested the Chef's signature dish for both of them so they could talk some more. He figured they couldn't go wrong with whatever the Chef his self thought was his best dish.

"I feel like I can tell you anything and I want you to feel the same way" Janet said to him as their basket of bread was delivered. "In that case would you please stop buying things I don't know how we're going to get all of it packed and the house is already covered with a bunch of stuff you'll never let me use like those stupid towels that have the 'L' on them" Eddie said trying to broach the subject "For looks, Eddie your not suppose to use them" Janet replied laughing

"The house isn't big enough for all the clutter" Eddie informed her "It's as big as it's going to get " Janet told him as the waiter brought their plates "Yeah but Janet wouldn't it be so much nicer to have a big open house" Eddie suggested "Our house is cozy, I like it" she answered "but when we do decide to have kids we're going to need the room" Eddie was feeling her out about her attachment to the house "My grands raised four children in that house and then me" Janet told him "I know grams told me all about it along with a very uncomfortable explanation of our wedding night" Eddie said shyly "She knows I was pregnant before we got married" Janet said confused that her grams would explain the birds and bees to Eddie of all people "It was more of a getting the most bang for your thrust kind of discussion" Eddie said with a tortured look on his face and Janet laughed at him.

When desert came Eddie decided to bring up the house again "Are you saying you don't want a bigger house" Eddie asked "Bigger would be nice but it's got memories Eddie" Janet said puzzled by Eddie's disapproving thoughts about their house. "Why the sudden urge to find a new house" Janet asked "I just want you to be happy" Eddie answered "I am happy Eddie, quit worrying" she smiled at him as they shared a piece of Praline Pecan Cheesecake a perfect follow up to the Veal Scalopini that happened to be the Chef's signature dish.

Once they made it back to their room Eddie went to get ice to chill the wine they had left over from the 90 dollar bottle he bought at dinner. Janet took the opportunity to change. She opened her suite case and looked for her night gown, _damn I put it in Eddie's because mine was full _,so she opened Eddie's suite case and dug around until she found it. Neatly tucked away under the lining divider so Eddie wouldn't notice. She had been saving this particular gown since she got it, just for tonight. She slipped out of her cocktail dress and into the cream colored silk. Stepping into the bathroom to check her hair before coming back out to zip the suite case back shut and move it off of the bed. She planned on needing the room.

She zipped and moved it quickly and started to turn down the covers when she notice something on the floor. It must have fallen out of Eddie's suitcase she thought to herself. She started to put it back but decided that since they were married it wouldn't be snooping, it's not like she went looking for it and she was pretty sure it was nothing to start with. She unfolded the papers and began to read and it set in what she held was the deed to a house in her and Eddie's name from James and Grace, it had to be the house he grew up in she thought to herself. In shock she sat down on the bed mostly on her hip. The silk clinging to her legs as they hung off the side of the bed. She couldn't believe what she was holding. _Why didn't Eddie say anything, we just talked about being able to tell each other anything. Wait does he want to move. Grace and James still use the house_ among other thoughts that flowed through her head.

Eddie came through the door in an extremely blissful state "I ordered breakfast for in the morning so we don't have to get up until we leave" he asked stopping at the table to pour the wine "Yeah, okay" Janet answered not really paying attention to what Eddie was saying. She stood up and let her hand holding the paper drop to her side. Eddie turned around to hand her a glass of the wine.

He stood speechless staring at Janet. He was instantly hard and thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "Wow" he uttered sitting their glasses back down "When did you….." Eddie didn't get to finish asking where she bought the gown. He wanted to know so he could do a little shopping for her, the place obviously carried nice things.

"It was a gift from your mom" Janet said still frozen in place as Eddie walked up and kissed her wrapping his arms around her and bending her back. She put one hand against his chest to balance herself and Eddie didn't realized she had something in it. "What's wrong" Eddie asked noting the strange look on her face as he straightened back up. "Eddie" she said so softly and he realized what she was holding. He let loose of her long enough to grab the deed just to make sure that's in fact what she was holding. He swallowed hard and looked up at her. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about" Eddie said defeated and Janet was still speechless "I've been trying to tell you since the day I found out about it" he added as Janet walked over to the dresser "I just didn't know how to bring it up" he pleaded and "How about, oh by the way we own another house" Janet asked gently "Please don't be upset" Janet felt weak and sat down on the side of the chair. "Why didn't you ask me before you went and..." Janet was upset that he hadn't bothered to ask her if she even wanted another house before tonight.

"Look, Mom and Dad did that all on their own, I didn't even know about it until it was already done" he explained knelt beside her "They wanted to give me the house years ago, mom intended for me to stay after they moved out but I couldn't and at first when she suggested using the house for the reception I was a little uneasy about it but I'm glad we did because we made new memories there" Eddie's hand and forearm were propped on Janet's leg and he was doing his best to keep from ruining their last night away.

"I don't know what to say" Janet looked down at his face  
"Just don't be mad, I know you don't want to leave your grands house and I can deal with that" he assured her  
"You wanted to live there" Janet asked  
"I can't lie and say I hadn't thought about it but as long as I have you it doesn't matter where we live" He had the gift of sweet talk. They both knew it and Eddie used it to his advantage leaning in to kiss Janet.


	39. honey moon cont

After a brief make out session in a lounge chair Janet spoke as Eddie kissed her neck and around her collar bone. "baby" she called "shhhh" he whispered in her ear as he concentrated on his intentions "We don't need two houses" she said trying to refrain from ripping his clothes off of him as she ran her fingers through his hair holding his head next to her pounding chest. "We'll figure something out" he replied nibbling her ear lobe "Okay but we have to give your mom and dad whatever we make off of my house" Janet said while she watched Eddie trailing kisses down her chest and on lower nearly causing her an involutary gush of wetness.

Eddie's head snapped up and he sat erect. He took in the sight of Janet sitting there legs stretched out but slightly bent at the knee, her toes peaking from under the softest material he had ever seen. One of her straps hanging down her shoulder revealing the top half of her breast the other strap just barely still in place. Her curls had loosened and were now tossed around. A diamond on her finger and the sweetest face he had ever seen.

"Your house" he asked in disbelief  
"On paper it's still just mine but in my head it's ours' she replied "I was going to put your name on it but I guess there's really no need to now" she added leaning forward  
"So you're not mad about my house, well our house or what could be our…" Eddie was starting to babble something that was usually more of Janet's forte  
"No, I'm not upset about **our **house" she assured him with a kiss holding both sides of his face  
"and by Our you mean.." Eddie asked thinking he wasn't hearing her correctly  
"I mean that big beautiful house with the rose garden" Janet said smiling still holding his face. Eddie had the same grin that he had the first time he kissed her.

He didn't say a word there was no need his smile held it all. He stood up then bent down to pick Janet up and tuned around ( Janet was pretty sure it was a twirl) . He gave her a kiss then gently laid her down on the bed. Janet laid there on top of the covers leaned against the pillows watching Eddie as he took off his Jacket and un tucked his shirt, then the tie and the buttons went he slipped out of his shoes and gently crawled on top of Janet. Using his upper body strength to hold his weight off of her he leaned down for a kiss. It was soft and moist and Janet could feel it tingle down into her toes but she pulled back slightly "I love you" she told him "I love you to but I can honestly say I've never wanted to have sex with anyone as much as I need to make love to you right now"

"Really" Janet said imishly "It amazes me that you honestly don't know how sexy you are, I didn't lust after girls in high school as much as I do you" he added "You're pretty sexy your self Mr. Latekka" Janet replied seconds before they became enthralled in a exhausting conquest of release.

Eddie loved the feel of the silk so much he didn't take it off of Janet. To tell the truth the times they engaged in a little action when Janet was wearing a dress or skirt he liked the way it felt piled around her waist as he pleasured what was underneath. Janet was aware of it to, the extra response she got form Eddie had not gone unnoticed.

Janet managed to unbutton Eddie's pants with him barely noticing due to the way she was kissing and sucking his chin. Then his shirt kissing his nipples this time nearly sending him into a blind panic. Down to only his boxers he slipped them off before Janet could even work her way to them.

Now carefully laying with his weight on her Janet could feel the heat from his body through the thin silk as he slowly pressed against her most tender place. He was harder than Janet had ever known before and she knew he was exercising every once of self restraint he had not to share his hunger for the subsequent experience of tremendously intense pleasure he longed for.

He raised off of her and took a vertical position. Eddie started at her feet and ran his hands up under the hem of her gown gently allowing his fingers to brush her skin as he inched the gown up allowing it to fall at her hip bones affording Eddie a very intimate view. Janet enjoyed watching Eddie pleasure him self by taking the time to enjoy her. He rubbed and massaged and tickled her body resulting in Janet exposing her breasts to him.

Eddie immediately took notice and leaned over to stimulate her nipples knowing he was doing a good job when Janet laid her head back and began to lightly pant. When she realized Eddie was no longer touching her so much as holding she raised her head and found he was watching her. In the moment of sole combining eye contact she pulled her legs up and apart letting Eddie fall in between. The pillows had her in a near sitting position and Eddie liked it. He could reach every thing he wanted with a little bending of his back. They fell into a deep hard lip biting kiss and as Eddie penetrated her both could feel the intensity. Every time they locked in that gaze in the past they both surged with a rush of erotic adrenalin that couldn't be ignored.

They had the I love you sex, the foreplay till you drop sex, the quickie sex, the it's been to long sex among countless other kinds but this was a union of pure lust and love rolled into one. They both wanted it more than anything else and would stop at nothing to get it. Being in love with the woman he was currently pushing to the edge of such uncontrolled love making only made it that much more enjoyable. It wasn't the first time they rode the thin line of vehement vs. nearly violent but Eddie knew just where Janet's orgasmic bliss started and her comfort level stopped. They had a complete trust and dependancy between them and it allowed them to experience releases of a primal nature without loss of respect. They shared the most intimate of acts with out shame or embarrassment and could be open about their desires and how they would fulfill them.

Completely devoured they tried to catch their breath. After Eddie caught his and drank a fortune of bottled water from the mini bar he nearly fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow. Janet started to move and Eddie knew she was trying to wiggle out of the gown that was now tangled around her. When he reached out and ran his fingers across her breast and onto the fabric she pulled her straps back and straightened the skirt of it down, she could tell Eddie didn't want her to take it off, no doubt he would handle that in the morning. She rolled onto her side and Eddie snuggled in curling his body around her back and pulling the gown back up so he could hold her bare skin. If they hadn't been such a mess Eddie would have pulled her to him with the garment just like it was for the remainder of the night but he knew Janet and she wouldn't appreciate being left in such a state of sticky mess.

They woke when room service delivered breakfast. Neither one bothered to get up and the cart was left outside their door. "Eddie" Janet said as her hint that she wanted him to be the one to get up. Several elbows later he did and a quick shower for Eddie. Janet finally got up and by the time she got out of her shower and snuggled back into bed wearing a white robe Eddie had fixed her a plate and crawled back in so they could have breakfast in bed. "Did you have a good nights sleep" he asked her "I did" she replied giving him a quick peck. Breakfast seemed to go by quick and Janet was already up getting dressed and packing. "Hey, why the rush we still have a couple of hours" Eddie said in a tone suggestive of another love making session.

"I know, there's just a lot to do is all" Janet answered "Last night you didn't ever want to leave" Eddie replied "That's before I knew we were moving into a new house" she reminded him "Yeah but there's no rush, we can do it next week next month whenever you get ready to" Eddie said resigning his self to a sexless morning "I'm ready, Eddie" Janet replied zipping her suite case. Eddie pulled her back into the bed and she landed on top of him. "Do I at least get to see what's under this robe" he asked playing bashful "When we get home" she answered "But that's hours away" he grumbled taking control of the situation and she allowed him to get worked up before she stopped him "The next time you get to see me naked it'll be in our house" she teased him. Eddie rolled her off of him and jumped from the bed nearly sending her off the other side.

"EDDIE" she called harshly "What, I've got a lot of shit to move, lets go woman" he said urgeing her to get up with his hands.


	40. first night home

"What are my chances of talking you into going home for nap first" Eddie winked and flashed his most mischievous smile.

"I could really use a day of rest, and I'm pretty sure your idea of a nap isn't going to give it to me" She giggled

"I'll be ready for a real nap afterwards" Janet looked at Eddie's pleading face and just shook her head.

They pulled up to the house and Eddie unlocked the door. The furniture was gone and Eddie could see just how big the house really was. He knew he was in for one hell of a moving experience. He hated having to haul his measly amount of junk from his house to Janet's as it was, now not only was he going to be doing it again he was going to have to haul Janet's as well.

Janet was upstairs checking out the bedrooms. Eddie being quite familiar with the place headed back down stairs. "Your old room needs repainted" she was coming down the stairs "but that's about it" she added as she stepped off the bottom stair.

"Does it have to be done before we move" Eddie asked

"There's no hurry, why" Janet made her way to the kitchen.

"Just wondering" Eddie replied as they locked up

--

"Eddie and Janet are back" Phil announced to the band.

"I'm surprised they told anyone, me and Allison waited days before we called anybody, didn't want any post honeymoon interruption's if you know what I mean" Owen nudged Nick

"I'm not going anywhere near their house for a while, I know how all the women think Eddie looks good naked but me not so much" Ickey joked with vivid hand expressions

"Wrong, Eddie wants all of us over there bright and early in the morning" Phil pointed

"Why" Nick asked

"He wouldn't say, just that we shouldn't make any plans for the day, he needs us" he continued to explain

--

"Oh, it feels good to be home again" Janet said sinking into her bed as Eddie laughed watching her stretch out across it

"I missed our bed" she exclaimed curling into him

"Me too" Eddie dropped his head to kiss her. What started out as a sweet I love you confirmation soon turned into Eddie's eagerness to settle any jealousy their mattress might be experiencing due to there recent activities on the hotel one.

Janet was more than surprised when Eddie kicked it in neutral and snuggled in for a nap. A much needed one for both of them.

--

"What time is it" Eddie asked awakened by Janet stirring around the room. "Nearly seven, you hungry " Janet asked gathering their laundry from the suitcases.

"Like you have to ask, I barely make it between meals let alone skipping one " Eddie joked

"I would fix you something but we haven't really bought groceries in weeks, we could run by--" Eddie interrupted reaching for the phone."I have and idea" he smirked

--

_ding dong_ "It's open" _ding dong_ "Come in" _ding dong_ "I'm coming" Eddie answered the door wearing only his jeans.

"Precisely why I didn't open the door, my good man" Pizza Girl stated as Janet came up in a long silk robe.

Eddie faked a frown "You didn't interrupt anything, we just took a shower" Janet chuckled

"O-Kay" Eddie took the Pizza and handed Pizza Girl some money then quickly made his way to the couch, put the pizza down and headed to the kitchen to get some beer. He had been urged to deter from the beer all week but there was no way he was going to eat Pizza without it.

"So, how was it" Pizza Girl stood bubbly with a grin

"Wonderful, we can't thank you all enough it was way to generous" Janet hugged her

"Well, I guess I best be going, call me when you're up for visitors, I wouldn't want to interrupt another shower" she giggled

"Please, we took seperate showers and Casanova in there on the couch fell asleep during his 'nap' " Janet raised her hands to make quote unquote gestures

"Ahhh, well he's rested and about to be fed so if I was you I wouldn't count on him falling asleep anytime soon" with a smile and a wink she was gone

--

Janet and Eddie made it back to the couch about the same time. Eddie dug into the pizza but offered the first slice to his wife. She was starving herself and folded it in half and dug in without a plate or the knife and fork that Matt Laush made such an ass out of himself about. Eddie popped the top off of their beer and they ate.

"You want to watch a movie" Janet asked once she was finished eating. Eddie of course was no where near done.

"Do I get to pick which one" Eddie was already up and looking through the DVD's then popped one in and sat back down beside Janet and picked up his pizza.

"On the water front" "Eddie"

"What, I've never actually seen the whole movie, we never get past the first 20 minutes before you start pawing at me" Eddie held a straight face behind the flawed grin.

"Eat your pizza, Big boy" Janet slid across the couch and took her reserved postion against him.

Eddie continued to eat his pizza and manged to get about three bites down before Janet started to shift and brush against Eddie. She was well aware of his tactics to get her into the mood. She was planning on turning him down just for the fun of it.

With a big sigh Eddie plopped his pizza back into the box and spread over body. Janet hadn't expected he would pull out all the stops to get her in the mood. He brushed her hair back and trickled his hot breath and tongue over her neck and down her chest. Janet's silky robe was no match for her erect nipples and Eddie took advantage of the fact. She was just about ready to drag him in to the bedroom when he raised his head and their eyes met.

"I love you" he whispered "But I can't do this" he grinned

"Seriously, if you knew how much I hated that line" Janet trailed off

"I know, it's just that what kind of husband would I be if I helped my wife break her promise" Eddie kept his most serious tone

"The kind that got lucky, wait what promise" She asked a now balancing over her Eddie

"That the next time I saw you naked, it would be in our house" Janet hit him up beside the head with a throw pillow and he sat up laughing then commenced to pick his pizza back up. Janet used her elbows to prop her self on the other end of the couch.

"Have you considered how long that might be" Janet asked

"I have, what you can't wait" Janet sat up on the couch staring at a smirking Eddie

"Come sit by me" he asked

"Aren't you scared I'll take advantage of you" she teased scooting back into her spot

"How can you go right back to eating" she asked looking up at him

"What, I'm a growing boy"

"I just bet you are"

"Watch the movie" The remote was in his hand behind her back and he forced her to awkwardly bend so he could turn the volume up.

--

Eddie finally finished off the pizza and the beer and crawled into bed. As usual when he got enough beer in him he started to feel a little frisky. "Janet" he whispered but she ignored the erection pushing into her back. "Baby" he was a little louder shaking her a bit "What, Eddie" she pulled the covers tighter "It's dark in here" he pulled her against him tighter "That's because we should be asleep" she informed him "I know but I wanted to tell you something" he was overly sweet "Tell me tomorrow" she ordered "But it's dark _right now" _he repeated "So what now you need a night light to keep the monsters away" she said sarcastic

"No, I want it to be dark, that way I can't see you" Janet knew Eddie had a pretty good buzz going but that was no excuse for his rude comments

"WHAT THE HELL, EDDIE" Janet sat up in the bed and turned her lamp on.

"I just meant since it was dark, we wouldn't be breaking that promise if we ...you know since technically I wouldn't _see _you naked" Eddie tripped all over his words and Janet regained her pink color as opposed to the red flames that shot across her skin.

"I'm sorry, I was having a little to much fun earlier" Eddie pouted at her as she turned the lamp off and snuggled back into bed. "I think you had a little to much to drink" Janet laughed at him

She felt his hands rub across her body like they often did in Eddie's half asleep state when he had plenty to drink. She knew he would probably die of embarrassment if he knew how many times in the past he had started something and fell asleep in the middle of it.

He pushed his self against her back, erection hard against her as he scooted down wanting to take her from behind but when he reached for her breast she stopped him. Defeated Eddie rested his head on her back for a moment then tried again but Janet let out an all to telling "uggggg" and he knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Please" he laughed at the thought of begging for sex

"Sorry Sailor, but that ship has sailed and you jumped overboard"


	41. The new house

"Eddie" Janet pushed at him but there was no response. "Eddie get the door" still no response as she came to. Looking over at a dead to the world Eddie she reached under the covers and quickly gained his attention then got out of the bed to answer the door.

There was an incisive pounding and Janet was less than pleased when she opened the door to find Nick, Owen, Ickey and Ronnie standing on her porch watching her close and tie her robe. "We brought breakfast" Nick said as the guy's piled through the door and into her living room.

"I can see that...WHY" Janet asked having not given much thought to marrying Eddie's friends as well until that moment.

Janet closed the door and watched as they made their self comfortable on her couch and chair. "Nice outfit" Ickey grinned behind his bagel "Watch it" Eddie exclaimed as he walked into the room pulling his shirt over his head. He was rubbing his face, his hair sticking straight up and generally looking like he was hung over.

"You look like shit" Nick said to him  
"I feel like it" Eddie picked up some of the many empty bottles sitting on the table and tossed them in the waste basket.

"Would someone like to tell me why I have a house full of men at six am" Janet asked less than impressed with the situation

"Meet your movers" Eddie said to her and she flashed her most pleased grin at him "now go get dressed before Ickey has an unfortunate accident" Eddie glared at him and kissed Janet on the forehead then watched as she walked away. Her curls were big and sexy, the way Eddie liked them, she had on his favorite new gown and as much as he hated to admit it his mother couldn't have picked a more perfect one. He shivered at the thought _mom and Janet's lingerie._ Her face was always lite up in the early morning and there was just something about her he couldn't resist. Last night and the decision to have the guy's over so early was clearly biting him in the ass.

--

"So what are we moving" Owen asked

"Everything" Eddie put his hands in his pockets and grinned

"and exactly where are we moving it to" Ronnie asked

"West Maple Street" Eddie replied

"Your parents house" Ickey asked

"Use to be" "so hurry up we've got a lot to do" Eddie motioned headed for the bedroom for his shoes

"I ain't pulling him off" Nick informed Ickey as he tried to catch a glimpse into the bedroom when Eddie slipped in. "Yeah well, he can't take all three of us" Ickey pointed at Owen and Ronnie doing the same. They quickly changed the subject.

--

Eddie was surprised to see Janet in the bed. She inquired as to whether or not they were gone. _Having the guy's help would certainly make things easier but did Eddie really have to invite them over so early to talk about it._ "Baby" Eddie said settleing beside her on the bed. "We can't move the bed with you in it, well I guess we could but I think there's going to be a pretty good chance of them dropping it as long as your wearing this" Eddie laughed his words out and ran his hand down the front of her chest. "You want to move today" Janet flung the covers off and sat up "I am moving today" "as much as we possibly can so I need you to get dressed and tell me what you want to go first" he rubbed her arm

"I was just picking about the no sex until we move, Eddie" Janet mumbled  
"I know, and I'm sorry about last night by the way, I should have backed off the first time" Eddie was being sincere  
"I needed to get even with you for that stunt on the couch anyway" they both laughed.

--

Janet and Eddie came out of the bedroom together and the boy's couldn't wipe the mischievous grins from their faces. Janet informed Ickey he was sitting on her purse and nearly pushed him out of the chair to get it.

"If Eddie want's to do this fine but don't touch the china, keep your feet off my furniutre and don't touch the bedroom until I get back" Janet ordered standing beside Eddie. He kissed her bye "If you promise you want break anything I'll have lunch waiting for you, all of you" The guy's got her message as she glared over Eddie's shoulder at them.

"Where's she going" Owen asked  
"To work, she thought we might get more done if she wasn't in the way" Eddie explained  
"you mean to nag" Nick mumbled "Come on I've got a lot riding on getting most of this done today" Eddie was trying not to laugh

--

Janet strolled into the bar around 7:00, no one would be in until around 9:00 and she managed to get most of the paper work done before Rooster arrived. Things were still shaky between them but they had managed to be social when so needed.

"Did you find the invoices, I put them in your bin" he asked standing in the door way as if it would somehow protect him if needed.

"The one marked invoices" she giggled

"We didn't really expect you to be back so soon, so Karen's was planning on coming in to finish the end of the month stuff" he swallowed nervously

"I'll only be here through lunch, I've got a lot to do today so once I feed the guy's I'll be gone" She was busy digging through papers and hardly looked at him

"the guy's" Rooster didn't understand

"Owen, Nick, Ronnie, Ickey and Eddie of course, if Eddie's going to work them to death moving, I figure the least I could do would be to feed them" Janet found the folder she was so aimlessly digging for and sat down at her desk

"Eddie's moving" Rooster's tried not to show his excitement

"Yes, Eddie's moving, we're moving into his parents house" Janet got up to fetch a cup of coffee and passed by Rooster "Try not to look so disappointed" she mumbled and it was enough to break the months worth of tension that had stood as an Iceburg between them as they both laughed.

--

Janet called Karen and told her she didn't need to come in. She was on the phone with Hannah when the guy's came strolling in. Eddie walked up to the bar and waited for Janet to turn around. Rooster was filling pint's "Hannah, for like the last hour" Rooster mouthed setting the mugs on the counter. "You got burgers on the table back there" he addressed the guy's standing at the bar. "Then handed Eddie an empty glass and a bottle of what Eddie considered chick beer. No doubt Janet's.

"This almost makes finding that little surprise under the couch cushion worth it" Owen laughed as they sat down to their food, fixed just how they liked it. Eddie sat Janet's glass down and poured her beer then picked up his burger.

"What" Eddie asked noting the guy's weren't digging in to theirs.

"Your not going to wait for your wife" Ickey asked noting the extra burger on the table

"There's not telling how long she's going to be on the phone with Hannah dissecting every minute of our honeymoon so you might as well eat before it gets cold" Eddie took a bite

--

"So, how are the newly weds" Hannah asked

"Tired" Janet laughed "But very happy" Janet shyly said

"Spend the day in bed, trust me I know how it feels" Being a newly wed herself

"Well, I was planning on it until I found myself standing in the middle of my living room half dressed with the morons staring at me"

"Tell me they didn't really come over" Hannah couldn't contain her laughter

"baring bagels and coffee" Janet's was enjoying the gossip time

"What were they thinking"

"Who cares, what was Eddie thinking inviting them"

"O-Kay; now I'm just confused"

"Ohh, I didn't tell you, Eddie gave me a wedding present" Janet shrieked

"Sounds like it must have been a good one"

"It is, he gave me a house" Hannah listened as Janet explained the situation and the reason for Eddie being in such a hurry to move in.

--

"Dude, your an idiot" Nick exclaimed

"What's the point of never having to wait on my plate if I have to wait on my plate" Eddie took another bite

"Maybe I should ask Lizzy to marry me" Ronnie plainly said snapping the end off of a fry. The heads tuned sharply and the mouths hung open. Nick nearly choked. "I'm just saying it might be nice to have someone to cook my dinner, wash my clothes, you know..." he explained

"Hello, what do you think the dean does, I'm surprised she's not giving you a bath" Nick chuckled but didn't really find the situation amusing as the Dean had enough to do taking care of the Duf and their father.

"That's not how it works, there's just as much give as there is take" Owen informed him

"Tell me about it" Eddie had slowed his eating and was laughing

"Tell you about what" Janet sat a pitcher of beer on the table, then fused at the guy's for letting their food get cold. Eddie just grinned and thanked Janet for the thoughtfulness. The guy's waited until they were patting their stomach's to say thank you.

--

Eddie filled Janet in on what they had moved. Once Janet left, they went to Phil's and got Eddie's trailer and also used Ickey's truck. The big furniture went first, couches, chairs, tables, etc.. then they worked on lamps rugs, the kitchen ( Eddie wanted to make sure he would get dinner). As promised they stayed out of the bedroom until Janet had a chance to put away things she didn't really care for the guy's to be privy to.

"Hey I was kina hoping we could at least get the bedroom set up for tonight" Eddie had wrapped his arms around her and was working on stealing a few moments in the stock room. They guy's were pretty sure they would have enough time for their food to settle.

"Hannah's meeting me at the house in about half an hour to help me pack some things but you can go ahead and take the bed just make sure they don't plunder around in there" Janet ordered and Eddie laughed knowing what they might find could potently cause him to turn red as well.

--

"Janet just called and wanted to know if we would like to come over and keep her company while the guy's ran back and forth between houses" Pizza Girl asked "She's at Eddie's house, thier house, what ever I'm confused" "So do you want to go" she added

Phil eyed her from behind his paper then carefully folded it and laid it on the table. Pizza Girl waited patiently for him to answer. "Yeah, I think I would"

--

Janet kissed Eddie on her way through the front door as Eddie was on his way out. He had two more loads he wanted to get done before dark.

Phil helped her, Hannah and Pizza Girl move the heavy stuff where Janet wanted it. She hadn't really thought about how to arrange the furniture and Eddie sure didn't know where to put it. As big as the house was it only had one living room, Janet was quite use to having a formal one aside from her and Eddie's own little spot to veg.

She finally decided to make a sitting area in the overly sized master bedroom. When Eddie made it back the guy's started unloading the few boxes and clothes Janet and Hannah had managed to quickly pack. The kitchen was covered in boxes and the corner of the living room was quickly filling.

"It's starting to rain and I think the guy's have worked harder today than they have in the last month" Eddie laughed "You've done more than enough, we can move the rest a little at a time" Janet gave him a kiss that was rudly interupted by the kindergarden noises and chants that the group should have long forgotten. Eddie's back was to them and staring at Janet he bribed them "Beer's on me tonight, but only if you leave now" They quickly got the hint and when they piled out of the door Eddie had Janet in a heated lip lock.


	42. a storm is coming

"Hey, give me a ride" Hannah asked Nick. He had the same surprised look on his face that Eddie did when Rory turned back up in Knight's Ridge. How's Ray going to feel when he sees me dropping you off" Nick asked with a smirk. "I don't know and I'm not about to find out so I'll call him when we get to Sully's" Hannah was thoroughly enjoying being next to Nick and started playing with his radio just like old times.

Aubrey was less than estatic to see them strolling in together but tired to not let it show. Her and Nick were in a good place and she wanted to trust they could keep it there."Relax, lolly they've been with us the whole time and drove straight here" Ickey whispered to her.

Ickey was in rare form and overly happy to see Darcy. He nearly lifted her off the stool giving her a kiss. "You want to get out of here" Ickey asked but due to the fact she was unable to catch her breathe she just nodded "Hey buddy, where you going, free beer remember" Owen pointed to his glass as he sat at the bar "Yeah, I'm just tired so I'm just going to go..." Ickey looked at Darcy "Later" he quickly glanced back at the guy's and hit the door as fast as he could. Nick went to kiss Aubrey but she turned her cheek to him and he knew she wasn't in the best of places. "Ray on his way" he asked Hannah

"Yeah, he should be here any minute" Hannah replied about the time he came through the door

"You ready" Ray asked bending down to kiss Hannah as to stake his claim "I kinda of wanted to finish my drink" Hannah took a gulp. "Not a problem" Ray reluctantly sat down and flagged Rooster for a beer. Aubrey and Hannah both sat uneasy as Ray and Nick started in on the shots. Soon enough they were all well past intoxicated and Rooster called Janet.

--

Janet had just finished unpacking the box for the bathroom and finally settled on which cabinet to put the towels in. They got to sit down for the first time all day. After several minutes of flipping through the channels Eddie looked over at Janet "You know I'm never going to leave this room" He was quite pleased with the sitting area. It was their personal space, he knew now that they were married, their friends, family, even kids eventually would be in and out and they would lose some of their quite time together.

"And you know we owe them more than a night of free beer" Janet sat down next to Eddie "Especially Ronnie, we kinda of knocked him down with the bed but it was worth it because Owen tripped on the rug and knocked your stuff off the dresser, you should have seen Ronnie's face when your birth control landed on top of him" Eddie was laughing hystericaly

"oh crap" Janet sat up straight

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, if he can't handle seeing that I feel really bad for Lizzy, besides I'm pretty sure every one knows we've had sex a few times" Eddie continued flirting his way into Janet's arms this time letting her hold him and rub his head.

"No, I forgot to bring them" Janet stood up "Really" Eddie said in his sexiest voice

"I already missed last night, I can't do it again, we have to go get them if you want to have sex tonight because I'm pretty sure we don't have any condoms either" Janet informed him pushing him out of her lap and stood to go.

Eddie got up and strolled up next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss "You do know that the idea of having sex with out preventing any of the consequences, being completely open to the possibilities is hotter than hell" Eddie kissed her again but didn't let up until they were rolling around on the bed and Eddie could feel Janet's phone buzzing in her pocket.

Without letting up Eddie dug her phone out of her pocket. "That figures" Eddie looked down to see who it was and hung it up then tossed it on the other side of the bed "Turn it off" he whispered when it rang again "Something might be wrong at the bar" Janet insisted "Make it fast, I'm not waiting for you" Eddie didn't even slow down as he started unbuttoning Janet's shirt and kissing his way down. "It better be an emergency" Janet huffed into the phone "I need to talk to Eddie" Rooster said to her "He's busy, what do you want" she barked "So I can hear" Rooster nearlly gaged

"Here he wants you" Janet pushed the phone to Eddie's ear and she laid watching him talk and worked to undo his pants

"I swear I'll pluck every last feather" Eddie was not a fan of being interrupted during sex, it was probably the quickest way to get on his bad side.

"I thought you might want to know that I'm about to cut off Nick..."

"He's the least likely person to cause problems, you know that" Eddie was trying to enjoy Janet's exploration but Rooster had his attention

"I agree, but only when he's not sharing a table with Ray Cataldo, who I'm also cutting off" Rooster sinced there would be trouble

Janet knew the instant Eddie let out a big sigh that something was wrong.

"I'm on my way" Eddie hung up the phone

--

"So, did you two get Meadows settled in with Latekka" Ray asked Hannah

"We weren't the only ones there" Nick interjected

"I never thought you were" Ray replied

"Yeah, Eddie was about to have a fit to get moved" Hannah said to Ray

"I guess I would be to, once you share that kind of commitment with someone you'll stop at nothing to make them happy" Ray added running his finger down Hannah's shoulder

"When we get home, this isn't the place" Hannah uncomfortably told him

"I'm sorry where's my manners, I wasn't thinking about how uncomfortable Nick might be"

"Don't let me being here bother you" Nick leaned back and tightened his grip on Aubrey

It didn't take long for competing sexual gestures to get out of hand and when Eddie walked in to find Aubrey and Hannah being treated like a prize to be won his face flushed with anger..

"Ladies" Eddie said walking up to the table.

_O-kay maybe their not being forced into anything but they were defiantly drunk._

"Latekka, you really shouldn't leave that bride of yours home alone this soon" Ray joked and when Nick laughed along with him he knew it had gone way to far.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't have if it wasn't for the fact that the staff is worried that Sully's was about to host it's very first sex show" Eddie joked but he was in less than a tolerable mood

"Oh, come on Eddie we're just having a little fun" Nick swigged the last of his beer

"She's drunk and so are you" Eddie exclaimed

"Like being drunk every stopped you" Ray stated in his most smart ass tone

"She's your wife for god sake Cataldo, you shouldn't be parading her around her like one of your damn construction signs" Eddie was about to lose his temper

"Your right, She's mine" Ray sat up

"O-kay I've had enough...I'm not about to sit here and watch my boyfriend fight over his ex-girlfriend with her current husband" Aubrey stood up and Eddie grabbed her arm and she froze as Eddie finish what he had to say not that she could have gotten lose from him anyhow.

"There's already two cabs out front, and Bruce has promised me that you'll find your way to them in a civil manner"

Eddie felt confident that Bruce the bouncer was more than capable enough to halt any disagreement that Ray and Nick found their selves in, hell Bruce was so big Eddie was half scared of ticking him off.

--

"Thanks for the ride" Aubrey said to Eddie

"Yeah, well I know how easy it is to do something stupid when you're in a bad place" he replied

"You're not so bad are you" she asked quite tipsy and smiling

"Depends on who you ask that question"

"I don't have to ask, I can see it on Janet's face every time she says your name" Eddie pulled up at her apartment

"You know this thing with Big Cat is just that it's with Big Cat,it goes way back before Hannah ever descended on the Ridge and speaking from experience I can tell you he will never forget being with Hannah but that doesn't mean he can't or want love you, just give him the chance to do it" Eddie left once she made it inside.

--

"Is everything okay" Janet asked. "Yeah, they'll be fine for tonight anyway" Eddie replied as he watched Janet cook wearing a short black sating robe.

"I was beginning to get worried, the rain is really coming down" She wrapped her arms around him. He could see the worry across her face and it him that she depended on him now, the thought was very pleasing.

"I'm here" he hugged her back and pulled the pack of birth control pills he got from the house on the way home from his pocket. She was great full, they had already decided they wanted to wait a while before venturing down the path of no return while they were in a more rational state of mind. "Do you want to talk about earlier tonight" Janet asked him "Yeah, but can it wait until we're settled" Eddie asked and Janet nodded in agreement.

He returned from his shower wearing only a pair on blue jeans. Though he surly didn't mind Janet being at the dinner table in her present attire something just didn't feel right about sitting down to a dinner she was kind enough to make in his underwear.

She was just starting to set the table and he quickly offered his help amazed that she managed to shower, unpack half of the kitchen and cook dinner.

"When did you find time to go shopping" Eddie asked as they started to eat.

"I called Old man Johnson this morning, the bag boy's deliver now" Janet wiggled her eyebrows at him suspiciously

"Yeah, do the cashiers" Janet giggled and _Eddie_ was relieved that for the first time Janet wasn't insecure about him mentioning other women.

When they were done with dinner Eddie volunteered to clear the dishes. He really wanted to throw them in the sink and pounce on Janet but he knew she would cringe at the thought of dirty dishes sitting in the sink all night. He loaded the dishwasher and Janet melted into the couch.

Eddie sweetly reminded her they were in there new house and that he should most definatly be allowed to see her naked.

Janet was sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing lotion into her skin, something she always did when she was ready to go to sleep. He protested, she promised naked and he expected her to deliver. If she wanted to of course, but he was counting on her wanting to desperately.

Janet assure him she would deliver to be patient. That he had earned more than just a quick roll in the hay. Eddie patiently waited for Janet to return from the living room .._what the hell is she doing in there_...and when she did he stopped all interference and sat up in the bed. She had his full attention.

Janet had turned the radio on, not the bay city rollers but something that had a beat, a rock song. She turned it up loud just the way he liked it and to his near demise flipped the bedroom light on. Usually the glow of the lamp was about as far as she liked to get on the edge of her comfort zone. Eddie crawled to the end of the bed and sat waiting and watching for what she was going to do next. He half expected her to run and dive under the covers but was holding out hope that she wouldn't.

"Your drooling" she said soft and sexy "Take it off" he pleaded . Not that he needed to ask the fact that his jeans had miraculously managed to un button and un zip thierself said it all.

Eddie reached to open her robe and she stopped him. "There's no hurry" Janet bent down and he could see her breast that were just about to fall out of their satin encasement.

The lighting flashed and the thunder rolled "That's about how I feel right now" Eddie whispered rolling his eyes and they both managed a chuckle through a kiss. Eddie had manged to slip his hand underneath her robe and was pleased to find bare skin with out a trace of lace or silk or satin. When Janet felt his hand smooth across her but and ease in between her legs she stood erect.

Eddie watched as she pulled the tie of her robe and he nearly exploded as it came undone. Janet started to ease her robe open...

"You have got to be kidding me" Eddie bitched the second the lights went out. Janet laughed "I guess you'll have to wait"

"The hell I do, I know my way around that body" Eddie pulled her into him.


	43. Baby Bee

"It's two am, what are you doing" Janet asked stunned awake by the bright lights

"Powers back on" Eddie answered turning her bedside lamp on

"I can see that but why do we care at this hour" a half asleep Janet sat up in bed and watched a very naked Eddie walk towards her from across the room

"We can start over where we left off" Eddie said with his little boy charm

"One of us must being dreaming because I remember leaving off with you rolling off" Janet informed him

"Well yeah, but you were about to show me something" Eddie pulled the cover slightly so her chest was nearly exposed

Janet snatched the covers back and rolled into them "Go to sleep, Eddie" she suggested to him and he finally gave up after a momentary tug of war over the comforter.

--

"Aubrey" "I know your in there, we need to talk" Nick beat on her door at day light but didn't get an answer

"Fine if this is how you want it, I'll stand out here and yell through the door so the whole neighborhood can hear me………………I'm sorry I acted like such an ass last night, I'm sorry I let Big Cat get to me and I'm sorry I gave Hannah a ride, even though nothing happened and it was strictly a matter of her just needing a ride, I'm sorry. I don't expect you to be okay with the whole Nick and Hannah thing, but that was a long time ago and there is no Nick and Hannah anymore, there's a Nick and Sam and a Sam and Hannah but what I really want is for there to be a Nick and Aubrey too and a Nick and Aubrey and Sam because he's my son and I want you to be my wife, I love you Aubrey so please open the door and say you'll marry me because I don't think I want to live in a world where there's not a Nick and Aubrey" He leaned his forehead against the door.

"I love you to" Aubrey said softly from the sidewalk holding a cup of coffee and a bag of bagels

--

"Good morning" Ray sat on the edge of the bed holding a cup of coffee but Hannah just looked at him and rolled over ignoring his peace offering

"Come on, I'm sorry.." he tried to roll her over but she wouldn't budge

"I guess I'll just have to pour this hot cup of vanilla hazelnut perfection down the drain" He picked up the cup and started to stand

"Give it here" Hannah ordered springing into a sitting position with her hair a mess and last nights make up still on.

"I'll turn the shower on" Ray got up and headed to the bathroom

"You're all set, we've got to leave by nine" he ordered walking out of the bathroom

"Where are we going"

"To wine and dine a very important man in Boston so he'll give me lots of business, Hannah tell me you didn't forget" Ray asked

"Of course not, I know how important this is to the company" Hannah lied straight to his face, she had originally planned on weaseling her way out of going

"Where's your bags, I'll go ahead and put them in the car" Ray asked knowing Hannah always packed a head of time

"I've still got to put a few things in there" she said getting out of bed

"Okay, but hurry" He started to leave the room and Hannah pretended to wait patiently but he turned back around "Do you have to drop off Sam" he asked

"Yeah on our way out of town" she replied and the second Ray closed the door she scurried around the room throwing everything and anything into her suite case, then jumped into the shower.

--

"Hello" Aubrey answered Nick's phone seeing how he was busy taking care of some much needed attention her body craved.

"Hey, it's Hannah"

"Is everything okay" Aubrey asked as Nick bit at her hip

"I don't know is it?" Hannah asked nervous

"I think maybe everyone drank a little more than they should have" Aubrey replied then mouthed 'hannah' at Nick

"Is Sam okay" Nick mouthed back and Aubrey shook her head yes as Nick's mouth found her neck

"Did you need something" Aubrey asked

"Yeah actually I need Nick to watch Sam for a couple of days, I've got to go out of Town with Ray for this business thing anyway, I figured he would want to stay with Nick"

"Yeah sure, we love having Sam…when" Aubrey asked with a very hard to stall Nick ontop of her

"I'll see you around nine" Hannah replied then hung up the phone as Aubrey started to reply

"What was that about" Nick asked in between kisses

"She wants you to keep Sam for a few day's she'll be here around nine"

"You've got to be joking" Nick replied

"You better make good use of our time" Aubrey said playfully and rolled with Nick until she was on top

--

"Stop it" "I'm serious" "I mean it Ickey" Darcey laughed out at him.

"No you don't" Ickey said as he popped his head out from under the blanket and kissed her long and hard. Then went right back to kissing and tickling her body. They soon rolled out of the bed and landed right in the middle of the floor. They never even stopped.

--

"What are you doing" Janet asked rolling over in bed as Eddie opened up the french doors to the patio.

"Letting some fresh air in"

"It's still chilly in the morning baby" Janet replied pulling the covers tight. It was just the start of spring.

"I know but it rained last night and it's a nice morning. The house could use some airing out anyway" he crawled back into bed with her.

"Can we spend the day right here" She rolled over and laid her head across his chest

"Most of it anyway" she added

"As much of it as you want to" He kissed the top of her head and she just stared out the door at the roses while he played with her hair.

--

The Commander and Lesley were just about to sit down to a lovely pancake breakfast. "Go wake Ronnie up so he can eat before it gets cold" Lesley insisted

"He's old enough to know if he's hungry" Robert replied and Lesley just gave him the look

"Fine, I'll go" he replied getting up " I have half a mind to..." he mumbled opening Ronnie's Door

--

"Hey, Sam" Nick rubbed his head when he opened the door.

"Thanks Nick, I owe you a big one" Hannah blurted out handing him a piece of paper that had where she could be reached along with the pediatricians name and number.

"I'll have my phone on. Call me if you need me sweetie." She kissed Sam then hugged him before she stood up.

"We'll be fine" Nick told Hannah a little insulted

"You hungry, Aubrey was thinking about maybe going over to the diner for pancakes" Nick asked Sam and Aubrey took his bag from him.

"I've got to go, but don't hesitate to call if anything comes up, Okay" Hannah was a bundle of nerves as she turned to leave.

--

"Good grief" Robert yelped "I'm sorry...I didn't know..." he continued to mumble. Lesley heard Lizzy scream and Ronnie and Robert's yelps. She walked up to the door to see Ronnie arguing with his dad and a poor embarrassed naked Lizzy hiding behind the blanket and Ronnie.

"What's the matter" she asked walking up "Ohh, dear" she gasped and put her hand over her chest.

"Don't you know how to knock" Ronnie attacked

"It's my house and besides you could have just simply said Hey dad I'm going to have company or easier yet locked the door to start with" Robert ordered back

"Okay, that's enough" Lesley stopped the bickering.

"I'm so sorry dear, it'll never happen again I promise" Lesley apologized to Elizabeth then scorned Robert with a look.

"Ronnie she deserves better than this and if you can't do better , Honey you might want to rethink your choice in men" she added "When you two get ready, breakfast is on the table" before closing the door

--

"Eddie, what happened last night" Janet never moved a muscle

"The weather interrupted our fun" he chuckled

"No, before that"

"We had dinner at our table in our house" He looked down at her and kissed her head again

"Before that"

"I went..." "Getting warmer" she shot back

"Rooster interrupted our.." "Warmer"

"I said it would be really hot to have sex all nat-u-ral" He said sexily with a grin

"Bingo, now tell me what's going on" She raised up to look at him

"I just really liked the idea, it made me..."

"I know that much" She sat up beside him

"There's just something about knowing how vulnerable it is, the thrill of the chase, take a chance. Actually using our bodies for what they were intended for" He looked at her. He still had an arm behind her back playing with her hair and he was completely lax.

"You're talking about conceiving a child, Eddie"

"I know" Eddie answered

"I can't believe your being that crude about making a baby, so easily. Though it was unexpected I know our baby was conceived out of love at least on my part, Eddie." She was beside herself.

"Mine to, I didn't mean to imply that it wasn't. I just like the idea of knowing we could be making a baby while we were making love" Eddie actually blushed

"Because you want a baby or because you want to know you can get me pregnant" Janet asked settling a little

"Come here" Eddie pulled her down next to him ans she laid her head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Honestly, yeah I want to know I can get you pregnant. I know it's an ego thing but your going to have to get use to me wanting to be man enough, to take care of you and one day our family. And yes I do want you to give me a child. Not to replace the baby we lost but because I can't think of anything more precious than that."

"Are you having to wait on me Eddie. Do you want to do it now" she whispered

"Yes and yes. I don't mind waiting until you're ready. Take as long as you need. I want for when we do conceive, we're both ready. So we can do it together and that overrules any urge I have to do it now. I know it's to soon in my head, which is why I'm counting on you to make me wait" Eddie craned his neck down to kiss her and ended up rolling her over and sliding on top of her.

"Practice makes perfect" She laughed at him.

"I got you pregnant before when we thought we were just practicing. It could happen again" he laughed back an they quickly turned into making love long and slow. Janet was a bit nervous about their new neighbors possibly overhearing since their french doors were open. Eddie assured her it would be fine. They were newlyweds and Eddie didn't care who overheard him making love to his wife.

--

Lesley sat down to the table and began to eat her breakfast in a huff. Robert was choosing to go with a mad feeling as opposed to be embarrassed like the first time he walked in on them.

They ate in silence for the first few minutes.

"What is wrong with you, I send you in there to wake him up not mortify a young woman for the second time no less" Lesley let him have it

"Me what's wrong with him, I didn't know he was in there doing that" Robert shook his fork as he talked

"He's a twenty-two year old man, what were you doing at twenty-two" Lesley asked

"I was in the service" he barked

"Doing what exactly in your spare time, playing hop scotch with the guys" She asked as if he were less than understanding

"I know, I should have knocked" Robert gave in

"What you should have done was closed the door instead of standing there arguing with Ronnie while the girl is trying to disappear into thin air. I thought you had more respect for women than that" Lesley added

"Come on, Lesley I wasn't looking at her. She's like a child" Robert sighed and leaned back in his chair

Lesley just gave him the look "Okay, I did see a glimpse but that's all it was and I turned my head"

--

"Lizzy, talk to me please" Ronnie pleaded for her to even just look at him

"I can't do this anymore, Ronnie. We have no privacy. I have a roommate and live on campus. I don't think we need to discuss the problems with your room"

"I'm sorry" Ronnie was upset about the interruption among other things. Lizzy threw the covers back and started searching for her clothes to get dressed.

"Where are you going" Ronnie asked. She didn't need her shoes for breakfast.

"To my room on campus. I would go home but I don't have one. My parents moved away, I live in a freaking matchbox with twenty other girls and there's defiantly not enough room for me here" She barked upset and wanting to cry but not willing to.

"Let me get dressed and I'll take you, we can figure something out" Ronnie had already pulled his pants up and grabbed his shirt and slid it over his head.

"No, I've already figured it out. It's not working Ronnie"

"What about" He was instantly saddened

"I'll call you" she was suddenly saddened herself

"There's got to be something I can do"

"Yeah there is, find your own place to live and stop acting like a twelve year old that can't live with out his mommy"

"I'm sorry Ronnie, I shouldn't of said that. I didn't mean it. I just meant it's time to grow up and take care of yourself. You're still being woken up for Breakfast how are you ever going to be able..."

"I should go" She stopped herself before she ranted on until she said something worse than she already had

"I love you...but I don't think I like you anymore" Ronnie was crying slow tears

"I don't like me anymore either" she said then stomped out of the house. Robert and Lesley didn't say a word. But it was clear more went on than just the embarrassment. Ronnie came stumbling out of his room and straight out the front door a couple of minutes later.

By Lunch time he was sitting on the end of the couch. His head propped in the hand of the arm that rested on the arm of the couch well into his second six pack. Lesley ordered Robert not to speak to him unless he spoke to him first. He wasn't hurting a thing as long as he was sitting on the couch drunk. If he got mad, he might leave drunk.

Robert called Nick and asked him to come check on his brother but he didn't explain. Nick, Sam and Aubrey came in and Lesley decided maybe Sam would enjoy going to a movie or something so her and Aubrey took him for a little while. They girls played it off as Sam being their date.

"What we watching" Nick asked sitting on the other end of the couch from Ronnie and The commander was in his recliner watching a game.

"I've got Sam for a few day's while Hannah's out of town"

"Good, bring him by...he's good at the crossword puzzle in the paper." Robert replied

"He wants to stay over here one night. You don't mind do you" Nick asked glancing back at his brother who seemed to have a drop of fluid rolling down his cheek that closely resembled a tear.

"Of course not he's welcome any time. You know you don't have to ask"

"No, that privilege is reserved for the baby" Ronnie spoke still staring off into space and swigging his beer right behind it

"What's going on" Nick asked noting the hostility Ronnie had towards the Commander

"Ask him, I'm sure he can paint a picture for us" Ronnie still wouldn't make eye contact

"I walked in on him and Elizabeth again this morning" He said apologetic

"I take it Lizzy didn't take it that well" Nick asked Ronnie but he didn't answer

"I didn't know she was here or I would of knocked. I should have anyway. It's my fault" The Commander took the blame

"It was just a mistake, all be it an embarrassing one. But it's not the end of the world" Nick tried to make Ronnie feel better. No sooner than he got the words out of his mouth Ronnies phone started buzzing across the table. He ignored it.

"You don't want to answer that" Robert asked

"Nope, I don't want to talk about it right now"

"It's Lizzy" Nick picked his phone up

"I know"

"Don't you think you should talk to your girlfriend" Nick asked

"She dumped me this morning. I'm not up to hearing what they said just yet"

"They who" Robert asked

"Hello" Nick answered his phone and Ronnie acted like he could care less.

"Ronnie she wants to tell you something" Nick held the phone out to him but he ignored it.

"ask her yes or no"

"Ronnie wants to know yes or no" Nick said to her and listen to her reply.

"You should really call her back and talk to her yourself" Nick encouraged him "She's a wreck Ronnie...why didn't you go with her" Nick scolded him

"What did she say" He turned his beer up again

"That she was okay" Nick answered

"Yes or no Nicky. I'm not in the mood for it" Ronnie was harsh

"No, she's not pregnant but they were going to give her some medicine to...you should really call her. " Nick told her

Ronnie stood up grabbed the last beer and walked towards the front door.

"Where are you going Son" Robert asked

"To see my mommy" he slurred slamming the door behind him

--

"Hey, there you are" Eddie wrapped his arms around Janet. She was standing in the doorway of his old room in her black satin robe with a cup of coffee.

"What are we looking at"

"An empty room" she replied sipping her coffee

"I've got a lot of memories in here" Eddie grinned

"I can just imagine, but if you want me to live in this house you had best keep them to yourself" Janet giggled but completely serious

"I never had a girl in my room are you kidding me, did you not meet your mother in law. I wouldn't have made it past the second step before she beat me" Eddie was honest

"You're the only woman I have kissed or had sex with in our house, ever" She liked the sound of that and he really did look sincere.

"I'll paint it as soon as we get everything moved and unpacked" he asked leaning his head against hers

"You don't have to rush. We don't need it right now. Soon but I'm not quite ready to use it yet" She replied . He wasn't surprised he found her there. She had hardly gotten time to decide what she wanted to do with so much house and he had found her several times during the day just looking and thinking.

"What color do you want" Eddie asked

"Baby Bee Yellow" Janet continued to sip her coffee as to hide her smile.

--


	44. What Robert deserves

Ronnie sat on a bench near his mothers grave with a beer in hand. He wanted to miss her so badly but he couldn't. He didn't remember her, not more than a few split seconds of memory anyway so he sat missing the thought of a mother. He talked to her even though he didn't know who he was talking to and the whole time he felt guilty for wanting to talk to Lesley. She was the closest thing he had to a mother and at least he could remember her.

By the time The Commander made it to the cemetery only an empty beer bottle remained. He talked to the love of his life about their sons and how much he missed her. He asked her for help to help Ronnie and Nick knowing she wouldn't reply. Before he left he told her he loved her and that he would see her soon.

The dean was called when Ronnie was found passed out of the steps of Elizabeth's dorm room. She arrived alone having called Robert to let him know he was okay and had the security put him in Elizabeth's bed to sober up. Elizabeth's roommate was out of town and she and the dean talked sitting on the other bed while he slept.

"Are you okay, Robert said that you two thought you might be pregnant but that you were just having some problems" Lesley asked her

"Yeah, I'll be fine. They gave me some medication to straighten everything out. I guess just worrying about whether I was or I wasn't turned out to be more than we could handle" Lizzy responded

"That's a lot to deal with, it's understandable you two are still so young. You have to be more careful. I don't need to explain the whole aspect of safe sex." Lesley was being as nice as she could be. "Do I?"

"We are safe, but we had a little mishap and now everythings a mess" She cried

"Okay, first you have to stop crying. Things happen, sometimes not the things you want but you two need to be prepared for those things if your going to be in a relationship especially one that is apparently intimate"

"That's not going to be a problem anymore. I told him to grow up and stop acting like a twelve year old that can't live without his mommy" She cried harder into Lesley's shoulder.

"That would explain why he went to the cemetery drunk but he knows you didn't mean to hurt him. We all say things we wish we could take back " Lesley had regrets of her own throughout life.

"He went to see her. He hasn't been since they buried her, he doesn't remember her and it makes him feel guilty. He doesn't even like to look at her picture because he doesn't know who she is."

"It's okay. He was just a little boy and not having a mother will always be a burden to his heart. But there's no reason he can't still be happy."

"He's not happy though" Lizzy sniffled

"What were you fighting about, other than Roberts poor timing" They both managed a slight giggle

"I don't know. I was just hormonal and reacted badly. We don't have any privacy and I'm tired of having to sneak around from here..._the dean looked at her disapproving of men in the houses_...to his room. There's nothing spontaneous or romantic about someone else being there all the time. We can't do anything alone, just the two of us. Even if he takes me out, we're not alone. "

"I see, so have you talked about it" Lesley asked the obvious

"Some but the only way we could have privacy is for one of us to have our own place and I guess thinking about possibly having a baby and no where to live really freaked me out"

"I've never pulled a favor like I'm about to do and you can't tell Nick because I made him work for the job **he threw away**. If he was to find out I'm helping Ronnie he'll start whining and I'll never hear the end of it" Lesley was up to something. "I know he's Robert's son and I care about him I really do but that boy has a serious misunderstanding about just how wonderful Nicholson Garrett really is"

"What are you going to do" Lizzy asked

"You're moving"

"I can't afford to live anywhere else" Lizzy knew she couldn't

"As the dean I can request that scholarships, grants etc. pay for housing off of campus. It's not that much different than what the school charges to live here. I just have to put in a request and fill out a few forms. It'll take about a week to get it approved. I suggest the apartments just down from the campus. Ronnie can come and go as you and he pleases, be careful with that new found freedom" Lesley warned and Lizzy hugged her.

"Don't let him get caught sneaking out of here" She warned again

"Let me talk to Ronnie first" The Dean understood why she would want to.

"Of course. I'm only doing this for Robert though. Ronnie would have moved out a while ago to be with you if it wasn't for trying to take care of his dad. Robert's worried about him, he's afraid of how Ronnie will take him not being here and he needs to know his little boy is going to be okay."

--

"Nick, I want you to look at something and tell me what you think" Robert handed him some papers

"You had a will drawn up" Nick was surprised "Dad you didn't need to do that, your not going anywhere for a long time."

Robert knew Nick would be upset. "Look, I hope your right but just in case your not I feel better knowing it's all taken care of"

"I'm not reading this, it's ridiculous. How are you going to live while your alive if your focusing on being dead" He slightly raised his voice but it was out of fear.

"Fine, don't read it. I'm still breathing and still your father so sit there, shut up and listen" Robert barked back knowing what his son needed was reality. Nick had spent way to long living outside of it.

"I'm not sitting here for this" Nick stood up

"Sit down Damn it! What are you going to do run away for another ten years when I die? I can just see the blow back the next time you come home. Hell maybe you'll have 4 or 5 kids you don't know about by then"

Nick just turned to look at his father heartbroken that he would say that to him. "Look, I'm sorry Nicky but I don't want to die knowing my children are still so lost. That I failed as a father."

"You didn't fail dad. I left, that's on me not you and Ronnie's going to be alright. He'll end up with the whole, white house, picket fence, 2.5 kids thing you know he will" Nick sat back down.

"I don't know about the picket fence but I'm leaving the house to Ronnie. I hope you'll understand why."

"What about The Dean"

"She the one who suggested it. I understand why she wouldn't want to live here"

"Yeah I guess your right but are you sure Ronnie's going to want to"

"Not at first, but he will in time. Your brothers more predictable than you think"

"I thought you said marijuana and video games destroyed his brain" Nick laughed bringing some relief to the situation as they went over everything else in his will. There wasn't much but he went ahead and gave Nick a medal from his time in the service.

--

Ronnie woke with Lizzy asleep on his chest. He looked around for a minute until he realized where he was at. He tried not to wake her but was unsuccessful as he had to go to the restroom. Beer didn't wait for anyone.

She was awake when he came back and sat on the end of her bed.

"The dean had security bring you in here." Lizzy whispered to him

"Are you okay" he looked up at her still squinting with a headache

"Yeah" She answered and told him what all the Doctor said and did.

"I'm sorry, I should have been with you"

"You would have been if I hadn't stopped you"

"The dean said you went to the cemetary" She nervously spoke and he didn't answer.

"Ronnie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ...I just ...I love you and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. You've always been wonderful to me and..."

"You weren't angry you were embarrassed and scared and I'm sorry I said I didn't like you anymore, I didn't mean it. I was just mad and hurt but most of all I feel guilty because when I went to see her I did remember a few things and maybe if I had gone sooner I would have remembered more."

"I know we need our privacy and I want to give you that. I want that but I can't leave the Commander. Not until I know how long he's going to be here. I don't want to forget him to." he added

"Is that why you haven't moved out because you'll feel guilty that you might forget him?" Lizzy rubbed his head.

"Ronnie, you're not going to forget your father. He only wants what's best for you and you have to let him see you happy whether he's around for a few more months or twenty years. He deserves to know your living your life happily not waiting around for him to die. " Lizzy wrapped her arms around him as she took to her knees behind him.

"The Dean offered to put in a request for my grants to pay off campus housing. The apartments across the street actually is what she suggested." Ronnie just craned his neck to look at her head now buried into his shoulder mumbling.

"I told her I wanted to talk to you first" she added

"What do you want to do" He asked

"It sounds really nice and we would have our privacy but you would have to be comfortable with Lesley doing us a favor like that."

"Let me talk to The Commander first, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind" Ronnie snuggled back into bed with her.

"Hey Ronnie, my roommates not coming home for two more days"

"Yeah" He grinned

"Which means we can lay here as long as we want to before we get dressed" She teased him.

"I'm not a brilliant man but I'm pretty sure we're only going to be laying there right now"

"Yeah until everything is straightened out, my doctor said it could be a few weeks"

"I can deal with that" Ronnie striped his shirt off and then his jeans crawling under the covers waiting for her to join him which she did in nothing but a pair of panties.

--

"I just thought you should know I asked Aubrey to marry me this morning" Nick grinned

"Did she say yes"

"She did" Nick blushed

"I might get to see one of you morons married off yet" Robert was thrilled

--

"Thank you" The Commander kissed Aubrey on the cheek when her and Sam came in. It didn't take long to deduct that Nick told him.

When Lesley came in shortly there after and began dinner Robert snuck into the kitchen and told her.

"Nick it's late why don't the three of you just stay here tonight. Sam can have Ronnie's bed he's not going to be coming home tonight I'm pretty sure anyway."

"That's a great idea, Sam what do you say we fix some really big ice cream sundae's and watch the wrestling match" Robert loved having a grandchild and Nick loved that fact at the moment he came in handy for some alone with Aubrey.

"Nick, if you're tired you can go on to bed. We've got everything under control" Robert grinned at Sam

"So it looks as though" Sam didn't even look back when Nick grabbed Aubrey's hand snatching her to the bedroom. Nick told him good night but he was so wrapped up in tv he wasn't listening.

"Don't snore to loud, I doubt Sam wants to hear it anymore than I do"

"Yeah, we'll keep that in mind" Nick blushed

--

"So, how exactly do I know what color baby bee yellow is" Eddie teased his wife not giving in and asking flat out if she wanted a baby over dinner

"If you had to guess what would you say"

"You know the man at the paint store isn't going to appreciate me bringing in an angry swarm of bees" Eddie chuckled

"That could work or you could just go get a baby bee yellow color sample card" Janet giggled

"And you could come get in the shower with me and we could spend the rest of the evening being very bad newlyweds"

"Okay if you don't want to have sex like the ones that are good at being newlyweds we don't have to" That shot off the signal gun for what turned into Janet running from Eddie all through the house and ending in yet another round of love making in their new bedroom.

--


	45. Settling Down on the Ridge

"It's been two weeks Ronnie are you ever planning on talking to me again" Robert asked tired of the deafening silence between them

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what do you want to know"

"Are you going to die, I mean I know with the cancer and ..."

"We all die, Ronnie. Some of us take a little longer and some are a little faster..."

"No, are you going to die like you did when mom died and when Nick left"

"I see... you feel guilty for wanting in move out and start a life with Lizzy when mines coming to an end"

"I don't know what I..."

"Look son, the house is yours." Robert put his hand up to stop Ronnie from talking

"Me and the Dean have been talking and I guess I realized I've been waiting for you and your brother to move forward with your lives so I could die, when I do die I hope it ain't no time soon but lets face it I ain't no spring chicken with out this stupid cancer. But I think what I need to do is stop living in something that doesn't exist anymore. Caroline is gone and I'll be with her soon enough, but for now Lesley is in my life and Lizzy's in your and Aubrey's in Nick's. I guess what I'm trying to say is it's time for me to move on."

"What do you mean move on, your leaving me"

"That's exactly what I mean, I'm leaving you to take care of yourself, Nick his own self and I'm leaving this house full of memories that just leave stuck in the past. I'm going to be fine at Lesley's place. so don't worry about me." Robert took a bite of the sandwich he had been fixing while he talked then winked at Ronnie walking past him."

"Wait there's just one little thing I need help with"

"Make it quick, Wheel of fortune is coming on"

"Okay, you're running off to have fun" Robert nodded his head taking another bite of sandwich.

"What are me and Nick supposed to do alone in this house with know one to settle our fights"

"It's your house, kick him out when he comes over uninvited" Ronnie ran The Commander down and stepped in front of him

"So I'm just going to be alone, by myself in this house.No one to talk to?"

"If that's what you want." Robert flopped into his recliner

"But that's not what I want"

"Then I suggest you call Lizzy before she signs those lease papers today" He flipped the t.v. on and kicked back the foot of the chair knowing full well Lesley had been stalling the lease all along.

--

"What are you grinning about" Eddie asked Ickey

"Nothing" Ickey was kicked back at Nick's desk. Nick took the day off to stay home with Sam.

"I wonder what Darcey would think about being called nothing in bed" Eddie dove right in with the blunt guy humor

"You're grinning to and I ain't asked you what you've been doing with Janet" Ickey coiled back

"That's different, I'm a newly wed. Everyone knows what we're doing. I couldn't lie about it if I wanted to. Which I don't anyway. I'm just not dishing the details about my wife." Eddie laughed at the thought of calling her his wife

"So I take it you've broken in the house, then" Ickey grinned then propped his feet on Nick's desk.

"Not really. I mean yeah we've had sex but it's been pretty much contained to the bedroom" Even that confession surprised Ickey. Eddie didn't talk about Janet's bedroom abilities.

"Why, Dude you've got a whole house to yourselves plus a legal right not to mention blessings from the big Kahoona himself" Ickey pointed upwards

"I don't think 'the big kahoona' wants us to go after it on the kitchen counter, man" Eddie chuckled

"Go forth and multiply" Ickey quoted "Just look at it as practice"

"Can we not talk about babies"

"Sorry man. I didn't think about it still being so sore a subject"

"Nahh, it's alright. It'll always sting but we've accepted it" Eddie really had and Janet some to though the thought of facing that again wasn't something she didn't cringe at still on occasion.

"You can still have kids, can't you?" None of Eddie's friends had ever asked him about it

"Yeah. We Can"

"Dude, you have to have children. A little Janet and Eddie would have to be a cool kid. Probably hell to be reckoned with but a cool kid none the less" Eddie just looked at him. Sure he had thought about it how pretty a little girl would be with Janet's smile and curly hair or how tough a boy would be with both of their stubborn ways. He had already made his mind up that they would either have a daddy's girl or momma's boy all the way.

"We've talked about it and we're going to wait a little while first"

"If I tell you something personal that no one else knows will you keep it in the vault" Ickey asked him

"Have I ever ratted you out before" He was sarcastic

"Do you remember that lolly I dated for a while a a few years after high school."

"The really petite red head. I thought she managed to tame you there for a while, until she up and moved on you"

"I got her pregnant. I didn't know until after she had already given my daughter up for adoption. I hired a lawyer and tracked down the couple and got to hold my her. The lawyer said I would be able to get custody but she was already a year old and to her they were mommy and daddy. I couldn't just rip her away from her family. So the couple that adopted her agreed to let me see her and they send pictures and let me know what goes on and how she's doing."

"So that's why you disappear for day's at a time." Eddie had always bitched him out for taking long weekends with no excuse for it.

"You and Darcey's the only one's that know. I haven't even told Ma. She would just want to see her. She knows who I am but I don't want to confuse her." Ickey handed Eddie a picture of her.

"She's cute. What's her name" Eddie asked

"Annie" Ickey answered. "Don't let losing the first baby stop you from having more children, It's the best feeling in the world when your child hugs you and you get to tell them you love them"

Eddie had never seen that side of David Eichorne before. "We've been talking about it. I'm ready but Janet still needs a little more time but she did pick out a room for a nursery. She told me to take my time painting it but I'm hoping the sooner I get it done the sooner she be more open to the idea. We ain't getting no younger."

Ickey took a deep breath as he put the pictured back in his wallet. "So, I think you should break in that room first" Ickey laughed changing the subject.

"I'm more interested in the kitchen " Eddie looked guilty thinking about it.

"Have you figured out how your going to talk her into it"

"Yeah, by making sure we don't have time to talk. Breathe a word and I'll let Janet kill you but if I take control and don't ask she'll turn hotter than the sun on our backs doing Mcpenskies's yard that time. "

"Brave sole Latekka, you had to get the nerve to try that the first time and it could have gone either way"

"We were drunk" Eddie laughed "and I don't mean rough but just diving right into it. None of the flirting or seduction. I mean we do those most of the time and it's unbelievably good sex but every now and then..." Ickey knew what he was talking about as they walked to the back to start the inventory.

"I had a feeling there was something that got your attention to start with"

"It wasn't like that we waited months before we actually did the deed. We didn't want to mess things up. I wanted it to be right."

"Bull shit after three months, you just wanted to do it before you imploded" Ickey busted him

"Well of couse I wanted to but for the first time in my life I only wanted to if it was with Janet."

"Dude, how did you two wait that long. Janet put the breaks on you didn't she"

"Actually to be honest I was the one doing all the breaking. Janet pretty much just pulled the whole lets see if your gay thing. She made it sound really cute but she got the point across."

"You're an idiot, Latekka" Ickey enjoyed reversing that role.

"So how is it"

"What?? You did not just seriously ask me that"

"Ohh come one she's got you wrapped and dancing for peanuts. Everyone knows it's got to be really good."

Eddie blushed "It's hot."

"That's it just hot" Ickey knew his smiles didn't come from just hot.

"It's honestly the best, hottest, most erotic sex I've ever had in my life and that's including **all** of the sex I've ever had." They had swapped stories a plenty before Janet

"Is that because Janet's your wife or because she's..." Ickey knew Eddie's look meant don't go in the freak direction.

"That's because I love her but other than the mushy stuff. That woman knows how to turn on a man. She'll never admit it in a million years though."

"Really so what does it take to turn on Eddie Latekka nowa days. Use to a pair of breasts and a short skirt is all it took."

"I'm married not dead" Eddie chuckled

"I kinda like the turned on I get from Darcey, it's different you know"

"I know I just haven't figured out how to explain it yet" Eddie raised his brows

"Can I ask you something kinda of personal, I swear I ain't gonna say nuttin to nobody"

"That depends on what it is" Eddie looked at him crooked

"Darcey took pitty on me and anyway we're having sex now as a result" Ickey was mischievous "It was nothing I expected. Don't get me wrong it was really good, twice actually...I guess I just want to know if it's always going to be like that or will there still be some of the dirty stuff occasionally to. "

Eddie could tell Ickey loved Darcey and he was really nervous about it. "It's pretty much always going to be like that. You know caring, respectful , loving...all the mushy stuff every time from here on out man"

"Is it enough? Do you like stop craving the other or learn to live without it?" Ickey fiddled and Eddie cracked a grin

"No it's not enough, you'll crave it less but more intensely and no you can't learn to live with out it" Eddie thought Ickey was going to choke on the frog in his throat. He let him squirm a while.

"So how do you deal with the horny good enough that your not tempted to waver." Eddie busted out laughing

"You entice her into fucking your brains out every now and then."

"But you just said" Ickey was confused

"I know what I just said. If you love each other you can still have good sex. You just do it with love and respect but above all and don't forget this you make damn sure she knows your turned on by her not by her fun house"

"Cornbread Terms?" Ickey asked

"It's simple really you just have to care which means watch the language. Avoid naming anything and that includes positions, body parts, each other" Ickey need his cornbread cut into bite size pieces

"Okay what's your favorite position?"

Ickey howled "or 69" He added

"Alright instead of saying hey lets do it doggy style you use a deep and slow voice and ask not suggest like baby I want to hold you against me. As far as a 69 goes you don't mention it ever, no way no how . Never"

"Dude, your killing me"

"Asking for a blow job is out of the question. That one's completely at her discretion. There isn't a way to ask the woman you love to suck your dick respectfully. Trust Me! When she does venture into doing it and she will if you control yourself, then you can get the simultaneous action going but you don't ask for it you just work your way into it. One more thing keep your hands in check while she's doing it. You can touch her face but don't make her feel like your in control when she's the one working you over and though she want need a heads up give her one anyway but let it be in your tone not by just blurting it out .There she blows or some crap like that. She'll know when your there but just in case.."

"Who told you how it works, you got a book or something" Ickey and Eddie both laughed

"I wish, basically it was trial and error with Janet. She explained a lot to me but I did the opposite of everything I had ever done or saw and then eased around things until I figured it out."

"Yeah Well keep talking. I ain't so good at the field trials" Eddie just rolled his eyes at another one of Ickey's doggy comments

"I like the dirty talk though." he added

"So will she. Occasionally only though and like I said watch what you say. Tell her she feels good, wet, tight, warm but just omit pussy saying 'your' is good enough. Don't say you want to fuck her tell her you want to feel her. It's not hard to do really. Use all the words to describe it but most of all encourage her with everything you do." Ickey finally got it.

"What's your favorite position" Ickey wore his guilty grin

Eddie hesitated before he answered "Depends on what kind of mood we're in. If we're tired or just making love I like to be on top, makes Janet feel safe. Mornings and naps I don't mind laying back to watch. Quickies on her side or we find the nearest piece of furniture or whatevers handy to prop on. Slow Evenings or if we went out we usually end up with her in front but on her knees only. Late or drunk nights there's no telling"

"We laugh a lot"

"So did we, still do " Eddied eased Ickey's worries and Ickey started digging a little deeper

"Janet in front huh." Ickey looked like a devil and Eddie cocked his head waiting for his next statement.

"Usually when I'm in the rear..."

"**That's** not what I said" Eddie spoke clearly

"To much info man, I meant behind...no..shut up you know what I wuz talkin bout"

"With you there's no telling." Eddie ejoyed torturing him

"I've never done the knees only kind of thing, it can't be as good as the hands and knees kind of thing. Just seems to me your aim wouldn't be as good and bad aim makes bad sex"

"Your wrong it's better actually. You have to go a lot slower but your hands are free and everything is with in easy reach and view"

"Yeah but does it feel good"

"I haven't had any complaints and to tell the truth I don't expect any. It's a very productive angle for us anyway. I like it because it's somehow romantic and hot as hell at the same time. There's just something completely erotic about a woman's ass and back against you while you have sex. Not to mention smelling their hair and being able to hold their breasts and work them a little at the same time with the other hand."

The guy's talked some more about their fantasy's mostly. Things they didn't count on ever actually doing with Janet and Darcey. When they finished up inventory they headed back out front.

"Yeah, man but wouldn't you get..." Eddie had a grin on his face soon lost when he shut Ickey up by putting his hand out to stop him.

"Janet, I didn't know you were coming by sweetie" She knew he was kissing ass

"I ran in to Darcey at the coffee shop, I was coming to see if you wanted to grab some lunch. I had to run a few errands and all. Just thought you might be interested in grabbing a both at Sully's with you wife"

"Yeah, sure. You haven't been waiting long have you" He stumbled all over himself trying to find out if she overheard anything.

"Actually we just walked in" Darcey added. Eddie quickly grabbed his keys and headed out to eat with his wife.

--

"Are you okay" She asked knowing he was worried about what she might have overheard.

"Fine, why are you" He spouted deflecting

"Yeah"

"Are you going to be home when I get off?" He was more concerned than she originally thought "Of work, when I get off of work. You're going to be there right" It took everything she had not to laugh.

"Where else would I be. It's going to take all day to scrub that stupid coffee stain off the kitchen counter anyway" Janet knew it was mean but she couldn't resist.

"Counter" Eddie chocked

"Baby are you sure your okay" She played it so smooth

"I'm just not feeling that great. I was thinking about taking the rest of the day off to spend with you anyway"

"I'm fine I'm going to be busy working on that counter anyway." She left him to sweat. As soon as Eddie got back to the shop him and Ickey questioned each other about if they had overheard and decided they hadn't in the end.

"Hey did you hear about Nick and Aubrey being engaged"

"I did, he asked her a few weeks ago. I don't how she didn't blow up not telling anyone"

"Maybe they just wanted to share it between them for a while" Phil suggested on their anniversary this time sitting in an actual Italian restaurant. Phil was still nervous but able to breath at least.

"Maybe but there's no way I would be able to do something like not tell everyone about being engaged to the man of my dreams. I mean yeah sure the actual proposal should be private, but that's more for the guy's sake than the girls seeing how she could say no. Could you imagine how embarrassing that would be to propose in public and have all of these people starting at you, complete strangers just waiting for you to be rejected, man I'm glad I'm not a guy" She never even realized Phil was getting down on one knee next to her.

"Me to" He chuckled

"Phil, sweetie are you okay? We can go home if you want to"

"Joy Constance Renee Valentin also known as my Pizza Girl will you marry me"

"That depends" Phil just looked confused

"Okay depends on what."

"Do I have to be Mrs. Pizza Girl Farmer because that would imply I farm Pizza and everyone knows Pizza doesn't come from a farm and I don't look anything like a farmer unless I wear overalls which I do sometimes but that's just to paint in... yes of course I'll marry you" She changed the subject instantly and kissed him leaning to hard and falling onto of him in the floor of the restaurant.

"Hannah Jane, baby where are you" Ray called coming in from a long day's work

"I'm right here, something wrong" She came trotting down the stairs

"Where's Rock star at tonight"

"He's staying with Dottie, there's supposed to be an eclipse and they were going to camp out in his back yard or something"

"That's means we can celebrate"

"What are we celebrating, Ray"

"I got a call today from the city, guess that trip you forgot all about paid off. We just got the contract which means, not only are we going to be incredibly well off. I get to spend a little more time at home doing this" He started to nibble her neck which turned into a very fun and impromptu round of love making on the kitchen table.


	46. We're What?

**_THIS IS INTENDED TO BE MY LAST CHAPTER OF SEASON TWO AND A HALF. I DECIDED TO LEAVE OFF WITH A BANG! HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS !! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! IT IS FOR THE MATURE READERS ONLY. I FELT DIRTY JUST WRITTING IT! LOL!_**

"I just turned the corner. I had to drop Nick off."

"No hurry take your time. I just wanted to make sure dessert would be done by the time you got here." Janet replied

"I'm to tired to even think about dessert. We got a burger about an hour ago. I just want to crawl in bed and pass out. I'm sorry I should have called before you started dinner" Eddie replied

"Don't worry about it, Baby. It'll be fine. I didn't even cook dinner I was just going to heat something up for you."

"Does that mean your my desert" Eddie asked putting his truck in park.

"You'll just have to wait and see"

"You know what I think I just got my appetite back. Go ahead and heat up what ever you want to" Janet could hear the truck door shut through the phone.

"Trust me it's already as hot as it's going to get"

"We'll see about that. Are you in the bed?" He slowly walked up to the house

"unnnn unnnnnnnnnn"

"The shower?"

"No, but we'll be needing one when we're done" She was doing things to Eddie with her voice that usually required at least a visual.

"The lights are off baby, turn them on I want to see you" He stopped on the top step noticing the curtains were drawn

"You're going to see plenty."

"Are you naked?"

"Almost"

"Is that how you got turned on"

"No baby that's how I dealt with being turned on."

"God baby tell me your still heating yourself up"

"Open the door Eddie" she hung up the phone and Eddie slowly turned the knob and stepped inside.

"Hey baby" Eddie called walking into the kitchen.

"Welcome Home"

"You should have called I'd come early" Eddie froze in his tracks.

Eddie and Nick had been on an overnight trip to do some serious advertising for Best Friend Windows. They were supposed to be home around lunch now nearly ten at night Eddie found his house covered in flickering candles and his wife sitting atop the drop island meant to be a table in the kitchen dawning a very short deep red silk robe left slightly open to reveal an even sexier red bra and panties. Even the kitchen was full of the candles and rose petals that covered every inch of their living room, kitchen, bedroom and bath.

"We wouldn't want that would we" She replied in a seductive giggle

"I suppose not" Eddie was one seriously horny man as he drooled on himself

"Why don't you take that Jacket off, relax a little baby" Eddie was not going to upset this wagon and risk being bumped off so he took his time and let her enjoy it.

"Can I talk you into helping me with my tie" He asked when she got done telling him one by one to remove his belt, shoes and socks. He walked right up to her as she sat with one leg folded under her. He didn't touch her but gently opened her robe up to reveal more of her breasts and to take a peak.

Janet carefully and slowly untied his tie then immediately started to unbutton his shirt with a kiss against his lips to match every button. About the third one down Eddie tangled his hand in the curls on the back of her head. "You taste so sweet"

She left him trembling when she picked up her glass of wine. Then one of the strawberries she had gotten from the bakery drizzled with chocolate.

She feed him a bite then took one her self as Eddie drank her wine. Eddie pulled her in for a kiss barely giving her time to swallow.

"You lied to me" he said playfully in that deep sexy voice she loved knowing now she had overheard him and Ickey talking about fantasies at the office.

"So, I'm a bad girl. What are you going to do about it." She teased him dipping her finger in the bowl of whipped cream and letting him suck it off. He did so very attentively making it at sexy as possible. Only to be paralyzed by her sucking the rest off behind him.

"I don't know..."

"I do" she sipped more wine

"Why don't you explain it to me so I can make sure I get it right" Eddie took her glass of wine and gently slipped the robe off of one of her shoulder leaving it to hang.

"First your going to take this shirt off very slowly then the pants"

"What about the boxers?"

"Don't worry baby I'm going to take good care of you" Eddie continued to listen to Janet described in detail exactly what she wanted.

"What makes you think I'm going to be able to remember all of that once I touch you" He sat the wine glass down

"You're a very good man, Mr. Latekka"

"I'm about to be a very very bad boy, Mrs. Latekka" Eddie whispered as he eased her leg out from under her and pulled her to the edge of the counter/table. He eased the robe off of her other shoulder letting it catch at her elbows and wrist and placed both of her hands flat on the cold granite. Eddie ran his hands down from her thighs to the inside of her knees and with a quick firm push spread her legs apart.

He looked her straight in the eye as he ran his finger under the edge of her panties between her legs. "What's the matter baby, are you about to over heat" He bit at her lip

"I think I'm in heat" They both laughed teasingly

"Did you try to do it with out me baby?" He picked up a piece of ice from the champagne bucket and rubbed it down her chest holding against her nipples.

"Last night"

"Did you come" He whimpered in her ear nibbling

"No"

"You should have called we could of helped each other out" He murmured over her chest

"It's not to late" Janet called back leaning over to him as he worked his way down her chest biting at her nipples.

"I want you so bad" He wasn't lying he wanted to pound into her like never before.

"I know you do." She continued to run her fingers through his hair knowing he was at her mercy and could control his every move. As she lifted his head and kissed him with enough tongue to get her point across.

"Can I have you, baby. I need to see you come" he continued to whisper

"Make me come baby and I'll return the favor"

"Did you miss this" He whispered through wet kisses near her navel

"You know I did baby" She answered feeling the heat set in. She already had him subservient by her sweet tone. So sympathetic as if she were the one taking care of him like a helpless child.

"And this" Janet couldn't resist his sexy tone and Eddie was pleased by the sharp intake of her breath and her body plunging backwards propping on one arm as he kissed over her clitoris through her panties while she held his head right where she wanted it pushing up into his tongue. His hands slid down her thighs and legs until her heels were cupped in the palm of his hands. Eddie pushed her legs up and placed them on the counter. She was already moaning her encouragement as they both soaked her panties.

Janet's free hand cupped his face and ran through his hair as he proceded to pleasure her. He wanted both hands free but didn't want to take her panties off just yet. Janet wasn't usually into the working around them kind of thing. She felt it cheapened the experience but she was hot and on fire and Eddie was going to enjoy every last second of it as far and as long as Janet was going to let him go.

"Make last night up to me baby" He whispered as he turned and kissed her hand that was on the side of his face rubbing his head against her hand while he ran his hands around the area of subject. She knew what he wanted and he knew how to ask in a way she couldn't tell him no.

Janet slowly slid her hand between his lips and her panties caressing herself along the way. Eddie backed off all of three inches to watch the short lived show followed by Janet putting one leg down and turning her self into a more favorable angle slightly on her hip the same way she did when she was doing it alone. He groaned as if he were in pain.

Eddie didn't give her a chance to do much as he immediatly put his tongue to work the second she moved her panties to the side. She held them there panting as he sucked her to near orgasm before raising his head and gently running his finger up and down through her wetness as he sucked and licked her breasts.

"Eddie" she whispered looking down at his mouth. He pulled the cups of her bra down exposing her breasts.

"Almost, baby" he whispered back pulling her panties down just enough they wouldn't be in the way of any Handy work. Eddie backed away slowly about three steps before stopping.

"You want to watch" he asked her pulling his tie from around his neck and carefully tossing it on the back of a kitchen chair.

"Please" she replied and he turned the chair around to sit in it.

"Don't move" he ordered her. Then he slowly began to unbutton the remaining buttons of his shirt as he talked to her.

"I know you touch yourself when I'm not around. I do to to."

Janet could feel the urge to touch herself coming on and she was having to fight it back. As he slouched down into the chair he unbuttoned his pants.

"I think about you doing it while I'm doing it." he unzipped his pants

"Sometimes I think about helping you do it, toys and all. Especially with your new one" He slid his hand into his boxers pulling his hard cock free from entrapment. Janet had no idea he knew about any of them let alone her newest acquisition since they had moved into the house.

"I'm thinking about you doing it for me while I help you out" Janet replied just moments after Eddie began to stroke himself and Janet gave in and moved her hand between her legs slowly and softly rubbing over the top of herself.

"Can I" he asked

"Will you" she replied back and Eddie walked up to her and kissed her nipple

"You don't have to wait for me, baby" he whispered with a stiff open mouth kiss before heading to the bedroom and resurfacing with said toy in hand before she even missed his presence.

Janet noticed his timid side coming out a bit. "You've never done this before have you" she asked as Eddie stalled using it by kissing her neck.

"Have you" he asked evening the playing field

"Trust me baby, I know my way around this" she whispered reaching down and turning it on while he still held it in his hand. She had never done it with a man but she knew what to do he was just an added bonus. Eddie on the other hand wasn't fimiliar with how to please a woman that way. He had seen it in books and porn flicks but those two things represented everything not to do with Janet at least in the same frame of mind and attitude any way.

"Can I watch first" he wanted to first because it was hot as hell and second to get an idea of how she liked it.

Janet just grinned so naughtily at him. He briefly thought that he might not like having competition but he wasn't about to argue with his all but naked wife sitting atop the island in his kitchen while he held a vibrating shaft in his hand that he personally invited into the union.

She took the toy from him and he slid her panties the rest of the way off. Janet pulled her dangling leg back up onto the counter and handed the toy back to Eddie as she laid back onto the counter. He could figure the next step out easy enough as she helped him slide it inside of her. She kept her hand just over his directing him how to go. When she grabbed her breast and began to gently massage it with one hand he let go and just watched in pure ecstasy as she masturbated right in front of him while stimulating her nipple as she held her own breast. He also didn't miss giving himself a little play time as he watched and gently touched.

When she sat back up right pulling the toy out and lying it down leaving the vibrating on her clitoris and motioned for him to come closer he again didn't argue even for a second. Janet made slow work out of dropping his pants and boxers taking him in her hand and stroking him against her breasts. Eddie wanted to feel them bounce so he unhooked her bra and it joined the rest of the clothes thrown around the kitchen.

Janet tuned around and laid down on her back. The height difference was working out perfectly. With her head dangling upside down she took Eddie in her mouth and with her hand stroked him at the same time. Eddie being the gentleman held her head up then leaned over her. Janet was able to scoot her head far enough back onto the counter that he could let go and he took the toy from her other hand where she could only reach the outside of her body and eased it back inside.

"Baby, right there" She replied mouth full of Eddie as he was already expertly working the toy. He had never had a blow job as satisfying as what she was currently giving him and hated to interrupt it but he didn't feel he was giving her the same though she was moaning and encouraging him his just felt way to good.

"Janet, can you turn for me" he asked softly pulling the toy out and resting it between her breasts as he cupped her face.

"Can you come for me" That he wasn't expecting

"Already" he was surprised because she hadn't come herself he was pretty sure of that.

"I'm going to be a while and since I plan on coming more than once you should to." He couldn't even reply for her sitting up right and sucking him so perfectly. It was hard for him to maintain the romance aspect of it when she was slipping on the counter from being so wet and though they wouldn't go for the whole mouth load thing he was sure she had taken enough pre-ejaculatory fluid to make him want to come in her mouth. He wouldn't of course but the thought was ohh so tempting.

Janet continued to lick and suck, bite and kiss him until she knew he was close. He switched back and forth between pinching her nipples, making her gush just a little more without making her come. He knew how to work Janet and she had showed him the exact spot. She knew he was about to let out a moan like no other when he pulled her hair back and held the back of her head as she increased her momentum and pressure. It was the first time Eddie had ever directed her as she performed oral sex on him and despite what he told Ickey it was called for in the particular instance and he was being easy following her lead but having to encourage her to ease off a bit from time to time.

"Janet...oohh fuck baby...almost...baby...I'm going to come...baby...fuck Janet...move...fuck...Your so good at it...I can't hold it...ohhh...god baby back off...I'm coming..."

"FUCK" he cried out as she let him slid out of her tightly suctioned mouth, tongue cradling against the bottom of his dick just barely in time to lean up enough it would miss her face.

Eddie looked down to see his wife's chest and stomach dripping in his come. He didn't wait for time to clean her up as he pushed her back crawling on top of the counter with her and spreading her legs. He knocked the strawberries and whipped cream off and sent them crashing to the floor not caring in the least. He immediately went for sucking her clit though he glanced up to see her breasts moving as she moaned and the candle light just made the come on them glisten. She didn't know it but he still had a little left in him. Just enough that two strokes relieved the few drops but it felt so good as he tasted her.

While Janet reached over the side and grabbed a dish towel and began to wipe her self up Eddie focused on making use of his knowledge and using the toy to hit the spot that made her wet while he turned up the bottle of wine then handed it to her. She knew what it was for and leaned up enough to drink it as to wash the taste of Eddie out of her mouth for his benefit. Watching her hold her breasts covered in his body fluid and tasting hers was sexy as hell but tasting his wasn't in the plan and he was glad she wiped it off.

When Eddie slid the shaft back in it was turned off and Janet responded but about the time she went to sit the bottle of wine down he turned it on to the max and she whimpered out as the bottle hit the floor and she fell back on to the now warmed granite . Eddie immedialtly toned it down after his proud grin. Now he had an idea of what he needed to do.

His tongue flicked across her as the vibrations increased waves of pleasure. Eddie knew with both she would be there in no time so he ditched they toy as he kissed around her body.

"Come on, it's time to make you come, beautiful" He pulled her up and they walked to the bedroom Eddie holding her breasts from behind all the way trying to avoid broken glass.

Eddie leaned against the headboard and pulled Janet to sit between his legs with her back to him he pulled her knees up and apart and Janet switched toys and gave him the bullet to finish the job which he did enjoying her head leaned back against him panting and moaning as his erection grew larger and larger and rubbing her breast enjoying the full view of her knees pulled up and legs spread wide as she hooked her feet over his legs and tucked them under his knees.

Come or no come left on her breast he went for it. Thankful however that she had wiped it all off. He didn't even think about it until his tongue was flicking across her nipple as he maneuvered around her body. His hand worked the bullet between her legs while the other one found her breasts having to awkwardly bend he soon worked his way right to her mouth. Her head was turned towards him as she was laid back on his chest he engulfed her mouth with his, wet tongue action being prominent along with his returning erection against her spine. She was having to strain her neck so she slid her hand under his taking her breast from him and Eddie moved to cupping her face and pushing her curls back over his shoulder.

She was breathing ragedly and he knew she was about to come. She knew he wanted to watch as his eyes and mouth pulled away from her trying to see. Janet finally took him by the face and turned him away from kissing so he could. She knew he was getting off on it so delicously. To tell the truth so was she by the fact that he wanted to see her and that it took mere minutes for his erection to return. No man could fake that if he wasn't truly enjoying himself.

She left her head lying where she could watch him and with one hand fondling her breast she took control of the bullet for him. first instinct was for Eddie to caresses her body as he watched. Then the desire to be a typical man took over. He wanted to see, to feel and he did without her stopping him as he bent forward and pulled her knee down further before dipping his finger inside of her. He wanted to taste her and if it hadn't been for fear she would stop he would have been scrambling down there.

Janet knew what he was doing once he had his two fingers soaked with her then quickly pulled out and rubbed over her nipple. He thought he was being so slick about it as he let his hand down to her hip before he sucked at her breast. She let out a small giggle as he let go. "What baby" he asked taking both her breasts in his hands.

Janet didn't immediately answer as she quickly used her free hand swap out with the one below that she knew already tasted like her. She shifted her upper body to the other side of Eddie's chest and then without even looking raised her fingers to Eddie's mouth teasing his lips with a tickle. No sooner than he started to suck on her finger she began to moan louder as she pulled her finger out and rested her hand on top of Eddie's that encased her breast. He took the bullet from her and managed to hold both breasts with one hand with the use of his arm along with her reaching up behind her and holding on to his shoulder right at his neck and the other hand dug her nails into his leg.

"Let it go, Baby" he encourged with his full deep voice forcefully.

"Eddie...oh fuck, Eddie" she replied not being together enough to know if she was doing herself or he was doing her. She was just hanging on to dear life.

'Baby, you need to come" He knew she was in that place where she was holding back because it was so intense and needing to so once the strong spasms came she would relax otherwise she would have an orgasm with out coming and be locked up tighter than was physically possible to work through. He didn't mind the idea of another blow job or even a hand job by her of course preferably, hell even by his own accord against her chest or better yet in his brief moment of perversion between her legs. The thought of dripping his semen over her tight and wet made him push her harder.

"ummm..um" she didn't answer back and he didn't really expect her to. She could hear him no need for her to reply. Eddie wasn't a stupid man he knew though he was hard and ready to come again there was no way he would be at full attention. He was big enough and hard enough still though he thought to please her but still hoped that being inside of her would give him that extra fill.

Janet also wasn't so naive to not know what he would be expecting once she turned that bullet off and how her body would be responding. "Help me" she whispered with her eyes closed and he didn't even think about making her open them. If that's what felt good who was he to tell her no especially being so lucky to begin with let alone see her private activities he wasn't about to critique.

Eddie began to kiss her neck and let go of her breast to hang freely taking her head in his hand and firmly reaching around her neck to the other side of his face and turning her to face away from him. He was a little rougher than he had ever been with her as he bent her head down to kiss her neck and ear slightly rougher than normal also. Janet was responding more and more until he was talking dirty to her in a unfamiliar tone.

"Fuck your hot baby" he licked up her neck to her ear

"Dammit Janet come for me. I need it so bad" she simply continued to moan and Eddie moved the bullet around more to find her breaking point and he did.

"It just makes me harder to know your being selfish" He realized she knew damned well she would come if he shifted spots. The one he currently had on her clitoris only made it feel damned good but wasn't sending her over and she was making him sweat it as she tremored.

"Baby I want my tongue on you, inside of you. I have to taste you, baby" He licked and kissed her neck again.

"I want to do it for you, Eddie" In no time Eddie had her on her hands and knees with her swollen right up next to him. That did it and she came hard and fast.

Eddie simply dropped the bullet still buzzing as she immediately leaned back taking the position he had before lifted her hips and he slid under her. Holding her ass in one hand and her hip in the other she slid down on to his hard dick as he watched. She sat up straight with her back to him and began to rock. Eddie put her feet on his legs just above his knees and she leaned back holding her self up with her hands as she continued to slid on and off of him. Her hair dangled in his face blocking his view and he once again tangled his hands in it pushing her head up so she could watch from the top, he was paying enough attention to the bottom side for the both of them. She went to far and he slipped out so Janet decided to take matters into her own hands.

She sat back up straight much to Eddie's protest and he put himself back inside of her. Janet let him do some of the thrusting only to nearly seize him into coming when she stuck the bullet to his testicles. Eddie stopped dead still and didn't so much as utter a word unsure of the straightness of a vibrator on his balls but it felt so fucking good as Janet rode him. When Janet had him to his full potential again something he never thought possible that soon after coming, she turned it off and tossed it aside. Eddie grabbed her sides and without pulling out scooted back into a nearly sitting position against the headboard.

He leaned Janet back against his chest again only this time she was leaning off to the right and his mouth was perfectly in line with her breast that bounced with every thrust. He pulled her left leg up and out until she was braced with one foot and one knee almost turned side ways to his body as he looked over her middle to watch his hand slip through the small patch of curls while the other jiggled her breast. He didn't play just held her there then turned his attention to kissing her side and sucking her nipple as he thrust upwards repeatedly.

"You feel so good, Janet" He returned to his soft loving tone that usually accompanied making love though they were busy fucking the shit out of each other.

"MMMMM, Baby. I missed you" she replied just as sweet as if she wasn't being pounded into by her husband's large very hard penis at all.

"I missed you to. I love you"

"I love you to" She was quite and soft spoken to go with the now timid moans

"Eddie"

"Me to" he replied as he let her down further onto him and she rode him through both of their orgasm's.

Eddie just pulled Janet back to lay on him again and continued to kiss her holding her against him tightly with his hands.

"Do you want me to carry you to the tub, for a nice long soak, baby" He thought for damn sure she earned it along with any damn thing else she wanted for the rest of her life as he thrust his deflating dick in a her a few more times gently.

"I'll take a shower in a little while." she squeezed her vagina hard right before pulling off of him. He entertained the idea of another round and attempted to encourage her to stay put with reverse pressure from his hands as she lifted.

"In the morning baby, I promise" she lifted off of him and found his side of the bed actually and laid flat on her back turning her head to face Eddie's incediably childish and perverted smile.

"What" she giggled knowing exactly what 'what' was

"Just tell me no one died, we still have our health and your not leaving me and I'll let it go" He grinned uncontrollably and still somewhat out of breath

"No one died, as far as I know we're both healthy if we're able to do that and there's no way I'm leaving you" By that point Eddie was pulling the sheet up around her, his lap barely covered though.

"I love you" he leaned over to kiss her and she met him with the same.

"Come here" Eddie pulled her next to him wrapping his arm around her as he rolled onto his side then kissed her head. They laid in silence for a few minutes. Eddie still kissing her neck occasionally.

"Baby, was that not enough"

"It wasn't if I never get to do it again" they both knew they were teasing each other.

Janet got up to get in the shower finally and Eddie watched her naked backside walk away from him. He could hear the water running and laid there listening as long as he could before he decided to join her. She was just stepping out as he came in the door. He thought it off for Janet that she didn't even wash her hair. She just piled it up. Not that he minded but it just wasn't Janet's thing.

"I figured you would be right behind me" He picked up the towel and wrapped it around her.

"You could get back in with me" She knew he was horny again.

"Man what is with you tonight, your going to break it if your not careful" She teased him.

Eddie got in the shower and they talked back and forth as Janet brushed her hair and teeth. "When you get done, I could really use your help cleaning up the kitchen" she knew he would help her.

"If you answer one thing for me"

"No, the wine is pretty much gone Dude"

Eddie just rolled his eyes as he lathered up

"Janet, what the hell got into you. I'm not complaining believe me I'm not but we've never..."

"I thought tonight needed to be special" she replied putting her towel in the hamper and blowing out the candles in the bathroom. She had already quickly gotten the rose petals up.

"Okay but why. Did I forget something?" He quickly ran down the special dates list in his head

"No, you didn't forget anything, baby" That was a relief as he washed the soap out of his eyes

"Then why"

"Because tonight is the first night we're going all natural" She walked out of the bathroom and to the kitchen where she reclaimed her robe.

"Because we're what?" He knew what she said but it didn't register until after she had walked out having not heard his plea of an explanation.

He quickly proccessed it with his mind and made a mad dash to dryoff and find boxers which he didn't seem to be having any sucess at instead he pulled on his jeans without any managing to zip but not button.

--

He headed straight for her and in one fail swoop picked her up and headed to the bedroom where he put her down on the bed. He never said a word just made love to her slowly and gently before cradling her in his arms and drifting off to sleep.

**I KNOW A SAPPY ENDING BUT I COULDN'T RESIST!**


End file.
